


The Flash is Born

by AlphaQueen



Series: Fastest Man Alive [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barriso endgame, Canon, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaQueen/pseuds/AlphaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wakes up 9 months later to a completely different world, with some unexpected changes. One thing that hasn't changed is his love for a certain blond detective. On a positive note, he has a awesome set of powers, has met THEE Harrison, and made a new friend in a certain engineer who keeps making him blush......</p><p>Season 1 Canon Rewrite. </p><p>Prequel- " They are my family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fastest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Finally got to part one of my series, hope you enjoy. Just a heads up this is a mpreg story ( well eventual) so if you don't like please make your way back to the main menu where their is a wide selection of stories for your liking. Mpreg is normal in my story. This is also cannon as well, so if you haven't seen the first season this might be hard to follow, each chapter is titled after the episode I have rewritten, enjoy guys.

_Voices_

“What are you doing?" he heard a woman say as his vision was slowly coming into focus. 

“He likes this song" he heard another voice say, this time this was the voice of a male. 

He did know where he was or what was happening but he knew he was no longer in his apartment or at the CCPD, and that automatically made him nervous. He heard the voice of the male again and this time he was singing, he couldn’t quite make out the song but he knew the voice sounded like Lady gaga. Before he knew it he's body had an instant reaction to wake up, causing him to take in a few deep breaths trying to regain his normal breathing. The first thing he noticed was the male he heard singing, who instantly turned around when he jumped. 

“oh my god" he says startled.

_Who are these people? Where am I? What happened to me?_

Barry was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when the woman ran over to him shining a light in his face. “Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me, look at me" she says snapping her fingers a few times to get his attention.

The male walked over placing his hand on Barry's shoulder, pulling him back down onto the bed. “Hey hey, relax. Everything's ok, man, you're at Star Labs".

“Star Labs? Who who are you?" Barry asked feeling a need to know his name, her name anybody’s name. He needed to know something because at the moment it was taking everything in him to not have a panic attack.

_Ok, wait? Why haven’t I had one already?_

“I’m Cisco Ramon, She's Caitlin Doctor Snow" Cisco says pointing to Caitlin. Trying to keep a smile on his face the whole time, Barry looked so lost and panicked, the last thing Cisco wanted to do was hold a panicked crying man. I mean don’t get him wrong he would but this was his favorite shirt.

The woman instantly pulled out a cup throwing it in Barry’s face. “I need you to urinate in this" she says.

Cisco grabs the cup. “Not this second".

“What what is happening? What is going on?" Barry asked moving away from the pair frustrated at the lack of answers. 

“You were struck by lightning dude" Cisco answers following Barry.

Barry turns around catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. “Lightning gave me abs?".

“Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration" Caitlin explains feeling on Barry’s body.

Cisco grabs Barry's hand and leads him to a nearby chair, motioning for him to sit. “Come here, have a seat. You were in a coma”.

“For how long?” Barry asks.

“Nine months” he hears quickly recognizing the voice and in a state of shock as the man he has idolized for years and sitting before him. 

“Welcome back Mr. Allen”.

 

 

Barry didn’t mean to rush out of the lab so fast but he needed to get out of there, he needed to see his family and friends, a familiar face. Barry walked into Jitters and spotted Iris right away. Soon as she spotted him and ran into his arms, never wanting to let him go.

“Oh my God! You're awake! - Why didn't Star Labs call us?” Iris asked checking Barry over.

“I just woke up” Barry answered.

“Should you even be on your feet?” she asked Iris says pulling out a chair and pushing Barry down to have a seat. Iris placed the palm of her hand on Barry’s forehead and went to check his pulse but Barry instantly pulled away, standing back up.

“I’m ok Iris” he laughed.

“I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping” Iris says almost as if reliving the memories.

Barry grabbed Iris’s hand and placed it on his beating heart and smiled. “Still beating”.

Iris smiled with relief “Yes and fast". 

All of a sudden it was like the world moving in slow motion, Barry looked at Iris and noticed she was almost not moving at all. He saw the woman behind her instantly noticing her tray tipping over. Before Barry had a chance to react, every time went back to normal and all he heard was the glass crashing on the ground.  
Iris jumped but turned around to see what it was.

“My dad is going to be so happy to see you, let me grab my stuff ok". Iris walked away, leaving Barry by himself to gathers his thoughts and figure out what the hell just happened.

 

 

"You scared the hell out of us kid" Joe says hugging Barry as tight as he can. He didn’t ever think that the two of them where going to have moments like this again. Part of Joe didn’t want to let go, but it didn’t want to embarrass him either. 

" That was quite the nap you took there baby face, and you still look like a 12" and officer stated giving Barry a pat on the back before walking away. 

“You look ok, are you really?" Joe asked giving Barry the once over just to make sure. 

“Detective West, we've got a 550 in progress at Gold Bank, 2 dead. Storms really picking up on the Southside, grab your rain gear" she states before walking away and grabbing his jacket.

“Do you need my help?" Barry offers. 

“No, you need to rest. There will be plenty to do when you get back" Joe says looking back. “Let’s go partner".

“Barry?” he hears and instantly he recognizes the voice causing him to suddenly be flooded with countless number of emotions.

“Hi Eddie” Barry says smiling at him, opening his arms for a hug.

Eddie didn’t hesitate to run into the embrace, holding Barry as tight as he could. God he didn’t want to let him go, he can still remember all the nights he cried thinking any day he would get the call from Joe saying his best friend died.

Eddie pulled away and punched Barry’s shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Don’t ever do that again!” he said pulling him back into the embrace.

Barry laughs. “Promise, next time it storms I’ll avoid the outdoors and any place with windows”.

“EDDIE!” Joe calls again from the door. “Let’s go, you can see him later”.

Eddie pulls away from Barry, shifting nervously and fixing his suit. “I have to go but can you meet me later at Jitters?” he asked.

“Yea…yea of course” Barry smiled, he was blushing. _Good get it together Allen._

“ Ok…bye Iris” he says walking away.

“Bye” she waves, then crosses her arms. “I see some things never change”.

Barry didn’t even realize he was still staring at Eddie walking away until Iris smacked him on his arm to get his attention. “What..” 

“I said I see some things never change” she said smirking at him.

“What do you mean” he asks tilting his head.

“Eddie” she says pointing in the direction he just left. “and your unrequited love for him”.

“Iris I was in a coma for nine months, to you guys 9 months came and went, to me I feel asleep yesterday and woke up today. Nothing to me has changed…even my cowardness” he says bowing his head. You would think getting struck by lightning and almost dying would be his wake up call to finally let Eddie know how he feels. But still he didn’t have the courage to do it.

“Barry your not a coward, its understandable you don’t want to tell him because your scared you might lose him. But you will never know until you say something, and I know Eddie he would never want to lose you so you have nothing to worry about” Iris states. “With everything that’s happened to you, I think now is the perfect time”.

Barry shrugs and turns around to see a memorial for Joe’s old partner. “The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash” Iris explained.

Iris was called away for a quick second and that’s when it happened again. Seeming as if the whole world had been put in slow motion, Barry looked around the room noticing everyone and everything slowing down. But the one thing that caught his attention was the purp reaching for his gun. Barry moved to run and grab the gun and before he even had time to think he was standing back in his same spot as if nothing happened. He looked up and noticed the cops trying to calm the man and moving him to a cell. 

“You ok?” Iris asked breaking Barry out of his state of shock.

“I….I'm fine” he confirmed. “I just need some air, I'll call you tonight.”

With that Barry ran as fast as he could out of the police department to a back alley, as soon as Barry stopped he immediately grabbed his now vibrating hand. “What’s happening to me”?

 

  
Barry had no idea, what he should do about his current situation, the first thing that came to his mind was heading back to star labs. Dr. Wells and his crew had taken care of him, saved his life, they would know exactly what to do. After explaining the story to Wells he was surprised to find that Wells wasn’t freaked out about this discovery or that he didn’t throw him out of star labs. Wells was extremely calm as if he had seen this kind of thing before. 

“You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?” Caitlin asked Wells. This was all new to her and she had to admit it sounded a bit crazy, and like a waste of time. 

“Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too” Harrison confirmed.

“How does it fit?” Cisco asked taking in Barry’s figure as he walked out of the trailer. Cisco had to admit Barry was very much a catch and ridiculously handsome with an awesome personality. He was very much Cisco’s type. Which mean't he didn't have a chance, Cisco always found himself attracted to the ones he knew you could never have.

“It's a little snug” Barry said trying to get comfortable in it.

“At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you” Cisco said pulling Barry out of the trailer, and wrapping his arm around Barry’s as he walked. Caitlin shook her head at the gesture, sometimes Cisco could be a little overly affectionate and not even notice. 

“See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still” Cisco explained. 

“Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals.”

“What do you do?” Barry asked so far all he had seen Cisco do was assist Caitlin and Wells, and he is pretty sure he isn’t a personal assistant. 

“I…..” Cisco says waving the gadget he had been holding in Barry’s face. “Make the toys, dude” 

“Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome.”  
Cisco removed the hat Barry was wearing to do some modifications before getting started. Caitlin immediately taking his place, checking Barry’s vitals.

“What?” she asked noticing Barry starring.

“Nothing” Barry says. “I just noticed you don't smile too much.”

Caitlin sighed deeply before speaking. “My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my brother, so this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go”.

Barry nodded and decided he would avoid any others questions for the time being.

“Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint” he warned.

“Yeah” Barry got into position and took a deep breath before taking off faster than he has ever gone before feeling the same rush he did when he was in the alley way. 

“Whoo-hoo!” Barry said as he jumped hurdles trying to run as fast as he could. 

“He just passed 200 knots per hour” Cisco confirmed.

“That's not possible” Caitlin said in disbelief earning a smirk from Wells. 

All of a sudden the rush of adrenaline stopped and Barry was seeing his childhood all over again, and became completely distracted. He didn’t even see the barrels until he was crashing into them and water was everywhere. Next all Barry felt was a searing pain in his wrist. First day with these abilities and he already broke his wrist.

 

  
Barry was currently holding his now healed wrist listening to Caitlin explain how it healed in less than 3 hours time. This was all a lot for Barry, being able to run faster than the speed of light and also having healing abilities it was all too much for him right now. Cisco’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“You really need to learn how to stop” he says smiling at Barry and pulling up a stool to sit in front of him.

“What happened to you out there today?” Cisco asked concerned.

Barry blinked a few times adjusting his focus and peeking around the room noticing he and Cisco were the only two in the room. He must have been in a deep daydream because he didn’t even remember seeing Caitlin or Dr. Wells leave.

Barry sat there for a minute not sure if he really wanted to tell Cisco about his parents and childhood I mean he barely knew him. But after what has happened today there was no need to really keep it a secret anymore, and for some reason Barry felt like he could trust Cisco. He was very easy to open up too. Barry explained what happened to his mother and how his father was blamed for her murder. He always knew he father was innocent, and he tried several times to explain that to the police. But the police assumed because he was a kid he was imagining things, he even heard a few officers say he was trying to cover for his dad because he was scared. But Barry knew better, he knew what he saw. The man that killed his mother was just like him and he was out there. Barry was going to find him no matter what he had to do, he was going to free his dad. 

Cisco raised his brows, taking a deep breath. “Wow that’s deep”.

“I know, sounds crazy “Barry says running his hand over his face.

Cisco shakes his head. “No, no it doesn’t. Barry you where there and you know what you saw. Don’t let anybody convince you otherwise”.

Barry blushes. “Thanks Cisco, no one has ever believed me”.

Barry's blush doesn’t go unnoticed by Cisco, and he doesn't want to address the butterflies he gets from seeing it. “Some don’t believe in the impossible”.

Barry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yea, apparently that’s everyone except us, Dr. Wells and Caitlin”.

“Well maybe when we figure this all out we can look more into that” Cisco says giving Barry a small smile before standing up and heading out of the room.

Barry left the lab as soon as he was fully healed and headed to Jitters. Eddie asked him to meet him there and of course like a little love sick puppy Barry came running. Barry and Eddie have known each other since they were little kids and grew to become best friends.

“Hey Eddie" Barry said spotting him outside the door. “What are you doing outside?"

“I wasn’t really in the mood for coffee, I just needed to see you" Eddie said giving Barry hug. “I really missed you". 

Barry blushed. “I’m glad I was missed, Caitlin and Cisco told me you came to see me every day".

“I.....I just needed to make sure you were ok" Eddie said beginning to walk, Barry following. “I missed my best friend and it was my way of still being able to spend time with you".

Eddie chuckled. “Got to admit, it sucked not having someone to vent too about Joe, or talk about guys with".

“You talked about Guys” Barry stated. “I listened".

“You had at least one of your own story" Eddie threw in, smacking his arm.

Barry's smiled faded instantly, and shifted uncomfortably. “So are you dating anybody?"? 

Eddie stopped and looked at Barry with a smirk, Barry shrugged. “Just asking" he said smiling nervously. 

“No Barry, there is no Guy" Eddie confirmed. “I’ve been single for almost a year, kind of hard to date when the most important person in your life falls in a coma, and you don’t know whether he is going to live or die”.

Barry couldn’t help the excitement that fled his body, not like he would ever have a chance. Mostly because of the fact he would probably never gather up the courage to ask Eddie out. But a guy can secretly hope. All of a sudden Barry heard police sirens headed their way, looking to see where they were coming from Barry noticed one of the cars where out of control and headed straight in their direction. Using his speed he quickly grabbed Eddie, moving him to a safer place.

Without thinking Barry ran after the car, smashing through the window landing in the passenger seat. Barry froze and started with wide eye's at the man in the front seat, Clyde noticed that distraction and went to reach for his gun. Barry grabbed this wheel turning it as hard as possible causing the Car to flip over. In no time Martin climbed out causing a cloud of fog to surround him. Giving him the opportunity to run away. 

Barry stood up gathering himself and about to take off after Mardon when a car crashed into Mardon car. Barry ran as fast as he could for safety, standing up quickly to catch Mardon who had already managed to get away.

 

  
This was just not Barry's day, first finding out he had been in a coma for 9 months, then learning he has super powers, followed by a argument with Joe. To say Barry was stressed is a understatement. And barging into star labs seemed like a suitable thing to do considering all that has went wrong since he woke up from his coma. 

“I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE EFFECTED BY THE PARTICAL ACCELERTOR WAS I?” Barry yelled. 

Wells, Caitlin and Cisco all exchanged glances. “We don't know for sure” Wells answered.

“You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?” Barry asked.

“Well... The accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then... It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x-elements...”

“Those are all theoretical” Barry said instantly cutting Wells off.

“And how theoretical are you? We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or... Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourself” Well says. 

"Meta-humans"? 

“That's what we're calling them” Caitlin says jumping in. 

“I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather” Barry all but yelled. 

Cisco smiled. “This just keeps getting cooler”. 

“This is not cool” Barry snapped causing Cisco to flinch and quickly drop his smile. “All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else”. 

Wells cuts him off immediately “No No No Barry! That's a job for the police”.

“I work for the police” Barry states. 

“As a forensic assistant!” God this had to be the most stubborn young man he ever meant!

“You're responsible for this. For him” Barry rudely states.

“What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world... Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero! You're not a hero. You are just a young man who was struck by lightning” on that note Wells leaves the room. He spent way more time then we would have liked talking to Barry about this and he needed to leave before he said something he would really regret. 

“ I’ll go check on him” Caitlin says following Dr. Wells.

There was an awkward pause in the room, Barry literally was left speechless. What was he suppose to do? He couldn’t just leave this alone. He knew Mardon could kill a lot of people if he waited, and he knew nobody but he could do it. Barry started pacing the room and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck when he noticed Cisco was still in the room.  
Barry pointed in Wells direction. “Don’t you want to make sure Wells is ok?”.

“I’m sure Caitlin is taking care of him, you looked like you could use a friend” Cisco blushed and quickly looked away from Barry. “Not saying where friends, cause you know we’ve literally only know each other a day, not saying we couldn’t friends either, I’m just saying you look like you need someone to talk too. Not saying you don’t have people to talk too…..I’ll shut up now”.

Barry chuckled. “It's ok Cisco, I could use a friend”.

Cisco chuckled with Barry. “ Ok, Follow me” he said grabbing his jacket and leading Barry to the roof.

 

  
Barry looked around confused and starred at Cisco. “ What are we doing up here? Is this the part where you kill me”.

Cisco laughed. “ No, I use to come up here all the time after the particle accelerator exploded. I lost someone I really cared about, someone who was really important to me and it seemed like everyday just got worse and worse. So I started to come up here, I would spend hours just looking at the world….boring I know but believe me it helped every day I felt like a little piece of me healed”.

Barry walked to the edge and leaned on the side looking down, this building was a lot taller than he thought but he sighed none the less. “Who was the person you lost”.

Cisco frowned. “My best friend, Caitlin’s brother Ronnie. We were really close”.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Barry says.

Cisco looks at Barry and shrugs. “Anyway, I thought maybe this might be a good place for you to clear your head. I'm happy to lean over my space but after the first month I'm going to have to start charging rent”.

Barry smiled and starting slowly pacing the area taking in the scenery, he had to admit it was a great place to clear his head and with everything going on he needed to take a minute to breathe and gather his thoughts.

“All my life” Barry started. “I've wanted to just do more... Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?”

Cisco shrugged and walked closer to Barry. “Personally, I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, I think it chose you”

“Yea but why me?”

“Maybe, you’re meant to be something more than just some guy analyzing data all day, maybe you were meant to be a hero”.

Barry shock his head and sighed with a defeated tone. “I'm just not sure I can be”.

Cisco placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “You can be better. You can inspire, watching over your city like a guardian angel... Making a difference... Saving people...”

Cisco smiled and waved his hands as if announcing to the world. "In a flash. Take your own advice. Wear a mask" he laughed.

Barry laughed with him, blushing a little at how cute that was. Cisco smile instantly dropped from his face and turned into a innocent smirk. " and I think I have something that might help".  
Cisco grabbed Barry's hand, and pulled him into the building quickly stopping as soon as found what he was looking for. 

"Whats going on?" Caitlin asked joining the two. 

Cisco uncovered is latest creation, eyes full of pride at how amazing it turned out. "Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells anymore".

"How is it going to help me?" Barry shrugged.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here" Cisco says still admiring his handy work.

Which Barry noticed and smiled at. "Thanks. Now how do we find Mardon?".

Caitlin grabbed the nearest ipad. "I re tasked S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city".

Barry nodded and took a deep breath, looking at the suit. He turned back to face Caitlin and Cisco trying to put on his bravest face because let's be honest 9 months ago this would have been the scariest thing Barry Allen would have ever done. "Ok, Let's do this".

 

  
_Barry's POV_  
_To say the mission went as planned would be a understatement, it was more than I could have bargained for but when it was all said and done Mardon was dead. Not exactly how any of us to wanted to stop him but its what had to be done, probably the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was for the better. Even brought Joe and I closer to hear him apologize for how he didn't believe me all these years gave me hope that maybe we can finally work towards bringing my dad home._

_You need to stop worrying about me slugger_  
_For the first time, I feel like I finally can. The truth is, ever since the night mom died, I've been stuck in one place, missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now. I've made some new friends. They're helping me find my way... To finally move forward. You remember when you wanted me to change my name so I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my dad? I'm glad they know. I'm so proud to be your son._  
_I love you, son._  
_I love you too, dad._

 

 


	2. Things You Can't Outrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin take a walk down memory lane  
> Cisco and Barry grow closer as friends, maybe a little more to Cisco.

To say things in his life hadn't changed would be a complete lie. Working with wells has helped him control his powers as well as keep a eye on his vitals. He had been able to jump back into his work with no problem, which was surprising considering he hadn't done it in almost 10 months. He and Eddie had been getting back into the groove of things, no he hasn't said anything about his feelings. Give him a break its a work in progress. Sadly speed doesn't cure fear, or at least this kind. 

And he and Cisco had grown a lot closer, every since he and Cisco had that talk on the roof he found that he could confide in Cisco about almost anything. Most of his time at star labs was spent with Cisco in his work room laughing, joking or listening to new music Barry missed out on, or they spent a few nights hanging out and watching some of Cisco's favorite movies. According to Cisco this had to be done, Barry wasn't much of a TV person which hurt Cisco's soul, so movie nights were a must. But Barry enjoyed them, plus it was always fun to hang with Cisco. 

Barry took a deep breath, he was halfway through he work day and he was already tired and exhausted. Late nights catching criminals was affecting his day to day life and he had to figure out a way to manage them both.

"According to a few of the guys downstairs they caught a pretty good amount of criminals last night" Joe says walking into the lab holding a box smirking. 

Barry smiled and leaned back in his car. “Wasn’t even him last night. It was me" Barry says. 

"I figured. I just didn't realize you were helping people for the glory" Joe said. 

"It's not like I want a museum built in my name. Keeping what I can do a secret from Iris, Eddie and everyone, it's harder than I thought" Barry tells Joe. 

"I know, but it is safer that way. Besides, You and I got work to do" placing the box in his hands on the desk.

"The evidence from my mom's case" Barry frowns.

"I had it brought up from storage. I've been through this box 1,000 times. Before, your story about what really happened that night... the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it... I thought that was a kid trying to protect his father from prison. But now that I know it's true, we're going to go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us" Joe says.

"It took the jury 52 minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty" Barry sighs, this was honestly pointless, they needed something strong and concrete if they were going to free his dad.

"They moved too fast, which is why we got to take our time" Joe assured dropping the conversation the minute he saw Cisco walk into the room.

"This lab is freaking awesome" Cisco says spinning around and giving the room a good once over. "Its every man's dream".

Barry laughed at that, not noticing Joe giving him a suspecting look before smiling at Cisco." Cisco right? From star labs what are you doing here".

"That's me" Cisco says pointing to himself. "Barry and I are going to lunch, what are you up for? I honestly can do any place that serves a good cup of coffee. I need a serious caffine boost, fighting crime all night becomes exhausting".

Joe raises his eyebrows. "Oh my gosh, you read my mind. Me too, I've been dying all day. There is a awesome sandwich place not far from here, that has great coffee and food".

"Yes, I'm down" Cisco says giving Barry a high five.

"Can you give me like 5 minutes to finish up things with Joe" Barry asked standing and grabbing his jacket. 

"Sure" Cisco says smiling at Joe before leaving the room.

Joe watched him until he was out of the room, then looked at Barry with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

Barry shrugs, grabbing the box from his desk and moving it some place no one can find it. Joe follows with the hugest smile on his face. "Ugh, don't think I didn't notice that".

"Notice what Joe?" Barry rolls his eyes.

"You like him" He says crossing his arms.

Barry steps back with wide eyes. " What?" he says laughing. "I do not, Cisco and I are just friends, you know I'm in love with Eddie. I have been since I was a kid".

Barry walks back to his desk and starts fidgeting with a stack of papers. "Cisco has been a really great friend and support system since all this has happened. Plus he is fun to hang out with...".

"and adorable" Joe interrupts.

Barry tilts his head back and chuckles. "He is, but I love Eddie".

"hmmmmm...." Joe shrugs.

Barry shakes his head. "Your annoying" he says walking around him to head out the door. He is quickly cut off by Eddie making his way in.

“Barry, Joe, we got multiple homicides. Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?”

 

  
After checking the crime scene, Barry made his way over to star labs. He and Cisco didn't get a chance to get lunch, so he grabbed some on the way over.

"Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas" Dr. Wells says moving to the computer to see if he can get more insight on the matter.

“Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?" Cisco wonders taking a sip of the coffee Barry brought for him.

“And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" Caitlin says joining in on the conversation.

“This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances" says Dr. Wells

“You mean connect with gases on a molecular level? That is ridiculously cool" Cisco says full of excitement he was beyond ready to take down this metahuman and give him a name. 

"They get really excited about this stuff" Barry said. 

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars. Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle meta-humans" Joe said.

"Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us" Dr. Wells said to Joe

"Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are going to have to come up with someplace else to hold them" says Joe.

"A meta-human prison. Sweet!" 

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers" Wells started.

Cisco came up with a great idea, but wasn’t exactly sure he should throw it out considering it cause so much damage and hurt in their lives. He decided to try it anyway. “There is one place here that might hold them"

Caitlin automatically knew where he was going with that and was against it right away. "You can't be serious. I mean, we haven't been down there since... it's cordoned off".

"Cisco is right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison" Wells says.

“What could?" Barry asked.

"The particle accelerator".

_Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me that future will be here faster than you think_

_“Dr. Wells, we just got the latest weather report. A big thunderstorm is rolling in" Cisco says to Dr. Wells making him aware._

_"We're not launching a space shuttle. We'll be fine" Dr. Wells says assuring Cisco. Cisco smiles and walks into Caitlin's lab spotting her and Ronnie talking in secret. Cisco decided to ignore that thinking it is mostly likely family business._

_“_ _So are you ready for a weekend of full filled Comic Con fun?" Cisco says to Ronnie. “This is literally about to be the best weekend of your life"._

_Ronnie chuckled. “Anytime spent with you Cisco is the best of my life"._

_Cisco smiled, raising his hands in excitement and walked out of the lab, Ronnie took that time to let out the breath he was holding. “Oh god what's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? It’s not like I’m proposing Marriage"._

_Ronnie starts pacing the room. “I mean its Cisco, even if he rejects me it won’t make things weird will it? Though if it doesn’t how do I move on from being in love with my best friend if he is always around? Oh god is the room spinning?"_

_Caitlin_ _stopped Ronnie grabbing his arms in both her hands and looking him in his eyes. “Calm down Everything will be fine Ronnie, Cisco would never want to lose his best friend, and something tells me things will go the way you want. Just keep those positive thoughts"._

_Ronnie takes a deep breath closing his eyes. Caitlin handed Ronnie the folder containing the plane and comic con tickets. “Here you go, plane, hotel, car and comic con tickets are all here"._

_Ronnie hugs Caitlin. “I love you Cait I couldn’t have asked for a better sister than you"._

_Ronnie and Caitlin both turned to the sound of Cisco's voice. “Now let’s go and celebrate all our hard work"._

_“Dr. Wells, the accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection" Cisco says smiling._

_"Well, I feel I should say something profound like “one small step for man,” but all I can think of to say is, I feel like I've waited for this day for centuries" Wells said. Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the computer hitting the button to turn on the particle accelerator._

_"That's it? You'd think there'd be, like, a loud bang" Cisco says._

_"If there was a loud bang, we'd all be in big trouble" Ronnie says coming to stand beside Cisco._

_"Take it from the guy who helped build it" Cisco says bumping Ronnie’s shoulder._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it" Wells says grabbing a bottle of champagne. The room is filled with cheers and claps, everyone excited all their hard work finally completed. Wells popped the cork on and champagne immediately noticing the champagne floating. Everyone in the room paused and as soon as the champagne dropped there was a loud bang._

_"Was that... “Cisco started._

_"A loud bang" Ronnie finished_

Caitlin. 

Caitlin. 

Caitlin came back to at the sound of Dr. Wells voice. "Did you hear me? We're going down to the accelerator ring".

Barry could see the panic in Caitlin’s face. “Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas, if that's okay with you?".

Taking a deep breath. "Let's go" she said.

 

                  

  
"The copper in the tube is arranged to form cavities, and we can use those cavities as containment cells. Of course, we'll have to design them to counteract meta-human abilities, but... might just work" Wells explained. "First, we have to decouple the main injection system on the gantry level. I'll be right back. 

Cisco thought he could handle being down their again but actually being inside the accelerator just brought back old memories and feelings and he didn’t think he could handle it. "Why don't I do that?”

Wells stopped him. "I need the exercise"

_"There's an anomaly in the core chamber" says Cisco_

_“The ring's structural integrity is holding"._

_"It's started a chain reaction"._

_"The system is collapsing. We need to shut it down" Wells explains._

_"We can't ramp down the accelerator from here. We need to do it manually" Cisco says heading out of the room._

_"I'll come with" Ronnie says moving to follow Cisco._

_“Ronnie, no" Caitlin's says to him grabbing his arm._

_“I’m the lead engineer. I know how to operate the shutdown valve. Don’t worry Cait I’ll be fine" he says running out of the room behind Cisco._

_Ronnie and Cisco make it to the Cortex doors, Ronnie instantly grabbing Cisco arm to stop him. "Okay, you stay here. We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows, and if I'm not back in time, you need to initiate lock down"._

_"No way. I am not closing this door. I won't be able to open it again" Cisco says to Ronnie against the idea 100%._

_"Cisco, if you don't seal off the blast, everyone in this building will die, including Caitlin...........including you" Ronnie pulls Cisco in for a hug and places a Cisco on the side of his head. "Okay, now promise me._

_Set your watch. Two minutes"._

_Cisco takes a deep breath and sets his watch “You’re coming back, we have a plane to catch" Cisco said smiling at him. Ronnie smiled back and took off running._

Cisco

Cisco

Cisco blinks away the memory and begins to walk out of the cortex “Must be hard, coming back down here. A lot happened that night. If you feel the need to talk... ".

Cisco instantly cut him off. "I was just thinking, we need to nail those voltage calculations. One fault, and the helium blowback could damage the mountings".

The last thing Cisco wanted to do was talk about this, even still to this day the memory of that night still hurt.

Wells just stared at him for a sec before speaking. “Smart".

 

"Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?" Barry asked Caitlin wanting to break the silence between the two. Caitlin hadn’t really said much to him since they started investing the gas, but it’s not like that was anything new. Caitlin rarely held a conversation with him with when they were alone. 

“My least favorite kind of question" she said not taking her eyes off the microscope. "Shoot".

“Ronnie" Barry started noticing her tense up. "What was he like? You just never talk about him that much".

Caitlin slowly dropped the vial and took a deep breath. This was a hard subject for her but maybe talking was what she needed.

“He....he was my baby brother. Many people aren’t close with their sibling but me and my brother were closer than anything. He was the structural engineer at star labs. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber. We were very different, you might have noticed I can be a bit... Guarded" she said smiling. 

“People used to say we were like fire and ice. He was the funny, outgoing, always new how to make people smile.....but he was also a bit of a playboy. Never stayed with ANYBODY for more than a week. Always said he never felt a connection with anybody......that is till Cisco came along".

Barry shifted nervously in his seat at that bit of information. " I didn't know Cisco and Ronnie were together".

Caitlin chuckled. “They weren't.......Cisco and Ronnie were best friends but Ronnie fell in love with Cisco the moment he laid eyes on him. The day of the explosion Ronnie was taking Cisco away for the week to Comic con, he was going to tell him how he felt".

“Does Cisco know?" Barry asked. 

Caitlin shook her head. “No....and I haven’t told him".

Caitlin was cut off by the sound of the printer. 

"This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise."

"It must have evaporated. We'll need to get a fresh sample" Barry says. 

"Wait, this can't be right. This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue" Caitlin says with confusion.

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?”

Barry jumps on the computer to see if he can find a match to the DNA sample. "There's no DNA match in the database".

“I don't understand" Caitlin said walking up to the computer. "Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?”

It took Barry all of 10 seconds to come to the realization that "What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it?”

As soon as the words left Barry’s mouth a police call came through the ready, not even giving it a second thought Barry was out of his car and ready to suit up.

All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the central city shopping mall. 

"Barry, don't. We don't know enough about what we're facing yet" Caitlin tried. "It's not safe".

"Caitlin, I have to go" and with that Barry was gone.

 

 

  
Cisco and Wells were currently looking at Barry's vitals, they hadn't heard anything from Barry in the last 10 minutes and Wells was getting exactly worried. 

"Barry. Barry, can you hear me?" Harrison yells into the mic. 

“His vitals are weak, but he's alive, Dr. Wells. I'm sure he's fine" Cisco tried to convince himself. If he was being honest he was starting to get really worried. He and Barry had developed a pretty close relationship over the last month, so the more Barry went into Danger the more Cisco worried about him, and this small crush he was developing also wasn’t helping. Before Cisco had the chance to get another word in, Barry was in between he and Wells barely able to breathe.

“I can't breathe" he said wheezing and just barely keeping focus.

“He needs oxygen. Get the crash cart! “Wells yelled at Cisco. Caitlin ran over instantly helping Barry to his feet. 

"Barry! Barry" Caitlin said trying to get his attention. 

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me" Barry said barely getting a word out.

"He brought us a sample. Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas" said Wells. 

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it" Caitlin warned.

"I heal quick, remember? Do it".

Caitlin looked to Cisco who was feeling a small wave of panic. "Cisco, give me the syringe. This is going to hurt a lot".

“It’s a small needle. You probably won't even feel it" Cisco said trying to get ease the thought of pain.

“You’re definitely going to feel it" without hesitation she slammed the needle into Barry chest causing him to gasp for air.

 

 

_Monitor beeping_

That’s the noise Barry heard when he came too, almost complete Deja vu if he was being honest. Just like the day that he woke up from the coma. He opened his eyes and saw Cisco standing there toying with his phone. Barry didn't say or do anything for a moment he just starred at Cisco taking him in. Cisco had become an amazing friend in the last few weeks they had known each other. He was funny, cute, smart and always a blast to be around, honestly they were perfect for each other. They are complete dorks, but Barry couldn't get past his love for Eddie. He has love the man since, he was a kid and he couldn't imagine his life without Eddie, a future without Eddie. Plus Cisco was just a friend, that's all he could see him as really. Barry moves his hands to get Cisco's attention and Cisco instantly looks and Barry and smiles. A smile that for some reason he couldn't explain always made him blush.

"The Streak lives" he says.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly" Caitlin made known.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette" Barry says causing Caitlin to frown. ”Yeah, teen me lived for danger".

“This isn't funny. You could've... “Barry instantly cut Caitlin off. 

"I didn't" Barry assured Caitlin. 

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity" Wells said from the computing already trying to find a match.

“Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist. The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion" Cisco says proudly.

“I have to get to the station. You should be resting" Wells tried know very well Barry wasn’t going to listen

“I have to talk to Joe" and with that Barry left.

 

 

Barry sighed deeply as he watched Joe walk out of his lab, it seemed like no matter what he did, he just could never win. He spent most of his life trying to find a way to bring his dad home and no matter what he did even with all the new information and his powers he still had nothing good or bad that he could use in the case. 

“Alright Allen" Eddie said walking into Barry's lab taking off his jacket and placing his briefcase on Barry's desk. “Today has literally been the longest day of my life, you are treating me to a round".

Eddie hoped on Barry's desk, grabbing a piece of Candy out of Barry's binge Jar. “Or an ice cream sundae at this point either or would brighten up this god awful day........"

Eddie noticed Barry was super distracted and not even paying attention to a thing he was saying. “I guess it will be a drink, looks like we could both use one".

Eddie placed his hand under Barry chin and lightly lifted it to look in his face. “Bar, you ok?" he asked softly.

Barry just starred at Eddie for a minute, everything in his life was a complete mess and here was the man he loved more than anything starring him right in his face. Why is he so afraid to just tell him how he feels? What the worst that can happen.....other than he rejects him, never talks to him again. 

“Hey" Eddie says placing the other hand on Barry's face. “Talk to me".

“I was just thinking about my dad, and how I miss him. He has been in that place for the last 14 years and no matter what I do, what I come up with. Its never going to be good enough to save him".

“Barry, your dad wouldn’t want this for you" Eddie started.

“My dad would want to be home with me" Barry says standing up pacing. 

" I'm sure you dad wants more than anything to be here with you Barry, but your dad would not want you hear wasting your life trying to find a way to get him home. He would want you to live and enjoy your life Barry" Eddie said standing and taking Barry’s hands in his own. “Look Barry I never knew your dad very well, but I know if he loves you the way he says he does. He would want his son to be happy".

Barry didn't even notice the tears that filled his eyes until Eddie took one hand and wiped them away. “Thanks Eddie".  
Eddie smiled at Barry. “Your welcome, it’s what I'm here for".

“Now" Eddie moved to grab his jacket and briefcase. " I say we head to that taco place on 5th street, they have the best tacos and margarita’s and I personally think we need both".

Barry smiled grabbing his jacket and following Eddie out the door. Only to be stopped when Cisco was making his way in.

"Cisco, hey what are you doing here?" Barry smiled.

"Hey, I remember you, your the guy from Star labs, and Barry's new friend. I'm kind of jealous of you, he talks about you all the time" Eddie smiles giving Cisco a wink. "I'm Eddie".

Cisco sighs nervously and gives a small smile. "Yea, I remember you too, he talks about you all the time as well. All good things...trust me". 

_He is so freaking gorgeous, Cisco thinks...._

Cisco clears his throat and looked at Barry. " I just came to check on you, that's all".

Eddie watched the interaction between the two, honestly he can't say that he wasn't curious about Cisco. Barry had been spending alot of time with him the last few weeks, and for some reason it made him a little jealous. Honestly it's not bad that Barry is making new friends, he and Iris had been his only friend since they were kids. But it was something about Cisco that made him curious and uncomfortable. 

"I'm good....thanks" Barry says sensing how uncomfortable everybody was in the room. It almost felt like the ex and new boyfriend were meeting for the first time Weird..

"Ok, well I guess Ill talk....." Cisco starts.

Eddie instantly cuts him off. "Why don't you join us, we are headed out for taco's".

"Oh, I dont.....".

"Come on, it will be fun. Plus I want to get to know you better" Eddie pushes.

Cisco looks to Barry who gives him a nod. "Ok" he says plastering a fake smile on his face, motioning for Eddie to lead the way. This should be fun.....

 

 

Surprisingly Taco night was a lot of fun, Eddie and Cisco seemed to have a lot more in common then he thought and gotten along great.   
Barry decided to head into Star Labs early the next day, hoping to talk to Caitlin about the other day. He instantly spotted her sitting outside the opening to the cortex, knowing she was thinking about Ronnie and that night. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that" Barry said sitting beside Caitlin. 

"It's okay. I get it. You had to go. It's just... that's the last thing that Ronnie said to me that night" Caitlin said with a small smile.

"My mother died 14 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt. But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight".

Caitlin nodded in agreement. "For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole".

"What if I went with you?" Barry suggested. Caitlin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Might as well get it over with she thought. Helping her to her feet Barry followed behind as they headed to the cortex.

_Alarms going crazy_

_“Where’s Ronnie? Cisco, where is he? “Caitlin asked walking spotting Cisco._

_"He's still inside" Cisco said_

_"What? Open the door"._

_"I can't. We're in lockdown mode" Cisco said tears threatening to spills from his eyes._

_"Cisco, we have to get him out of there or he'll die" Caitlin tried again._

_"Cisco, can you hear me?" Ronnie said over the walkie talkie._

_"Ronnie, it's me" Caitlin panics. They can both her the background, it’s full of Electricity crackling, and small explosions from the accelerator malfunctioning._

_"Caitlin. Is Cisco there?" Ronnie asked._

_“Yeah, Ronnie, I'm here. I'm listening" Cisco said trying to get his emotions under control._

_"I adjusted the magnets to redirect the beam to try and vent the system so the blast goes up and not out" He explained._

_"I'll need to reset the particle parameters to compensate" Cisco says giving the walkie talkie to Caitlin._

_“Cisco’s doing it. What the hell were you thinking Ronnie? There has to be another way out of there. You have to find it" Caitlin said her voice breaking as she spoke._

_“Cait, the chain reaction, I can't reverse it. The doors need to stay shut to protect everyone" Ronnie explained. “You still there?"_

_“I’m here" Caitlin says voice full of tears._

_"Caitlin, I love you sis" Ronnie said. “Cisco?"_

_Cisco ran over to Caitlin grabbing the walkie, face full of tears. “Yea, I'm here buddy"._

_“Whatever happens just know that... “And then there’s nothing but an explosion_

_Ronnie!_

  
“He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did" Caitlin says to Barry clearly full of hurt. 

“I do. He was a hero" Barry said to Caitlin, pulling her into a hug. “And you may not want to hear this but Cisco should know about Ronnie".

“Ronnie would kill me if I told Cisco" Caitlin said laughing but also wiping away her tears.

“Ronnie would want Cisco to know, what better person to tell Cisco than the one of the most important people in his life" Barry says giving her a small smile.

Caitlin smiled back. “Thanks Barry.....for everything. I needed this more than I thought".

"Your welcome" he smiled.

"Barry, Caitlin, you down there? You got to come look at this" Cisco said over the com system. 

“Let’s go catch us a Meta" Barry smiled.

 

 

Cisco couldn't believe the containment cells actually worked. 

“Will it hold?" Caitlin asked.

“The barrier is powered by an 8.3 Tesla superconducting electromagnet, which is about 100,000 times the strength of earth's magnetic field" Cisco over explained.

“In other words, yes" Wells said looking at angry metahuman "Hmm. He's mad".

“Well, good night" Wells said closing the door and beginning to make his way out. 

"So we're just supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison housing evil people with superpowers?" Caitlin asked.

“You’d be surprised what you can get used to, Caitlin" Wells said taking his leave. Cisco following right behind, Caitlin grabbed his hand. “Cisco can I talk to you for a second".

“Sure, what's up?" Cisco asked.

" It’s about Ronnie".

Cisco crossed his arms “What about Ronnie?" he asked.

“Do you remember the night of the explosion and him asking you speak with you on the walkie talkie?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco sighed but said. “Yea, he said Cisco what happens just know that......." Cisco dropped his head reliving the memory of that being the last thing Ronnie said to him.

“He was about to tell you that he loved you" Caitlin said.

“I know, and I loved him too" Cisco tilted his head not really knowing where this was headed.

“No Cisco, Ronnie was........... in love with you" Caitlin said. 

Cisco's expression went blank then his eyes went wide. “What?! No.....Ronnie was not in love with me. He didn’t even know the definition of love, I mean he dated literally half of central city" he waved off. 

Caitlin laughed at that. "He always said he couldn't find a connection with any of those people. Ronnie might have been a playboy but he always wanted to find a spouse and have kids".

"So what? Your saying he felt a connection with me? Why didn't he say anything to me" Cisco questioned. This was a little too much for him to take in. 

“Your comic con trip....." Caitlin started. “Ronnie was taking you because it was all you talked about and he wanted to be the one who shared that experience with you. He hated Comic con but you loved it and that’s all that mattered to him".

Caitlin’s voice broke but she still managed to chuckle. “I still remember when he saw you for the first time, he said that’s the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with".

Caitlin took a deep breath. “During the trip he had this special night planned, he was going to tell you".

Cisco closed his eyes, running his hands threw his hair. “Why are you telling me this now" Cisco whispered. 

“You needed to know, Ronnie would have wanted you to know".

Cisco didn't know what to say, this was just way too much, having memory of his best friend now knowing he was in love with him was way too much for him to handle. Honestly it seemed like it made the pain a lot worse. Caitlin pulled Cisco in for a hug it was obvious he could use one. "Caitlin, I...."

"Its ok Cisco, you don't have to say anything" she smiled. "Come on. I need ice cream or a drink. Let's see which one we hit first" Caitlin said smiling at Cisco grabbing his hand.

 

  
Cisco fell down on Barry couch and took a deep breath, running his hand threw his hair. "Ok, I got popcorn, chocolate covered potato chips, and pizza pockets. All the essentials to make a great movie night" Barry says smiling down at Cisco, noticing he was a little on edge. 

Barry knelled down in front of him. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Caitlin told me something today, about Ronnie" Cisco started. "and I don't know, it brought up a lot of old feelings, and made Ronnie's death hurt a lot more".

"What she say" he asked already knowing.

"That he was in love with me" Cisco says covering his face with his arm. 

"He loved me" he laughed. "I don' know it makes this hurt so much worst".

Barry gulped down the lump in his throat and forced himself to ask the next question. "Do you think its because maybe you loved him back and didn't realize until she said something".

Cisco just stared at Barry. "I loved Ronnie, but I never saw him like that".

_Not like I see you..._

Barry moved to sit next to Cisco. "Ok, well maybe it hurts because it opens the question of what if..."

Cisco just sighed, that's the question he had been asking himself ever since he talked to Caitlin.

_What if, he had known.........._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the flash...
> 
> Barry and Eddie share a moment....


	3. The Flash is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Eddie Share a moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a full episode, I liked the scene in the show and wanted to write it into my story. Hope you like it :)

Eddie dragged Barry to his lab and the punching bag that Barry randomly had put in. He swore he would put it to good use one day. But every time we went to give it a go, he always got distracted by one of his coworkers, or at least that’s what he told people when they asked why it had collected so much dust. Barry noticed Eddie start removing his jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt. He instantly turned around and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Uhhhhhhh, what are you doing?” Barry asked moving to his desk, fiddling with anything he could find.

“Getting comfortable, join the club Barry” Eddie said putting on a pair of punching gloves and getting in position ready to take a few swings at the bag. Barry nod and sighed in relief as he took off his button up and also grabbed a pair of gloves.

“Ok” says Eddie grabbing a hold of the bag. “Pretend this is woodland”,

Barry threw a small jab, not wanting to throw a super hard punch fearing he might hurt Eddie in the process.

“Come on Barry harder than that" Eddie says.

Barry throws another small jab with a little more force.

“What the hell Barry, my 7 year old cousin could hit harder than that" Eddie says rolling his eyes. “Come on pretend this is woodland and he just slapped your books out of your hand".

“Shouldn’t be too hard considering that how most of my high school years went" Barry says getting back into position.

Barry used his speed to throw a much harder punch, knocking Eddie back causing him to hit the wall falling.

Eddie chuckled with his hit the floor. “Jesus Barry!".

“What’s funny?" Barry asked running to Eddie side to make sure he didn’t hurt him to bad

 “Where was that guy in high school?" he asks.

"I don’t know" Barry says giving a small smile while reaching for Eddie's hand pulling with a little too much force causing Eddie to fall into him.

Eddie nor Barry made a move to step back never taking their eyes off each other, or a minute it seemed as though they were the only two people in the world. Barry didn't moved to grip Eddie's waist, or how their breaths became labored. This is what Barry had been dreaming about from the first moment he meant Eddie, and the one thing he did notice was that Eddie didn't move away. He was just as in the moment as Barry was, without thinking Barry leaned in for a kiss, Eddie taking the hint moving forward as well. Before their lips could touch Eddie moved back instantly at the sound of footsteps.

"Thawne, Allen. The unit watching Joe's daughter, they've been attacked. Iris is missing" He says quickly running out of the room as fast as he came in.

“Go, all right. I'll call Joe" Barry says to Eddie breaking the awkward silence between the two.

Eddie grabbed his things and headed out of the room. Barry slowly leaned on his desk, shifting awkwardly at what just happened. He smiled to himself tracing his lips still feeling the softness of Eddie’s. Maybe there was hope for he and Eddie yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the flash.....  
> Barry admits to Eddie how he feels  
> Caitlin learns Ronnie is still alive  
> Cisco's Christmas ends in heartbreak


	4. The Man in the Yellow Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin take a walk down memory lane  
> Cisco and Barry grow closer as friends, maybe a little more to Cisco.

"Merry Christmas" Barry says smiling, handing out gifts to Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells. "Just a small token of my gratitude. For everything you guys have done for me this year".

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us" Wells smiles at Barry before shaking his gift.

"Barry. What's that?" Caitlin asked looking at the Christmas mug in Barry's hand.

Barry places the mug on the table. "This is compliments of Iris... Grandma Esther's famous eggnog".

"That's what I'm talking about" Cisco says heading to grab a few glasses.

"Maybe later for me. Wouldn't want to drink and drive" with that Wells heads out of the room without another word.

Barry looks between Caitlin and Cisco to see if maybe he said something offensive. "Did I say something wrong?”

“No. No, man. He, um... this used to be his favorite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so... Kind of ruined the holidays" Cisco explained handing Barry a cup.

"I'm going to go get him a present. Maybe that'll cheer him up" Caitlin says waving off the cup Cisco was trying to hand her.

“Thank you very much" she says to Barry giving his arm a pat before walking out of the room.

“So what are you doing for Christmas, Cisco?" Barry asked taking a sip of his egg nog.

"I'm spending it at home with takeout and a Grinch marathon" Cisco answered before downing his cup of egg nog.

“Dude this is amazing" he says.

Barry chuckled. “Take it easy, I was joking about the light on the bourbon".

Cisco smiled and tried to hide his blush, he would be kidding himself if he didn’t admit it was a little nervous being alone in a room with Barry. With he and Barry spending so much time together the last few months, he had grown to like Barry…a lot, a lot more than he should. The smallest things about Barry made him smile or blush. Barry was an amazing person, who cared so much for the world, can you blame Cisco for falling for him. _Falling….I’m not….nope, not gonna say it._

Doesn’t matter anyway Barry was so blinded by his love for Eddie, Cisco would never stand a chance. And from what Barry told him about their fight session at the station, a relationship with Eddie was looking in his favor.

"How come you aren't spending the holidays with your family" Barry asked taking another sip of his drink.

"Huh? oh.....aaah.....I'm not really close with my family" Cisco blinks, and turns putting down the glass on the table. “I don’t really want to spend the holidays with them”

"Well you’re always welcomed at Joes" Barry smiles. "We'd love to have you".

Without that Barry takes his leave.

"Thanks Barry" he sighs. “Should be fun”.

 

 

"It was that or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography, and we both know how he feels about Hawking. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Cisco" Caitlin says making her way over to her car, placing the bags down so she could grab her purse to look for her keys and just to Caitlin’s luck they were always hidden at the bottom of her purse.

“I have to get a smaller purse” she says to herself.

Looking up Caitlin was instantly frozen in place, at a man’s reflection she saw in her window. First thing she did was reach for her pepper spray on her key chain. If this man wanted violence she wasn’t going down without some kind of fight. Before attempting to move she took a good look at the reflection, and gasped. _It couldn't be....Ronnie._

As soon as she turned around to get a better look, the man fled, obviously he wanted Caitlin’s attention but didn’t want to be seen. But it was too late Caitlin was on his heels, making sure to not let him out of her sight.

“Ronnie” she tried, there was a small feeling of hope as he slowly turned to her. Slowly his face came into view, before she couldn’t do or say anything else his body was engulfed in flames. Panicking Caitlin quickly ran back to her car, locking the door and looking to make sure he didn’t follow. Leaning against her seat, she tried to regain normal breathing.

“Ronnie" she whispered. “He’s alive".

 

 

_I WANT YOUR LOVIN, I WANT YOUR REVENGE! YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE……._

Cisco sang, dancing around his workspace.

_Ding_

Cisco looked around for his phone and danced his way over.

_Barry- Hey, you will never believe what I got us for Joe’s party. Ugly Christmas sweaters! I found some amazing ones, that look hideous and pretty cool and the same time._

Cisco smiled.

_Cisco- Yea…I’ve never worn one of those before, mainly because they are hideous_

_Barry- LOL! Well there is a first for everything, plus I know you will look amazing in it :)_

Cisco blushed at that.

_Cisco- Thanks Barry_

_Barry- No problem, I’ll bring it when I come by star labs later._

_Cisco- Ok, see you later :)_

Cisco just starred at the phone before the biggest grin of his life took over his face, the fact that he was completely red was the least of his problems. _Was Barry flirting with me…_

Cisco peeked at his phone and placed it back on the table. “You are going to be the death of me Barry Allen”.

It was then that Caitlin quickly made her way into the room, caring her bags from her trip to the mall.

"Hey, Caitlin, check this out" Cisco says making his way over to Caitlin. "I think we can fashion an electronic barrier, right? We set up a ton of super capacitors. We smooth out the inflection points, and voila... a kick-ass force field to trap the opposite Flash" Cisco chuckles. "That was me testing out a name. What do you think?" he asked.

“Cisco, he’s alive” she smiles.

"Who?" he asks.

"Ronnie's alive. I saw him, Cisco. I think he was following me......" Caitlin starts.

Cisco walks back to his work and starts fidgeting with his lasted gadget. “Caitlin... Ronnie died. He was vaporized in the accelerator when it went critical" he says.

Caitlin stops him and places her hand on his shoulder turning him around to face her. "Ronnie's alive, and he's out there alone and scared, and I need your help to find him".

 

 

 

Eddie walked slowly into Barry's lab, his shift was over and he and Barry haven’t really talked much since their almost kiss. Eddie really wanted to clear the air with Barry, make sure there wasn't any awkwardness between the two. Eddie wouldn't be able to handle this ruining their friendship. Barry was his best friend and he didn’t want anything to change that.

Noticing that Barry's mind was some else, he moved his attention to what Barry was looking at.

"Your mom's case" Eddie says grabbing Barry's attention.

Barry shifted but didn’t bring himself to look at Eddie. "I used to study this board every day. Lately, I haven't looked at it as much as I should have"

"I didn't know you did that" Eddie says looking at the board.

"I guess there's still some stuff about me you don't know" Barry says finally breaking his attention from the board to look at Eddie.

“What are you doing here" Barry asked giving Eddie a small smile and knowing what this was probably about.

Eddie cleared his throat and looked at his feet. “I feel like we need to talk and clear the air".

“About what?" Barry asks.

Eddie tilts his head in a _you know what manner_. “You mean that almost kiss we had?" Barry gave a weak smile.

"Yea, look I just don’t want there to be any awkwardness between us. I want us to be us again" he says.

_This is it, this is the moment Barry Allen. Tell him how you feel, he's given you an opening. Take it!_

“Yea, me too. You fell I caught you, that’s all the happened" Barry bows his head but chuckles none the less.

Eddie chuckled. “Maybe next time you will be easier on those punches".

“You’re the one who said pretend its woodland" Barry says laughing with Eddie.

“So it’s my fault" Eddie says punching Barry on the arm.

“I’m just saying you should have been ready" Barry throws his hands up in defeat

Barry and Eddie laughed and just starred at his other with the same awkwardness that has been there for the last week. “Well I'm going to head out, I'll see you later".

Eddie smiled and headed out the door. Barry sighed and turned around in disappointment, there was his opening once again and he didn't take it.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Standing up Barry looked out the window of his lab needing to clear his head. That's when he saw him, the man he had been looking for all this years, the man who currently had his father sitting in prison. Before he knew it all he saw was a red streak, Barry didn’t hesitate to follow behind.

 

 

 

"We should have told Dr. Wells and Barry" Cisco says nervously. This had to be the scariest mission of his life. He should be excited that Caitlin’s brother and his best friend is alive but the way Caitlin described him had him scared and nervous.

“No, not until we're sure it's him. Look, Ronnie is not like you remembered him" Caitlin explained to Cisco.

"What does that mean? Caitlin is he a zombie? Please don’t tell me he’s a zombie because with all that’s happened……" Cisco panicked.

"No, Cisco he’s not a zombie. Just don't freak out when you see him, okay?" Caitlin warns.

Suddenly the device in Cisco's hand goes dead. “Oh, I really wish that was because the batteries were dead".

Cisco makes no move to continue. “I can’t do this, I’m freaking out what if this is a trap”.

“Cisco, please I need this” Caitlin begs.

Cisco sighs, and tries to shake off his fear, its then that a man comes out of hiding. Neither can see his face, but Caitlin doesn’t need to see his face to know who it is. Moving closer the man doesn’t make any moves to run, or attack. But it’s when they get closer and the light reveals his face that Cisco can’t believe it’s really him.

"Ronnie? Ronnie, it's me, Cait. Look, I brought Cisco with me. We're here to help you" she says treading lightly as not to scare him off.

"NO! No, keep him away from me" Ronnie says grabbing his head. "He's calling out to him".

Cisco had no idea what that meant but decided to speak anyway. “You were in an accident. Do you remember?

"I'm not Ronnie" Ronnie says moving back from Cisco.

Cisco steps closer as Ronnie moves back. Caitlin following.  “Yes, you are. You're Ronnie Raymond".

"I'm not Ronnie. I told you that. Now get away from me" Ronnie says to Cisco and Caitlin. Especially Cisco, he was hard focusing when the other in his head was trying to call out to him.

"Look, we just need to take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs. We'll help you remember who you are" Caitlin tries again.

Ronnie pushes Caitlin out of the way and grabs Cisco face. "Firestorm" he whispers to him.

Letting Cisco go and pushing him back, Ronnie body was once again covered in fire but this time when Caitlin looked back Ronnie was gone.

 

 

Barry was currently pacing Joe’s living room, he had just come from a visit with his dad and it opened his eyes to a lot of things. His obsession to solve his mom’s murder had consumed his life. What he would give to spend another moment with his mother again. He will never get the chance but freeing his father getting the chance to still bond with him, have a life with him that was still possible, and hearing his father tell him to let it all go, and move forward with his life was the last thing he wanted to hear, but it was also just what he needed. Barry thoughts where instantly broken when there was a knock at the door.

Peeking through the nob he saw Eddie standing there. Eddie rushed into the house taking a good look at Barry to make sure everything was ok. “Hey Barry, you ok?"

"Yea, Yea I'm fine. Why?" Barry asked.

"You rushed me over here, and said you needed to talk it was urgent" he says. "I thought something happened".

"No, no...I'm fine" Barry says smiling nervously at Eddie.

_Here it goes._

Barry pulled Eddie in his arms, holding him like it may be the last time he ever did, Eddie wrapped his arms around Barry's shoulder rubbing his back in the process.

"I love you" Barry whispered in Eddie's ear.

Eddie smiled. "Aww, I love you too" he said pulling back.

" When we were kids, I loved you before I even knew what the word "love" meant... there were so many times that I wanted to tell you... Junior prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays, all the Christmases, but I... I never did. I just... I kept it in. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way, I would lose you, too. That's the irony. I was so scared of losing you. I know I've had our whole lives to tell you this, but every time it was the right time I just couldn't find the right words to say something".

Barry took this time to look at Eddie who was wide eyed, and in shock. Eye’s glassy from tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry" Barry whispered moving to step closer to Eddie who back away.

Before Barry could make another motion the front door was opening and Iris was walking through. Eddie took the moment to wipe the tears from his eyes and dart to the door making his way out.

Iris looked from Eddie to Barry and had a pretty good idea what happened. “You Ok?”

“Honestly Iris, I don’t know”.

 

             

 

_"Don’t look for me again" he told her before flaming on and flying away._

“Caitlin...”

Caitlin was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Cisco’s voice, but she couldn’t find it in her move or even look at him. “Don't worry. Hey. Now that we know he's out there, we will find Ronnie again”.

“Why... so we can throw him in there with all the other meta-human psychos?” she says.

“I used to play this game in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with my brother? My house, my career... The rest of my life? Today I finally got that minute. And I wish I hadn't. Seeing him like that, what he's become... Dear God... I wish he had just died that day” she cried.

Cisco took Caitlin in his arms, he hadn’t realized how much seeing Ronnie in that state had affected her. “Caitlin, Ronnie saved Barry’s life today, which means there is still in good in him, we can save him”.

“I hope your right”.

 

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, may your days be bright......._

Barry walked into Joe’s house noticing everyone was there, he smiled taking off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack. This was always his favorite time of the year, he got the chance to forget all his problems and spend time with the people he loved most. Cisco walked up to him and raised his arms, modeling his sweater. Barry was actually speechless Cisco looked really good in the sweater.

“I look ridiculous” he says.

Barry looked him up and down. “You look beautiful” the words leave his mouth before he has the chance to take it back.

Cisco blushed and stared. ”Thanks Barry”.

"Merry Christmas, Cisco" Barry says.

"Merry Christmas Barry" Cisco says smiling. "Oooh, I got something for you. Just a little thank you for the gift" Cisco says handing Barry the box.

Barry shakes it then smiles. "Thanks Cisco" Barry says pulling him into a hug.

_He smells so freaking good….Cisco thinks_

Barry pulls back and places his hands in his pockets. He had been thinking a lot since the talk he had with Eddie, and it seemed like he and Eddie’s friendship was over. Eddie hadn’t returned any of his calls and he was 100% sure Eddie would never return the feelings he had. So maybe it was time to stop chasing a dream. “Look Cisco, I’ve been thinking about this for a little while and I was wondering, if maybe……”

_Oh my god, is he about to ask……._

_Knock Knock._

Barry looks to the door, then back at Cisco before opening it. Cisco sighs, just his luck.

Barry froze when he saw Eddie standing there. “Hey Eddie....uhhhh...what".

Eddie instantly cuts Barry off. "I need to talk to you" he looks to Cisco, and back at Barry. “Privately”.

“Sure, come on in" Barry says nervously, Eddie was about to chew him out he knew it. Barry led Eddie into the kitchen so they could have some privacy.

Barry leaned against the counter and looked down at his feet, Eddie was making him extremely nervous. Eddie leaning on the opposite counter.

“I’m sorry, I left the way I did" Eddie started. “It’s just........".

“I know, it’s a lot to take in" Barry said. “I just needed to tell you, I couldn’t hold it in anymore".

“Since we were kids you've felt this way?" Eddie asked.

“The first moment I laid eyes on you. It was just a kid crush and as we got older it grew in more. I realized I was in love with you. I had so many chances to say something but the thought of losing you always weighed heavily on me".

“You won’t ever lose me Barry, I Promise" Eddie says pushing himself off the counter and making his way over to Barry.

“Whatever happens, we will always be best friends" Eddie says taking Barry's hands in his own. “I’m willing to give this a try if you are".

Barry looked down at his hands, then to Eddie smiling. “Really?"

“Yea, we will see where it goes" Eddie says.

Barry laughs wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist and bringing him in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Barry" Eddie says breaking the kiss.

Cisco stood in the doorway looking at the pair, why should he even be Jealous. Barry and he would never be anything more than friends, who would ever want to be with him. Moving out of the doorway and leaning on a nearby wall Cisco took that time to take a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears.

“Mm. Day like today, grandma Esther's eggnog seems a little light on the bourbon" Joe says handing Cisco a cup of egg nog and peaking in the kitchen.

“Thanks Joe" Cisco says eyes focused on the cup of egg nog.

“How long have you have feelings for him?" Joe asked.

Cisco faked a shocked expression. “What do you mean?"

“Don’t play dumb Cisco, I've seen the way you look at him. How giddy you are when he's around, how you blush when he compliments you and how you always laughs at all his dumb jokes" Joe says making he and Cisco laugh at the last part.

“It’s just a meaningless crush" Cisco points out. “He’s got the guy he has always wanted. I'm happy for him".

"Cisco...." Joe tried but Cisco was in the mood for this conversation.

“I saw something weird tonight" Cisco said cutting Joe off and changing the subject.  "When The Flash and the man in yellow were going full-on bumper cars on each other, I was watching the electricity coming off of them... yellow and red electricity. When Barry was a kid, he said he saw red and yellow lightning in his house the night his mother died. There were two of them. The man in yellow may have killed Barry's mother, but... There was another speedster there that night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on the flash....  
> Cisco has a hard time coping with Barry's new relationship..  
> A look into the past at how Hartley and Cisco's feud started


	5. The Sound and the Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin take a walk down memory lane  
> Cisco and Barry grow closer as friends, maybe a little more to Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had a hard time getting this chapter to come together, honestly I'm still not very happy with it but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter should come a lot faster.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Barry walked into Star labs laughing, once again another successful mission and more criminals behind bars. Things had really been looking up for Barry the last couple of months. Besides the fact he was really starting to feel like he was making a difference in the city, work had been going great. Captain Singh had only yelled at him 3 times in the last month, he calls that progress. Also he and Eddie were doing amazing, Barry spend most nights at Eddie's and their relationship was going great. Things were finally starting to look up for him.

"Yeah!" Cisco says to giving him a high five as he walked into the lab, Barry returning the gesture.

“Efficiently done, Mr. Allen" Wells says smiling at Barry.

"We need a picture" Cisco says running to grab his phone.

“Pretty sure rule number one of having a secret identity is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on" Barry explained.

“Oh, come on, please! This is just for us. This is to document all this" Cisco explained.

"Who knows? Maybe people in the future will want to know how all this happened" Wells agrees.

"All right, well, if you want the future to have the whole story, then, we all need to be in it" Barry says grabbing Cisco's phone.

“First, let me put on some makeup?" Caitlin runs to find her purse.

"The future does not care about your makeup" Cisco counters.

"Mm-mmm. Okay. Big smiles. Three... two... one" Once everyone was in position Barry quickly it the picture button, running to stand behind the other then back before cisco's phone it the ground and shattered.

"Does that count as a selfie?" Cisco asks taking a look at the picture.

"Absolutely" Barry says getting out of costume and changing into his regular clothes.

"Sick. Came out good" Cisco says showing Caitlin who smiled and agreed.

“Thanks for talking me through things out there" Barry says to Wells.

"My pleasure. Well done" Wells congratulates.

“I have to say it was a bit of a rush feeling like a..." Barry begins but Wells cuts him off.

“A hero. Yeah. You're pretty good at it" Wells says giving Barry a pat on the arm before leaving the lab. Barry smiles to himself and moves to grab his jacket.

“Well, as much fun as this is I need to get home. Can't help protect the city without food and some much deserved rest" Caitlin says putting on her jacket and heading out the door. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow.

Cisco smiled and waved goodbye to Caitlin, as did Barry leaving both men in the room with an awkward silence. “Well, I'm going to get going. I have to meet up with Eddie".

Cisco tensed feeling his heart slowly break just a little bit more. Every time Barry bought up Eddie (which was all the time) he felt his heart break even more. Cisco never understood why he always found himself attached to the men he couldn’t have. It always left him with a broken heart.

“How are things with you and Eddie" Cisco asked.

Barry smiled and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Amazing, I never thought I could be this happy".

Cisco smiled. “I’m happy for you".

“Thanks Cisco" Barry says. “Well, I'm going to head out. But hey we need to hang out soon, feel like I haven't seen you in a while".

"Yea, that would be nice" Cisco smiles.

"Ok, see you later" he says running out.

Once Barry was out of the room, Cisco finally let the tears he was holding back fall. One day he would be able to have happiness with somebody he hoped.

 

 

Eddie opened the door to his apartment the minute he heard the knock, he knew exactly who it was. Before he knew it a pair of arms where around his waist pulling him in for a kiss.

“Hey babe" Barry said pulling back from the kiss not letting him go.

“Hi, I missed you. Where did you go after work?" Eddie asked as Barry walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

“I..ah, had to take care of some stuff with Iris" Barry lied. He hated lying to Eddie, he wanted to tell him so many times he was the flash but he didn't know if it was the right time because their relationship was still new.

“Yea, so what do you want to do tonight?"

Barry shrugged and moved in on Eddie backing him against the kitchen counter. “I can think of a few things".

Both were brought to a stop when their phones went off. “Ignore it" Eddie says noticing Barry pull back.

“What if its work, and its important" he said between kisses.

Eddie sighed and pushed Barry back walking to get his phone. “Hello".

“Really? Ok I'll be right there" he said hanging up the phone.

“Some attacked Harrison wells" Eddie says grabbing his jacket and moving to the door. Barry following behind.

“I’ll drive" Barry says shutting the door behind him.

 

 

When they arrived the scene they noticed glass shattered in the main room. Eddie immediately went to work. Barry spotted Joe talking to Wells, walking over to see if he could get some inside details.

"Look, Joe, I apologize for all of this. It just... it really feels like a case of so much for so little. The police should not have been called. I got a prank call before all this happened" Wells explained leading them to the crime scene.

"This feels like more than just a prank, Doctor" Joe threw out.

"Well, there are those who feel I did not suffer enough for the particle accelerator explosion of last year, and some of them act on it" Wells says to Joe.

"Dr. Wells. Dr. Wells, are you okay?" Caitlin asks rushing over to Wells, Cisco following.

“Dr. Snow, I'm... I'm fine. A little chilly. Otherwise, I'm fine. Hello, Cisco. Make yourselves at home as best you can. I'm going to make a hotel reservation" Wells says with a small chuckle wheeling away to make a call.

Cisco looks around the house, taking in its beauty. "Oh... This place is so sick".

"Yeah... hey, what took you guys so long?" Barry asked they should have been there before him.

"We got lost. We've never been here before" Caitlin says.

"Really? Never?" Barry asks somewhat surprised.

"He tends to keep his private life private" Caitlin says.

_Wells sat in his office playing one of his favorite’s games with his most trusted Employee. Harley was a very talented young man, and was one of the people working to help get the accelerator up and working on time. Wells was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Hartley speak something in Spanish._

_"A precipice in front, and wolves behind" Wells nodded._

_"In other words, you're between a rock and a hard place. Check" Hartley said confident in his move._

_“The King is dead" Wells says winning the game and smirking at Hartley._

_“Checkmate" Hartley says smiling at Dr. Wells._

_The pair were interrupted when there was a knocking on the door. "Dr. Wells?”_

_Hartley looked over to the interrupter and sat back in his chair. He took a moment to look this kid up and down, and wonder why this nerd just interrupted he and Wells game._

_“There he is. Hartley, allow me to introduce you to Cisco Ramon. Mr. Ramon here is one of the finest mechanical engineers I have ever seen" Wells says patting Cisco on the back._

_"Wow. I can't believe Harrison Wells said that about me" Cisco blushed,_

_"I'm sure he'll prove to be an invaluable member of your team. Trust me" Wells says smiling at Hartley._

_"You I trust. I don't foresee myself trusting someone who showed up to his first day of work at a billion dollar research facility wearing a T-shirt that says “Keep Calm and Han Shot First.” Hartley says calling out Cisco's taste in fashion and spitting out each word as he talked. Cisco frowned and tried to hide his look of embarrassment. He knew he should have changed his shirt but he just wanted to feel comfortable._

_"Huh... would you give us a minute please, Cisco?" Well says to Cisco who nodded and left the room._

_"Yes, sir. I realize you don't have to explain your hiring decisions to me, but maybe for the sake of a fun exercise, we could pretend you did" Hartley says trying to hide how upset he was at Wells for hiring someone like Cisco._

_"I have a good feeling about him. Just as I did about you" Wells says chuckling." Oh... Hartley... You're still my guy. And nothing and no one is ever going to change that"._

"There's no point of impact. No rock or bat or... any solid object went through these windows. It's as if they just shattered themselves. This wasn't some teenage prank?" Barry says to Wells.

 No, it wasn't" Well says to Barry.

“But you don't want our help. Why?" Barry asked standing up.

“Because I already know who did this. Hartley Rathaway".

"Who is Hartley Rathaway?” Barry asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son. And he has returned".

 

 

"Hartley Rathaway possesses one of the finest scientific minds I've ever encountered" Wells says.

“Any ties to Rathaway Industries?" Joe asked.

“His grandfather founded the company, his father expanded it, and Hartley here was set to inherit the throne" Wells explained.

"What happened?”

“Hartley and his parents had a falling out during his younger years, he never talked to me about it, preferred to keep it private. I couldn't have built the particle accelerator without him" Wells says.

"You guys have never even mentioned his name" Barry said looking to Caitlin and Cisco.

"That's because Hartley had a challenging personality" Caitlin said.

"What she means is he was mostly a jerk. But, every once in a while, he could be a dick" Cisco says remembering all the horrible and mean things Hartley said and did to him during the time he worked with him. Joe laughs at the comment.

“Let’s just say that Hartley, like many outliers, had trouble relating to his peers" Wells says.

“Yes, but he was always your favorite" Caitlin says.

"The chosen one. He referred to himself like that" Cisco points out.

“So if you two were so close, why would he target you?" Joe asks.

“Hartley left S.T.A.R. Labs about a year ago after we had a... a disagreement".

“I could've gone my whole life without seeing that jerk again".

"I'm guessing the two of you didn't have such a great relationship" Barry says.

"We hated each other, and I always thought it was because he was mad that I became close friends with Ronnie, but know I see it was because Ronnie liked me" Cisco says crossing his arms.

That last part made Barry extremely uncomfortable for some reason, clearing his throat he asked "Hartley liked Ronnie".

"He dated Ronnie, but he broke it off way before Cisco came to star labs. Hartley was somewhat.......obsessed with Ronnie" Caitlin states.

“Look, don't worry. We'll stop him. I won't let him hurt you, any of you. Let's get back to my lab, all right?" Barry motioning for Joe to follow behind. Joe nodded but not before throwing Wells one has look.

_"Yo. This place is so dope" Cisco says taking in Star Labs as he followed Hartley. He always dreamed he would someday work at this place, and hear he was on his first day._

_“What a coincidence. We were thinking of making “Yo. This place is so dope” our new slogan" Hartley says. "._

_“If you're so convinced Dr. Wells made a mistake in hiring me, why don't you try proving it to him?" Cisco says already sick of Hartley and his insults._

_"Magnetic flux is measured by what?"_

_“Hall effect pick up" Cisco answers._

_"The dual of a parallel R-C circuit?”_

_“Series R-L circuit, I can go all day, pal" Cisco says crossing his arms but quickly interrupted by clapping._

_"Hartley, it looks like you have met your match. I am Dr. Caitlin Snow. It's very nice to meet you" she says reaching her hand out to Cisco._

_“Cisco Ramon. Nice to meet you." he says expecting the gesture and smiling at her._

_"And just ignore Hartley. We all do" Caitlin says waving Hartley off. Just then a young man walked up next to Caitlin handing her a jacket and stopping in his tracks the moment he laid eyes on Cisco. Hartley noticing Ronnie looking at him walked next to him wrapping his arm around him._

_“and this is Ronnie Raymond, MY boyfriend" Hartley says smiling up at Ronnie, who frowned and pulled his hand away. Hartley rolled his eyes and crossed his arms shaking his head, he and Ronnie needed to talk. He wouldn’t except being broken up, he loved Ronnie and he knew Ronnie loved him so Ronnie was being ridiculous breaking things off._

_“EX!" he says quickly, extending his hand to Cisco._

_“I’m Ronnie's sister Caitlin" Immediately noticing his mistake, and trying to laugh it off. “I mean I'm Caitlin’s brother Hartley"._

_Cisco laughed at Ronnie and accepted the greeting. “Cisco Ramon"._

_Ronnie shook Cisco hand not letting go and just starring him in his eyes. Cisco smiled and Ronnie blushed, he could get lost in that smile. "Can I get my hand back"?_

_Ronnie looked down and quickly let go not realizing he had still been holding his hand. Hartley felt his face heat up, jealously coursing through his veins at the interaction between the two._

_“Let’s go Newbie" Hartley says beginning to walk away._

_“Hope to see you guys around" Cisco says following behind Hartley._

_“What was the Caitlin" Caitlin says laughing at her own joke._

_Ronnie looks away from where he was still watching Cisco. “That’s the man I'm going to Marry right there"._

_“Since when did Ronnie Raymond want to get married?" Caitlin asked confused. Ronnie said he wanted to try a relationship but never ever once said he wanted to get married or even have kids for that matter._

_“I’ve always wanted to get married Caitlin, just never voiced it" Ronnie says mocking Caitlin’s question. “He is special, and I want to get to know him"._

 

Barry was currently dragging Hartley into Star labs in handcuffs, man this guy was an asshole. Even bringing him over here with his super speed, he still managed to be an asshole. Shoving him inside, Hartley quickly stopped when he spotted his old colleagues.

"Well, well, well, the gang's all here" Hartley says and looks over to Cisco. “You’ve lasted a lot longer than I would've thought, Cisco".

"And you didn't last ten seconds against The Flash" Cisco says, Barry smirked at the comment.

“I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper" Hartley told Cisco.

“Hey! I assign the nicknames around here. Although that one's not bad" Cisco says.

Barry pushes Hartley towards the containment cells. “Stay in front of me".

 

 

Soon as Hartley was in the cell, Cisco scanned his body to make sure he didn’t have any weapons or devices to break out of the cell. The computer immediately went off the minute it got to his ears.

"The scanner is detecting foreign metallic objects in your ears. Take 'em out" Cisco says.

“I can't. I suffered head trauma when S.T.A.R. Labs exploded. My hearing was severely damaged. Without these, I'm in pain you can't imagine" says to Cisco looking between he and Caitlin.

"We all lost something that night" he says sadly at the memory of learning Ronnie had died.

“Very clever re-purposing the anti-proton cavities into confinement cells. Wells' idea, I'm sure" Hartley says to Cisco as if Cisco wasn’t smart enough to think of that on his own.

“It was mine, actually" Cisco confirmed smirking.

“Still looking for Wells approval are we Cisco?” Hartley asked smirking. “We both know you will never have it. Just like you would have never had Ronnie".

"Hartley, don't make this more difficult than it has to be" Caitlin says cutting him off.

Hartley ignored her and went back to his original statement. “Ronnie was supposed to be with me, and he would have been. I don’t know what he ever saw in a nothing like you".

"A future apparently" Cisco taunted.

Hartley laughed. "Please, Ronnie would have come to his senses sooner or later. Let's face it Cisco, you never were good enough for him".

"Enough. Give us a minute" Wells says giving Cisco a reassuring look as he walked out the door.

"See you soon, Cisco" Hartley said to him.

"Doubt it!" Cisco said giving him the finger as he walked out.

 

 

Cisco walked into Jitters looking around for Barry, spotting him at a high table he made his way over. "Hey Barry".

Barry smiled as Cisco sat down and look at the food sitting on the table. "Oh, one chocolate chip muffin and a coffee with extra cream, just the way you like it" he says pushing the food in front of Cisco.

Cisco just looks at it and slowly sits down before looking at Barry. "Just the way I like it, you know my order".

"I pay attention Cisco" Barry says in a matter of fact tone.

Cisco gives off an awkward laugh. "What's going on?"

"I thought maybe you needed to get out of star labs and away from Hartley for a little bit".

Cisco sighed. "Yea, Hartley can and always will be a handful no what the situation is".

Barry just have a small smile and took a sip of his coffee. "So, Hartley and Ronnie".

"I know right? I never understood what Ronnie saw in Hartley" Cisco says taking a bit of his muffin.

"How long did Hartley and Ronnie date?" Barry asked.

"According to Ronnie, a few months. Ronnie told me Hartley was somewhat of a handful, and possessive" Cisco says. "Hartley always hated anybody talking to Ronnie, he felt nobody deserved Ronnie's attention but him".

"Did he know Ronnie loved you?" Barry asked.

"Yes, though at the time, I didn't understand why Hartley hated me so much. Now I know" Cisco sighs playing with his muffin.

Barry took Cisco’s hand in his. “Don’t worry Cisco, once this is all over we will find a way to bring Ronnie home” he assured.

Cisco tried to ignore the tingle he felt from Barry’s hand on his, he had to get a grip on these feelings. It was pointless to like a man who was clearly in love with someone else, it just sucked it was hard to move on. Not like he had guys just throwing themselves at him, but a relationship might make this a little easier. If Cisco hadn’t been so focused on starring at his and Barry’s hands he would have noticed Barry sharing the same reaction.

Barry pulled his hand back instantly and took a sip of his coffee. “I’m going to head back, you coming?” Cisco asked.

“No, I need to meet with Eddie, I see you guys later” He smiled.

Cisco smiled back and headed towards the door biting his lip nervously _Weird._

 

 

Once Cisco was back to the lab the first thing he did was begin work on Hartley gloves.

“Where have you been?” Caitlin asked, making her way into the lab.

“I meant Barry at Jitters, he wanted to hang out” Cisco answers but doesn’t look up from what he is doing.

She looks around the room. “Where's Dr. Wells?”

“I'm not sure. Barry was right. Hartley was using sonic resonance. The intensity regulator's measuring decibels. But you know what's weird? He had it set to the lowest setting” he says.

“What do you mean?” she asks making her way over to Cisco.

“Well... He could've completely destroyed his father's building if he wanted to in one blast. So, why not just do it and leave? I mean, why stick around and run the risk of getting caught?” Cisco thinks for a second before coming to the realization. “Unless he wanted to be caught”.

Cisco quickly runs over to the nearest computer to check the security camera’s in the pipeline when he notices that Hartley has broken out of his. Letting out a sigh of defeat he quickly sounds the alarm. “Dr. Wells! There's been a pipeline breach”.

“Stay here” he says to Caitlin before running out of the room.

Barry walked into the police station immediately looking for Eddie, quickly spotting him at his desk he walked over with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the check.

“Hey, ready to go?” Barry asked.

Eddie sighed and sat down at his desk. “Sorry babe Captain Singh gave me more paperwork at the last minute, looks like I’m going to be here for another hour or two”.

“That’s ok, I can just meet you at your place later, I’ll bring dinner” Barry says leaning on Eddie’s desk.

“That would be perfect” he smiled giving Barry a small kiss on the lips. “I promise I’ll make up for it later”.

Barry smirked. “I’ll hold you too it”.

_Ding…_

Barry pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked to see who sent him a message.

_Caitlin- BARRY WE NEED YOU AT STAR LABS NOW, HARTLEY ESCAPED!_

“I gotta go” Barry quickly put his phone in his pocket and makes his way to the door.

“Ok, Love” Eddie looks and Barry is gone. “You”.

 

 

As soon as Barry gets to Star Labs the first he finds is Caitlin, who is one the ground slowly coming too. “Hey! You ok?”

“Dr. Wells and Cisco” she manages to get out before Barry takes off to find them. He manages to find Dr. Wells first and sighs in relief that he is ok. “He’s gone” Wells states.

Barry looks around. “Where’s Cisco?” he asks panicked.

Wells doesn’t get the chance to answer before Barry takes off again, searching all of star labs for him. He finds him in the cortex unconscious and bloody.

“CISCO!” Barry yells running to him to make sure he is still breathing. Barry sighs in relief when he sees Cisco’s chest rising and falling. “Thank god” he says lifting him in his arms.

Cisco moans. “I got you” Barry whispers in his ear.

 

 

_Monitor Beeping…._

How many times was Barry going to hear this sound, it seems to be the latest soundtrack in his life. But currently it wasn’t him connected to the other end. Barry hadn’t left Cisco’s side since he had been brought to the lab, and he didn’t need to see Eddie to know that he was disappointed that he wasn’t coming over tonight. But Cisco needed him more, and he could always make it up to him.

Barry stood up from the chair he was sitting in and move to Cisco’s bedside. Cisco looked so peaceful and so beautiful sleeping, it almost made Barry wonder if he always looked like that at night. Barry all of a sudden had the urge to reach out and touch Cisco, anywhere, he just needed the contact. He ran his hands along Cisco face tracing his features, pushing his hair out of his face, really taking him in.

Barry instantly pulled back when Cisco moaned, signaling that he was awake. “Welcome back Mr. Ramon” Barry smiled.

 

 

“Your evil hearing aids won't help you escape this time. So I'd get comfy” Cisco says smirking at Hartley making his way closer to the cell.

Hartley chuckled and stood up. “You must be enjoying this, Cisco”.

“I am”.

“Ah, well, if that scares you, I can't imagine how you're gonna feel when you open up these doors and let me out of here” Hartley states crossing his arms, an evil smirk forming.

“Hmm... maybe I'm going deaf, 'cause I could've sworn you just said I'm going to let you out” Cisco says.

“And very soon too” Hartley assures.

“Why would I ever do that?” Cisco asks.

“Because I know where Ronnie Raymond is. I know what really happened to him that night. And I know how to save him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is back!


	6. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is back!

"Ronnie Raymond" Cisco says grinning from ear to ear seeing his best friend walking through the doors. Ronnie smiled seeing Cisco walking as fast as he could get to him, scooping him up in the tightest hug possible.

“Cisco" he breathed against his ear. "I missed you so much".

“I missed you too" Cisco says pulling back slightly, but not stepping back from the hug. Mainly because Ronnie wasn't letting him go. Cisco moved his hands from his shoulders to rest on his biceps. Ronnie smiled looking Cisco in his eyes. He was so lost in Cisco he forgot the other people were in the room. Moving forward he gave Cisco a peck on the lips. Any other time Cisco would have thought nothing of it. But considering he learned about his best friend being in love with him, it became a little awkward. But it felt good none the less.

Barry cleared his throat, causing the pair to break apart. Cisco peeked over at Barry, he could have sworn he saw a hint of jealously in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have locked you in there" Cisco says looking to Ronnie.

“Hey... don't" he says grabbing Cisco's face in his hands.

“Welcome back, Mr. Raymond" Wells says wheeling around the corner.

"Dr. Wells. Caitlin told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry" Ronnie says wrapping his arm around Cisco shoulder, who smiled up at Ronnie and return the gesture by wrapping his arm around Ronnie's waist.

“I’m responsible for putting myself in this chair. You are responsible for my still being alive... thank you" Well confirms.

"You said you'd bring him back, and you did. Thank you" Caitlin smiled rubbing her brothers back.

"You're welcome".

“Excuse me? Are we all planning to sing Kumbaya next?" Stein asked.

Wells looks to Stein "Professor Stein, I presume".

"Harrison Wells. Do you have somewhere I can freshen up and get a change of clothes?" he ask.

“Of course. Right this way, Professor" Well says leading them both to the lab.

Ronnie followed Cisco to the changing the room, handing him another hoodie and some clean pants for him to take a shower.

“Head to the lab when you’re done" Cisco says before heading to walk out.

“Wait" Ronnie says grabbing his hand. “I want to talk to you".

“About?" Cisco smirks, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow already knowing where this was going.

Ronnie noticed Cisco's smirk and smiled. “Cait told you didn't she?" he said closing his eyes embarrassed.

“She did" Cisco says leaning against the corner. “The real question is why you didn’t".

Ronnie sighs and sits down on the bench looking at the hoodie in his hands, choosing his next words wisely. All the time he spent trapped inside his own body he had rehearsed this a hundred times, but standing in front of Cisco now he had no idea what to say.

Ronnie never looked up from the hoodie in his hands. “I was scared of losing you”.

“ I kept thinking what if he hates me after I tell him, what if I tell him and things don’t work out” Ronnie says finally looking at Cisco.

“I loved what we had Cisco, you’re my best friend and I didn’t want that to change because I couldn’t control my feelings for you. I didn’t want to hurt you” Ronnie admitted.

“How would you hurt me?” Cisco asked kneeling in front of Ronnie, taking the hoodie from his hands.

“I’m not exactly good with relationships Cisco” Ronnie says pointing out the obvious. _I mean come on look at my train wreck of a relationship with Hartley._

Cisco laughs. “How would you know? You’ve never even tried one”.

“I did…..with Hartley” Ronnie shivers at the memory. _God what was he thinking_ “and that lasted a month”.

“That’s because Harley was an obsessive controlling asshole” Cisco reminded him. “Who you should have never even considered a candidate for a boyfriend”.

Ronnie laughed at the comment, too this day he still doesn’t know what he was thinking when it came to Hartley Rathaway, maybe desperation. “I guess”.

Ronnie took Cisco's hand and pulled him into his lap. “If I have learned on thing from everything that happened this year it’s that you should always tell the people you love how you feel. Because that moment could be taken from you in an instant, and you never know if you'll ever get the chance too".

“I want to give this a try if you are willing Cisco, I want to give us a try" Ronnie says smiling at Cisco leaning in to give him a kiss, before his lips could touch Caitlin’s voice came over the intercom.

“Ronnie, if your dressed we are ready for you".

Ronnie chuckled and dropped his head on Cisco's shoulder, Cisco smiled and stood up. “Maybe you should get in the shower".

“Yea" Ronnie says getting up and walking to the shower.

Cisco walked outside the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down until he was on the ground. Taking in a deep breath he tried to gather his thoughts. He wanted so badly to give things a try with Ronnie. Who would be better as his first boyfriend than his best friend? Ronnie was everything he wanted in a man, the full package. The only problem was his feelings for Barry clouding his judgement, telling him that he should just wait and maybe one day he would have a chance. God he was so stupid, he hated feelings! They were over complicated and always got the best of him. The perfect guy looking him in his face, and he was pawing over a man who was in love with someone else. He stood up when he heard the shower go off.

Cisco was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened, causing Ronnie to jump when he saw Cisco standing there. “Sorry, thought I would wait".

Ronnie smiled at Cisco wrapping his arm around him and pulling him towards the Medical lab. Caitlin and Barry were already waiting, while Stein talked to Wells.

Barry saw Cisco and Ronnie approaching and jealously immediately took over when he saw Ronnie's arm wrapped around Cisco's neck and Ronnie whispering something in Cisco ear.

“Where have you guys been?” Barry asked with somewhat of a tone. “Caitlin’s been waiting”.

“No, I haven’t” Caitlin says turning to Barry and raising her eye.

“What were you guys doing anyway” Barry asks.

“We were talking if you must know, so back off” Ronnie says annoyed with Barry, if he didn't know any better we would swear he saw a hint of jealously in his eyes.

Cisco stood between the two. “Ok guys, lets chill out. Ronnie, Caitlin’s waiting".

Ronnie looked to Caitlin then back at Barry before finally moving to take a seat and let Caitlin check him over.

"Your vitals appear to be normal, except you have a slight fever of 100.6" Caitlin says smiling at her brother.

"Cait, I'm fine, I promise" Ronnie assured her.

"So I did a full medical workup on the Professor. It turns out that now that he and Ronnie are separated, they no longer possess the ability to harness nuclear energy" Wells says bringing the others up to speed on Stein.

"Professor Stein, you seem to be running a little hot as well. Same as Ronnie... 100.6" says Caitlin.

"Hardly a sweat, Dr. Snow. And hopefully now the only thing Ronald and I have in common..." says Stein before Ronnie quickly cuts him off. "It's Ronnie".

“Hey? You going to miss being able to fly?" Cisco asked waiting to ease the tension in the room at bit. Between Ronnie and Barry, and Ronnie and Stein the tension in the room was so think it would break a knife.

"Yeah, maybe if I was the one holding the controller" Ronnie says.

"Meaning?" Stein asks somewhat offended.

“Meaning, you weren't the most conscientious body-mate" Ronnie explains.

"So you do not consider keeping you alive to be conscientious?" he asks moving a step closer.

"Alive? We were living under a bridge, eating garbage" Ronnie says raising an eyebrow at the fact Stein thought he was doing them any good by living on the streets.

"I did not determine that it would be my mind that would dominate our existence, but thank God it was. I could feel your fear and panic, emotions that likely would have gotten us killed in that state" Stein says defending his actions.

"You kept me buried down. You kept me from them" Ronnie says pointing to Caitlin and Cisco.

"Which is likely why they are still alive" Stein states putting an end to this meaningless argument. He did what he did to protect the people they loved, and he wouldn’t take it back. "Now I believe you and I have spent quite enough time together. I would like to go home to see my wife”.

"Mr. Allen will take you".

"Thank you" Stein says making his way to the door, he couldn't spend another minute in that room.

Ronnie sighed and rolled his eyes, he hasn’t been back for a day and already made two enemies. "I need some pizza" he says turning towards Caitlin.

“You got it".

 

 

"And the boomerang goes flying through the cortex, smashing everything and Cisco's all, “My bad. This one's on me" Caitlin laughs explaining yet another one of their adventures at star labs since he had been gone. Ronnie missed so much, Caitlin was glad to have her brother back to be able to share some of the memories.

”Sounds like you had some crazy times" Ronnie says chuckling and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, we have" Caitlin says smiling at the memory.

“Are you ready for life to get back to normal?" Caitlin asked Ronnie, for the last year he had live his life trapped in his own body. Getting back to normal might take some time.

Ronnie smiled not taking his eyes off his coffee. “What is normal?" he asked.

Caitlin laughed. “What do you want to do now?"?

Ronnie looked at her and sighed. “I don’t know, I would like to try and get my life back. Maybe help you guys at star labs...........”

“We would love to have you" Caitlin says cutting him off, voice full of excitement.

Ronnie laughed at Caitlin’s excitement, and went back to looking at his cup. Caitlin noticed how distracted Ronnie was and took his hand to get his attention. “What’s up?"

Ronnie sighed and sat back. “Cisco".

“What about him?" she asked.

“I talked to him earlier....I told him how I felt and what I wanted" Ronnie says with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“And????" Caitlin asked.

“I didn't realize it until now but I think Cisco has feelings for Barry" Ronnie said running his hands over his face and threw his hair.

Caitlin sighed, she remembered when Cisco finally told her he had feelings for Barry. It’s not like she didn't already know, between Cisco constant blushing whenever he came into the room or how nervous he got whenever Barry was up close to him, or the fact he was always staring at him 24/7. Seriously everybody knew but Barry.

From Caitlin’s silence Ronnie knew it was true. “I’ll take your silence as a yes".

“Have you told him how you felt" she asked.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow, and Caitlin threw up her hands. “Hey! I thought you were dead".

Ronnie sighed and shook his head. “It’s been a year Cait......a whole year. You would think that maybe my feelings would be gone, but as soon as that elevator door opened and I saw him again. It was like I feel in love even more".

“Ronnie" Caitlin says grabbing Ronnie attention. “Cisco may have feelings for Barry but you’re his best friend and he loves you".

“Don’t give up hope" Caitlin says giving him a small smile.

"Do you guys need anything else? We're about to close up" the waiter asked grabbing the empty cups.

"I'm good. Cait?" Ronnie asked looking to Caitlin who looked at him wide eyed, before Ronnie could ask what was wrong Caitlin was grabbing him and pulling him under the table.

"Ronnie, get down!!!”

 

 

Barry was currently standing at Eddie's door, he hadn't knocked yet but he felt like he needed to be there.

_That Ronnie Guy_

Who did he think he was, having his hands all over Cisco! _HIS CISCO!_ Wait he didn't just say his Cisco, no no no! He didn't see Cisco in that way, they were friends that all. Barry didn't understand why he was so worked up about Ronnie being affectionate towards Cisco, they were friends and so what if they got together. Good for Cisco, he deserved the happiness he had with Eddie. He loved Eddie more than anything, and nothing would change that. He finally got his dream guy. Yea, so what if they got together.

Barry was just about to knock on the door when his phone with off

_911_

Without a second thought Barry took off out of the building.

 

 

Barry stood watching Stein and Ronnie rubbing out the stiffness in his neck, the fragments were finally out but he body was terribly sore.

"I'm still inside Ronald" Stein stated.

"There has to be a better way to phrase that" Cisco says at the awkwardness of the statement. Barry blushing at the statement, Caitlin noticing.

“Beta, Alpha, Theta, Delta... all your brain waves are perfectly in sync. The chances of that happening are next to impossible" Caitlin says directing her attention back to Ronnie and Stein.

"Impossible just another Tuesday for us, remember?" says Barry.

" Yeah, but this is like some Twilight Zone level stuff, and I say that knowing full well that we have a guy locked up in our basement who can turn himself into poison gas".

“Wait, really?" Ronnie asked turning back to look at Cisco.

“Dude, that was, like, week three" Cisco says smiling at Ronnie.

“Look, if this Eiling is as dangerous as you say, then I need to warn Clarissa" Stein says quickly trying to make his way to his jacket and keys.

Barry stopped him. "I promise, I can get Clarissa out of the city in time, but we need you to stay here. Professor, I need you to trust us".

"Very well" Stein says walking out of the room Cisco following. Caitlin turned to her computer. Barry looked to Cisco then back at Ronnie whose head was down, it was obvious something was on his mind.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Barry asked.

Ronnie looked to Barry and frowned." Yeah. Yeah, it's just not the S.T.A.R. Labs I knew".

"Ronnie, this isn't the world that you knew" Barry stated pointing out how much things have changed.

"Tell me about it" Ronnie says leaving the room to join Cisco and Stein.

Barry never took his eyes off Ronnie and he watched him walked to Cisco, obviously saying something funny because Cisco had started laughing.

“Sooooooooooooooooo, this is awkward" Caitlin says never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Barry looked away and starred at Caitlin confusion written all over his face. "What?"

“Well, it’s just your in love with Eddie, but have feelings for Cisco" she said finally peaking over her shoulder.

“What!?" he laughed. “I don’t....."

“You can’t take your eyes off him, and you've been nothing but jealous since the moment Ronnie walked through that door" Caitlin stated turning around to face Barry. “You love him don’t you?"

Barry said nothing and started pacing, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Caitlin I care about Cisco a lot, but I am in love with Eddie".

Neither Caitlin nor Barry saw Cisco standing in the doorway listening, Cisco quickly walked away from the room and leaned on the nearest wall where no one could see him. Hearing those words hurt more than anything.

Caitlin smiled at Barry and patted him on the back before heading to the door. “Hmmmmm. maybe we should head back in the room with the others" she says walking out of the room.

Caitlin left Barry there with his thoughts. In love with Cisco, is she crazy? She knew how much he loved Eddie and how long he waited to have what they have now. He was just being over protective of Cisco….yeah that was it. _Overprotective._

 

 

“You guys can stay down in Iris' old room. It's kind of small, but...“ Barry looked around the house hoping to not run into Iris. It would be just his luck that she would be stopping by today, thankfully he saw no sign of her.

“Hey. We have guests” Joe asked making his way over to the group.

“Yeah, we do. I hope that's okay” Barry asks knowing this was sudden.

“Mi casa”.

“This is Ronnie” Caitlin says introducing her brother with pride.

“Nice to meet you” Joe says quickly coming to the realization. “Ronnie, the... Dead brother?”

“Right” Ronnie smiles.

“Beer?” Joe says offering Ronnie the beer he had gotten originally for himself. This day seemed to be full of surprises.

"Thanks” Ronnie says accepting the beer from Joe. Just then then the door opened and Cisco walked into the house.

“Hey guys, sorry got caught up at the lab" Cisco said walking to stand in front of Ronnie.

“Are you spending the night too?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yea Ronnie wanted me to stay with him tonight, I hope that's ok" he says.

"After everything you guys have done for me and Barry. My home is your home" Joe says smiling and heading back to the kitchen for a beer for himself and Cisco.

“Wait, you’re staying?" Barry asked rubbing the back of his head uncomfortable with the idea.

“Yes" Cisco frowns.

“It’s just that it’s my childhood home and........" Barry starts but cuts himself off when he sees Cisco crossing his arms, a look of interest at were that comment is going.

“What do you think we are going to do Allen?" Ronnie asked stepping in front of Cisco placing his hands on his hips.

“I...." Barry started.

"Cisco and I are just friends and even if we were together, what we do is none of your business and I would never disrespect Joe's house" Ronnie rolled his eyes and made his way over to Caitlin he had enough of Barry and his jealous attitude today.

Cisco lowered his eyes to the ground not knowing exactly what to say to break the uncomfortable silence in the air.

“Well, Iris should be here, soon she’s fixing us Dinner tonight” Barry says heading towards the door. “I have to meet Eddie so I’ll be back later”.

Quickly Barry moves out of the house, and speeds of towards his boyfriend.

 

 

Eddie opens the door to his apartment after debating if he should grab his gun because of the loud banging on the door. He was very thankful he didn’t when he saw Barry standing on the other side.

“Barry, what the…….” Eddie was instantly cut off by Barry grabbing him by the waist and kissing him with everything he had. Barry pushed Eddie into the apartment kicking the door shut as he did so, Eddie was just about to protest when Barry lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Eddie pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch any air he could get. “Barry, what…..” his words instantly cut off when Barry started to tease the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Oh god Barry" Eddie says feeling his back hitting the bed, and Barry beginning to remove his clothes.

Barry didn’t know what got over him but right now he needed Eddie more than anything.

 

 

Cisco was currently holding his stomach laughing and reminiscing at old times he and Ronnie use to have. He was sitting on the counter, grabbing dish to dry as Ronnie washed. Ronnie offered after dinner and Cisco decided to help so he could spend more time with Ronnie. He really did miss his best friend.

“All I'm saying Cisco is you weren’t as innocent as everyone claimed you were" Ronnie says face full of laughter.

“I liked it that way, prince by day villain by night" Cisco says smiling at the comment. Soon the laughter died down and there was a pregnant silence.

"I miss this" Ronnie says almost sounding like a whisper.

"Me too" Cisco says placing the towel on the counter.

"So, I'm assuming you haven't noticed Barry's jealously towards me" Ronnie says smirking at Cisco's blank expression.

“Jealously?" he asked. “Why would Barry be jealous of you?"

“Hmmmmmmmm.....I don’t know probably because he likes you" Ronnie stated pausing to studying Cisco's reaction.

Cisco bust out into a fit of laughter. “That’s funny".

Ronnie smiled and moved his hands to his hips. “What’s so funny about it"?

“Uhhhhhhhh, I don't know maybe because Barry has been obsessed with his boyfriend the day I meant him" Cisco states.

“Plus why would Barry like me. He has a very gorgeous cop boyfriend to come home to every night, why would he want me" Cisco said looking down at the dish towel in his hand.

Ronnie walks over to him and removes the towel. “Why do you do that?"

“What?"

“Putting yourself down like you’re not good enough for anybody. Barry may have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean he can't still be attracted to you. Your amazing Cisco, successful, funny, loyal.....”

Ronnie moved closer and lifting Cisco chin to look him in the eye, standing between his legs. “And you’re the most beautiful person I have ever meant in my life, and if any guy can't see that. Well than he is an idiot".

Cisco smiled and lowered his head again trying to hide his blush.

“Look Ronnie, I've been thinking....." Cisco's comment was immediately cut off when Ronnie dropped to the ground catching himself quickly on the counter. Cisco jumped off the counter and grabbed him pulling him to a nearby chair.

“Hey, you ok?" he asked voice full of worry.

“Yea" Ronnie says shaking off the dizziness. “Yea, just got a little dizzy for a second".

Ronnie gives Cisco a reassuring smile and stands up to prove his point, Cisco not taking the bait pushes him back in the chair. "I'll get you a glass of water".

 

 

Barry was currently looking at the ceiling, loss of breath and covered in Eddie and sweat at the moment. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but he just knew for some reason he needed Eddie, he need to know that their love was still strong that that connection was still there.

“What’s gotten into you?" Eddie asked lifting his head from Barry's chest and looking him in the face.

Barry's face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?”

“4 times Barry? We never gone that many rounds before" Eddie points out.

Barry sighed taking a deep breath. “I....ahhh...guess I'm just trying to spice things up".

Eddie laughed and laid his head back on Barry's chest. “I like this kinky side Mr. Allen".

Not even a minute later, Barry could feel how heavy Eddie felt against him and the small snoring that soon filled the air let him know that he had fallen asleep. Barry looked down at the beautiful man in his arms and smiled. He gave Eddie a small kiss on the top of his head and turned off the light ready to take it down, when his phone went off.

He felt Eddie stir in his arms but thankfully it didn't wake him.

“Hello" Barry whispered holding the phone in one hand and rubbing Eddie's arm with the other one.

“Barry get to Star labs NOW! It’s Stein".

 

 

Everyone was currently at Stein’s house saying their goodbyes to the pair. After everything that happened at the army base, they found it was safest if they went somewhere where they could learn more about their powers and how to control them better.

Ronnie walked over to Cisco smiling at him and pulling him in his arms. “I’m going to miss you like crazy”.

“I’m going to miss you too, but we can still talk on the phone right?” Cisco asks.

“Of course” Ronnie smiles.

Cisco leaned up and gave Ronnie a kiss on the lips, Ronnie not expecting the kiss grabbed Cisco’s face in his hands, pulling back slowly he smiled. “What was that for?”

“I was thinking, if you still want too. I’m willing to give us a try” Cisco says shyly.

“Cisco Ramon are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Ronnie asks smirking.

“No” Cisco frowns crossing his arms.

Ronnie’s grin immediately dropped. “I’m taking you up on your offer, to be my boyfriend”.

Ronnie laughed, and pull Cisco in for another kiss this time using to tongue to part Cisco’s lips and depending the kiss. Barry peeked around the corner at the pair and took a deep breath moving back and leaning on the wall, he couldn’t explain it but seeing the pair like that almost felt like heartbreak. He blink a few times before taking a deep breath. _Come on Allen, you have the guy of your dreams. Cisco is your friend._ Barry nodded to himself and walked off to join the rest of the group.  

Ronnie pulled back leaning his head against Cisco forehead. “I love you” he whispered.

“Love you more” Cisco says.

Ronnie chuckled. “Impossible”.

Cisco smiled, and grabbed something out of this pocket. “This is for you”.

Ronnie looks down at Cisco hands and notices he is holding out a phone, Ronnie frowns but takes the phone and raises his eye to Cisco in confusion. “Its encrypted and you can only call one phone number but at least you will have someone to talk too without having to worry about anyone tracing the phone”.

“Ready Ronald” Stein asked making his way over.

“Stop calling me that” Ronnie rolled his eyes and walked over to Caitlin giving her a big hug. “Promise I’ll be back this time.

She smiled. “I know you will”.

“Love you Sis” he says.

“Love you too little brother”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on the Flash-  
> Barry is confused about his feelings  
> Cisco is suspicious of Wells  
> Barry and Cisco do something they may both regret in the long run...


	7. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is confused about his feelings  
> Cisco is suspicious of Wells  
> Barry and Cisco do something they may both regret in the long run...

Eddie and Barry walked hand in hand into the central city bowling alley, Iris meant a new guy and wanted Barry to check him out and since he and Eddie have hardly spent much time together in the last couple weeks he figured he and Eddie could use a date night so why not a date night with the girl he considered his sister.

“ This is so going to be so much fun” Eddie says smiling up at Barry, he and Barry had barely spent more than 15 minutes alone in the last two weeks and Barry seemed really distant all of a sudden so he was pretty excited when Barry suggested a date night. He had to admit he would have preferred it alone but he will take any time spent with Barry, plus he loves hanging out with Iris so it won’t be so bad.

Barry looked down at Eddie and smiled giving his hand a small squeeze and lowering his head to give him a kiss. “Yes, it is”.

Eddie smiled into the kiss, this is what he missed about his boyfriend. He didn’t know what was wrong with Barry, or what had been on his mind the last couple of weeks but hopefully it would so past soon.

Barry and Eddie spotted Iris standing outside of the bowling alley alone. Eddie and Barry thought nothing of it at first, maybe her date was a little late. Which in Barry’s eyes was never a good sign for a date, but who is he to judge he’s never on time for anything.

“Hey Iris” Eddie says pulling her in for a hug Barry following right behind.

“So where is this mystery man running late? Not a good look for a date with the family” Barry frowns looking around to see if he could spot him.

“He actually cancelled right before you guys got here” Iris says with a small hint of disappointment in her voice. “So you guys can enjoy a night out without me”.

Iris smiles at the pair and moves to head home when Barry grabs her hand. “No Iris! Come on, your already here why not just make the best of it”.

Eddie shakes his head. “Yea, we will eat, drink and kick your ass at bowling. It will be fun”.

Iris laughs and nods. “Ok”.

 

 

Well laughs at the flick he is watching, Cisco insisted on a movie night and demanded that they have one once a week since Wells had only seen probably about 5 movies in his time. Which to Cisco was completely unacceptable. Wells concentration is pulled from the movie when he notices that Cisco is once again laughing at something on the phone in his hand.

“Ronnie?” Wells asks not taking his eyes off the movie and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Uhhhhhh, you’re missing the movie” Cisco says pointing to the screen and going back to his phone.

Wells smirked and silently ate his popcorn as Cisco toyed with his phone before placing it in his lap. “Ahhh, look who has back come to join the movie night”.

Cisco glared at Wells digging into his popcorn and stuffing his mouth with a handful. “I’ve seen this movie 100 times, it’s all about you getting your movie cherry popped”.

Wells raised an eye at Cisco, causing a blush to spread across his face. Cisco his eyes embarrassed and tried to fix that comment. “I so didn’t meant for that to come out like that”.

Wells laughed. “Its ok Cisco”.

“How is Ronnie?” Wells asked deciding to revisit the previous question he asked.

“He’s good, bored, and already tired of Stein and ready to head back home” Cisco said smiling and toying with his phone again when he noticed a text message.

“Is that safe?” Wells asked looking at the phone.

“Yes, with a little help from Felicity it is untraceable, but sadly he can only call one number off the phone……mine” Cisco says waving his phone.

"I'm sure to Ronnie that's not a bad thing" Wells says directing his attention back to the movie.

"Kinda wish he was here, it’s weird starting off our relationship as a long distance relationship" Cisco says placing the phone back in his lap.

"Sometimes those are the strongest ones" Well says glancing back at Cisco.

“I guess so, would have been nice though to take him to my brothers birthday party" Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Things aren't any better with your family" Wells asks.

Cisco points to the screen. " You’re missing the movie".

Wells smiles and looks back at the movie, Cisco dropping the subject for 38 seconds exact before...... “Ok things have gotten better………since I decided to stop seeing them so much”.

The conversation was instantly put to a stop when the alarms starting going crazy. Cisco slide his chair over to one of the computer to see what was causing the commotion. “Someone broke into the central city morgue”.

Wells face twisted in confusion. “Who would want to rob a morgue?”

 

 

“Can’t believe that jerk stood you up” Barry says gathering up all the bowling shoes, as they changed into their regular shoes.

“It’s not the end of the world Barry” Iris says to calm down Barry. “It was a first date nothing special”.

“Actually Iris the first date is the most special one” Eddie throws in. “Kind of sets the tone for the rest of the relationship if you ask me”.

Iris smiles at that. “It that what happened with you and Barry?”

Barry chuckled and leaned down to give Eddie a kiss of the cheek before walking over to give back their shoes. Eddie blushed and the gesture and looked back at Iris. “Even though Barry and I have been friends for years, our first date was pretty special”.

Iris smiles at Eddie daydreaming, mostly likely about their first date. “Do you see you and Barry together forever?”

“I hope so, but you never know what the future holds” Eddie says looking Iris in the eyes.

Iris nods. “I hear that”.

Eddie sighs and looks around to see were Barry is, when he spots him standing in line waiting he turns back to Iris. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”.

Eddie takes a deep breath. “Have you noticed anything different about Barry?”

Iris face twist in one of confusion. “No. Why do you ask?”

Eddie shrugs. “It’s just he has been different lately, really distant. I can tell his mind is somewhere else and I was just wondering if I was the only one noticing it”.

Iris smiled and rubbed Eddie’s hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing. But if you really want to know maybe you should just ask”.

Eddie nodded and looked to see Barry making his way back over. “You guys ready to go?”

Before anyone could make a move Eddie was reaching in his pocket for his phone. “I got to go. Emergency at the morgue”.

Barry quickly grabbed his and Eddie’s jacket. “I should go too. They're going to need someone from the crime lab, do you want us to drop you off on our way Iris?”

“Uhhhh, no I think I’ll walk I could use the fresh air” she says grabbing her jacket and giving a quick smile as she made her way to the exit.

Barry didn’t exactly agree with that idea but he didn’t have a chance to really object to it seeing as he and Eddie were in a hurry.

 

 

Barry sighed deeply pacing the room and running his fingers through his hair. “So what are we going to do? Joe seems confident that he can take down Mardon, me on the other hand…..”

“Don’t worry Barry, we will find a way” Wells assured Barry as he made his way out of the room.

Caitlin smiled at Barry. “Wells is right Barry we always find a way to take down the metahumans, this time is no different”.

“I know……I know I guess this one just hits harder because it’s Joe” Barry says leaning on the desk. Caitlin gives Barry’s shoulder a small rub before leaving the room.

Cisco stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Barry, he had to admit this was a little awkward for him, one because his feelings for Barry were still somewhat there and two because Ronnie told him he thinks Barry likes him. He knows that number two not true but he would be lying if a small part of him didn’t want to know. But then there was a even bigger part that decided maybe it was best to leave it alone.

“You ok?” Cisco started.

Hearing Cisco’s voice brought Barry out of his thoughts. “Yea…..yea I’m fine” Barry smiles.

Cisco raised an eyebrow, causing Barry to laugh. “I guess I have a lot on my mind”.

Cisco pulls up a chair and pats for Barry to have a seat while going to grab the chair he was previously sitting in. Barry looks at the chair before turning it around so the back was against his chest. “I’m all ears”.

“What makes you think I want to talk about it?” Barry asks.

“Well, you seemed pretty distracted the whole time we were talking about Mardon, as well as just now when Caitlin left. Something’s bugging you” Cisco says.

“I don’t know…..I just feel like lately something in my life just doesn’t feel quite right” Barry starts. “A couple weeks ago everything seemed so perfect and now…….” Barry stops and looks at Cisco.

“Now….?” Cisco tries.

“I don’t know” he all but whispered. “Something feels missing”.

“What feels missing?” he asked.

Barry shakes his head. “I don’t know, maybe it could be something with my dad, or work. I’m sure it will pass in a few weeks”.

Cisco smiled and gave Barry’s back a pat. “I hope so, hate to see you in a funk dude”.

Barry laughed and ignore the feelings that went through his body when Cisco touched him. Barry knew actually what was wrong. _Cisco_ ever since he woke up and laid eyes on him, spent time with him, he had felt a connection to him in a way he has never felt with anybody. Maybe he the thing he was feeling was fear. The feeling didn’t come until Ronnie came around, maybe he was afraid he was going to lose his friend. YEA! That was it!

Barry took a deep breath and looked at Cisco whose focus was now on his computer. “Soooooooo, how are you and Ronnie?”

Cisco looked at Barry who couldn’t helped but noticed the smile and blush creep across his face. “Great under the circumstances. I’ve never done a long distance relationship before….or any relationship for that matter….” Cisco quickly cut himself off and closed his eyes.

“Did I just say that out loud”?

Barry chuckled and asked. “You’ve never been in a relationship?”

Cisco was pretty sure his face was cherry red by now. “No, this would be my first”.

“Wow, that’s surprising” Barry said shocked that Cisco has never been with anyone.

Cisco frowned and placed his hands on his hip. “Why is that surprising”?”

Barry noticed Cisco’s posture change, and realized that he must have offended him. He couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he looked right now. He made sure to choose his next words wisely. “It’s just…….you’re really attractive Cisco, and you have an amazing personality with a heart the size of central city. I’m just surprised no one has ever taken the time to appreciate that”.

Its official Cisco was completely red and there was no way he could hide it, and Barry’s smile made it obvious that his face was completely red. “I hope Ronnie doesn’t take that for granted”.

“I’m sure he won’t” Cisco assured.

Barry took a deep breath and looked down. “He didn’t seem to like me very much. Is he jealous of how close of a friendship we have?”

Cisco frowned. “No…he……”

“He what?” Barry asked noticing how nervous Cisco suddenly became.

Cisco sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “He thinks you like me”.

Barry laughed, causing Cisco to laugh with him.

“I know it sounds weird even suggesting it” Cisco says covering his face with his hands, peaking between too to see Barry’s reaction.

Barry smiled faded. "Why would he think that?"

Cisco shrugged. "I don’t know honestly".

Barry didn't honestly know what to say to that, he had been feeling so off lately and it mainly started when Ronnie came back, even with Eddie the connection he once thought was strong as ever just didn't feel like was there.

Barry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he hasn't even noticed that Cisco even moved forward. “You, ok Bar?"

Barry looked Cisco in the eye's and for some reason he felt like that one thing that was missing in his life, that void had finally been filled. He didn't know what took over him when he reached forward and grabbed Cisco waist pulling him forward and connecting their lips. Barry could feel Cisco tensed up, hands pressed against Barry chest the moment he pulled him forward.

Barry waited for Cisco to pull away and punch him in the face, yelling at him to never talk to him again. It was when Barry felt Cisco hands moving up his chest to around his neck that he decided to deepen the kiss. Barry wrapped his other arm around Cisco, gripping Cisco waist as tight as he could. He did want this to end, he didn't want to let me go.

_I’m cheating on my boyfriend, this isn't right. I should stop, I have to stop but I can't because this actually does feel right, he feels right._

Cisco moans into the kiss.

_Oh god those sounds, his voice, the feel of his body against mine. Why can't I control myself?_

Barry slowly moves his hands from Cisco waist, down to his ass giving it a small squeeze causing Cisco to moan loudly. Barry smiled and moved his hands down gripping Cisco's thighs and lifting him into his arms. Before things could go any further Barry could hear the sound of Caitlin’s heels coming close as well as Well's voice. Cisco motioned for Barry to put him down, and both straightened themselves up.

Soon as Caitlin and Wells rounded the corner, Barry started to make his way to the door. “Hey guys I'm going to head out and check on Joe".

Barry speeded out of the room as quick as possible, he needed to talk to someone about this.

 

 

It took Barry a matter of seconds to arrive at his childhood home and he was so thankful when Iris was there sitting on the couch writing her blog. As soon as she heard the door she turned around and greeted Barry with a smile. "Hey, Bar!”

"Hey, he says looking around the house making sure they are the only two.

Iris faced twisted in confusion closing her laptop and watching Barry take a sit next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I did something bad Iris".

Iris tried not to let Barry see how worried she all of a sudden became, if it was something super bad she wanted to make sure she was strong for him. "Ok, tell me what happened".

Barry sighed running his hands through his hair, talking a long pause before he could find the words to get started. "I haven't been feeling like myself for a few weeks now".

Iris shifted on the couch, placing her hand on Barry's arm for him to continue. "I’ve been feeling like something in my life is missing, like there is this void that I can't seem to fill".

“What do you think is causing it?" she asks.

"At first I thought maybe it was just me and I was overwhelmed with all that has happened to me in the last year. With the accelerator, star labs, and finally being with Eddie. Or maybe a side effect of me being in the coma" Barry stops to catch his breath.

"Ok, well Barry when did this all start?" she tries.

Barry sighs, not sure if he wants to tell Iris this. "When Caitlin’s Cousin Sam came into town, do you remember Cisco Ramon?"

"Yes, that cutie from Star labs" she says smiling.

"Well Sam....." _Such a ridiculous cover-up._ "Likes Cisco, well he is in love with him".

Its official Iris has no idea what going on. “Ok Barry I’m lost and confused why do you care?"

"Because I think I have feelings for him....for Cisco “Barry admitted.

Barry couldn’t even look Iris in the eyes after that, he can already imagine what her face says. The shock that was probably written all over it, and sure enough when he looked over he shocked face was worse than he thought, but what was worse was that it all of a sudden turn into a smile. "How long have you had feelings for him?"

"I don’t know honestly" Barry shrugs.

Iris face went back to being serious. "Have you acted on those feelings?"

Barry couldn't look at her, and that was all it took for Iris to get the hint. "So you have, have you two had sex?"

Barry head snapped up quickly looking at Iris. “NO!".

Iris threw her hands up. "But I'm guessing you've kissed him"

Barry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "I couldn't control myself, when we’re talking it was just somebody about me that just wanted to touch him and when I kissed him I felt like that void that I’ve been feeling was finally filled".

Iris smiled, and Barry rolled his eyes. "This is amusing to you".

"It just a little weird you've always been so obsessed with Eddie, I never thought I’d ever see you be attracted to anybody else" she explained.

"But you know me Barry, I love Eddie but your happiness is what important to me. Which one do you want to be with?"

Barry shrugged feeling defeated. "Cisco has a boyfriend, and was caught off guard so I don’t know if he even feels anything for me".

"Talk to him Barry, and even if you decide that Cisco isn't who you want Eddie still needs to know" she says.

Barry nods. "Yea, thanks Iris".

Barry moves to leave, but Iris stops him before he can make it out. "Before you leave Barry, I need to talk to you about something........concerning Harrison Wells".

Barry face turns into one of confusion. "Ok, what about him?"

"My sort of advisor at the paper is always teaching me lessons, tricks of the trade, how to get good story, and one of the things he's repeatedly telling me is to follow your hunch, see where it leads" Iris says.

"Ok? Sounds like good advice" Barry says.

"Yeah, it is. Except in this instance, that hunch involves you. It's about Harrison Wells. I mean, a lot of strange things have been happening in Central City this past year. The Flash, the Burning Man people going missing. He was there at Stagg's office the night that Stagg went missing".

Barry had an idea where this was headed and he didn't like it one bit. "And you think that Doctor Wells is what, responsible?"

"Look, I don't really know him, but you and your friends do. Barry, in your heart of hearts, do you think it's possible that there's more to Harrison than people have been led to believe?" Iris was grateful for everything Harrison did for Barry but even she had to admit this all seemed a little fishy.      "

"Harrison Wells is a good man. If you're looking for a story, then you're not gonna find one with him" Barry says ending the conversation by walking out the door, leaving Iris stunned.

 

 

Barry treads lightly walking into Star labs, he needed to talk to Cisco but he was afraid if he was left alone with him he would lose control again. He didn't know what it was about this boy but he drove him crazy, made him feel something he hasn't felt with anybody including Eddie. Barry finds it weird that he doesn't spot on person on his way in. He stops when he sees Cisco working on the wand, he doesn't know what to say or how to start. Would Cisco be mad or happy? Is this something that Cisco wanted or did he want to be with Ronnie. He needed answers. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Cisco's startled scream.

“What the hell Barry?" he asked holding his hand over his heart trying to steady his breathing.

"Sorry, I didn't......" Barry started.

“Gosh, well you did" Cisco says finishing his sentence turning away from Barry to place the wand back on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is everybody?" Barry asked looking around the room.

"Caitlyn went home for a change of clothes and food, and Wells went for a coffee run. Which I insisted going with him but he was against it. Getting that wheelchair in and out of the van is a struggle picture doing it without working legs" he says causing Barry to laugh at the humor of it.

"So it’s just us" Barry asked.

Cisco tensed and starred at Barry. Barry walked over to him and leaned on the counter next to where Cisco was working, he could tell from the look on Cisco's face that he was nervous and a little bit uncomfortable.

"We need to talk" Barry starts.

"About the wizard’s wand or our make out session?" Cisco says.

Barry covers his face in his hands embarrassed. “Yea, Cisco I don't know what came over me, I just......"

Barry didn't know if he should tell Cisco the truth about what he was feeling.

"Its ok, it was a mistake. Don't worry about it, Eddie and Ronnie don't have to know" Cisco swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to his work.

"What if I don't want it to be a mistake?" Barry asked closing his eye's tight. He couldn't look at Cisco, he couldn't see that look of disgust on his face.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

Barry opened his eyes and noticed that Cisco was now looking at him with his arms crossed, but instead of disgust, Cisco face read curiosity.

"I haven't been feeling like myself these last few weeks, something has been off and Eddie has noticed it he hasn't said anything but I can see the concern in his eyes" Barry took a moment to look Cisco in the eyes.

"Ok....?" Cisco says trying to get to get to the point.

"It all started when Ronnie came back" Barry says.

"When Ronnie came back?" Cisco repeated crossing and uncrossing his arms, what does Ronnie have to do with the fact that Barry basically molested him earlier not that he didn't enjoy it but Cisco was in a relationship now and what they did was considered cheating. A few weeks ago Cisco would have had no problem with what happened, but now he didn't know what to think of it, other than it felt good and right.

"Seeing how much Ronnie loves you, how much he wants to be with you brought out something in me.......jealously. I convinced myself that I was just being jealous because you’re my friend......my best friend and that I was being protective because I didn't know Ronnie" Barry says starting to pace putting together the pieces of everything as he was telling Cisco.

"Since I meant you there has always been something there, something I couldn't quite figure out" Barry stopped and look at Cisco who had a look of worry and confusion written all over his face.

"Barry, I'm confused I have no idea what's happening right now" Cisco says.

"I have feelings for you Cisco" Barry finally lets out. “I like you....like you".

Cisco was completely shocked and frozen in place, the shock didn't last long before it turned into hysterical laughter.

Barry couldn't help the smile that came with Cisco laughing. "What?"

"You like me.....Barry your obsessed with Eddie" Cisco says threw his laughter.

"I am not obsessed, I love him" Barry said with a small hint of frustration in his voice.

Cisco laughter stop and his face twisted into one of anger. "You love him but you have feelings for me? Does that make any sense?"

"Eddie's my best friend, of course I love him" Barry all but yells.

“No Eddie is your boyfriend, and the man you have wanted since you were a little kid, remember you told me everything about him and about how much and how long you've loved him, because we are best friends" Cisco says gesturing between the two of them. “I get it Barry you’re attracted to me but you love Eddie Barry and this will soon pass".

Barry frustration gets the better of him and he starts pacing running his fingers through his hair. Why was Cisco being like this? "That's the thing Cisco it hasn't passed, if given the chance earlier I would have probably made love to you with no regrets. I love Eddie, I do but the connection I have with you is something I have never felt with anybody him included".

Cisco needed a chair, any chair. The air in his lungs was no existent at this point, Barry liked him. What was he supposed to do with that, everybody knew about him having feelings for Barry and all of them told him to move on because Barry was so up Eddie's ass a chance of he and Barry was nonexistent.

Barry ran over to Cisco noticing his sudden loss of breath, rubbing his back to help calm his breathing. Cisco ran his fingers through his hair stopping halfway through to take in everything he was just told.

"How long have you liked me?" he finally asked not looking at Barry.

"At first I didn't know but know I guess I can say it was ever since poker face" Barry says shrugging.

Cisco instantly looks Barry in the face confused. "Poker face?"

Barry chuckled nervously. "It’s the song you were singing the day I came out of my coma. It’s the first time I heard your voice".

Cisco chuckled at that. "I can't believe you remember that".

Barry laughed with Cisco. "It’s something I can’t forget".

Both starred nervously at anything at each other. "So what happens now"?

Barry grabbed Cisco's hand and pull him up from the chair, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I don’t know, but........" Barry cupped Cisco cheek running his fingers over his bottom lip.

"I'm sure we will figure it out" Barry says moving in for a kiss, this time it wasn't tense or awkward as the first one. Cisco was ready, pulling at Barry's shirt to bring him in closer.

_OMG this is no happening! This is not happening! I'm kissing the flash, I'm kissing Barry Allen!_

Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry neck pulling him in closer, trying to get as much of him as he could get. He didn't want this to end his never wanted this moment to end, the man he has basically been in love with since they day they wheeled him into star labs, has feelings for him. Cisco was instantly brought out of his thoughts when Barry slide his button up off his shoulders. Cisco took the hint and pulled at Barry's shirt, lifting it over his head.

Before Cisco could register what was happening next, he felt a quick gust of wind and a sudden coldness on his skin. Looking down he noticed he was naked and now on a cleaned desk with plenty of space to do anything.

Barry had his arms wrapped around him ready to make his move at any minute. "Tell me now if you don’t want this".

Cisco responded by smiling and pulling Barry in for a kiss, Cisco barely even noticed that Barry was naked until he felt their cocks touching, rubbing the friction was enough to make Cisco cum untouched. Barry took the time to kiss, touch, and feel anywhere and everywhere he could, this felt so right. Barry pulled Cisco in for another kiss, gripping his hips and pulling him in.

Cisco was so distracted by the kiss, he could help the loud sound of pain/pleasure that escaped his lips when he felt Barry pushing inside him causing him to throw his head back, gripping onto the end of the table. Barry took the chance to kiss, and suck on Cisco's now exposed neck.

Once Barry could feel Cisco was adjusted he started at a very slow pace, quickening the louder Cisco got. Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry's neck trying to hold on as Barry pounded into him with everything he had.

"Oh god Barry" Cisco all but screamed.

Barry could feel it coming, and a lot sooner than he would have liked but he knew they didn't have much time and they could do this again later. He soon felt hot liquid hitting his stomach and felt cisco shaking from his orgasm, once he felt Cisco tightening around him as he had his orgasm it didn't take much for Barry to cum coating Cisco walls.

Both sat panting trying to catch their breath holding onto each other for dear life, Barry was the first to move pulling back a little bit too take a look at Cisco's flushed face running his fingers through his now wet hair.

"You’re beautiful".

Cisco laughed. "Just kiss me Allen".

Barry smiled and pulled Cisco in for a kiss, things were looking up.

 

 

Barry stood standing on the opposite side of Eddie’s door, he didn’t know how he was going to break up with him. This is something that he never thought he would do to Eddie, he had dreamed ever since he was a little kid of being with Eddie and now he was about to tell him he didn’t want this anymore. The door quickly opened and there stood and very pissed Eddie not even bothering to say hello. In that moment Barry realized he just cheated on his boyfriend, the man he has loved for years…….his best friend.

“Were the hell have you been Barry? I’ve been calling you for hours” he all but yelled.

“I’m sorry Eddie…” Barry says following Eddie into the apartment.

Eddie crosses his arms and frowns waiting to see what bullshit Barry can come up with this time. “Well…”

Barry sighs and runs he hands threw his hair, he doesn’t know what to do. He thought this would be easy, that he could come here end it and move forward but seeing Eddie and how upset he was he couldn’t hurt Eddie. He couldn’t hurt his best friend, he may have a connection with Cisco, something he doesn’t have with Eddie but he does love Eddie. Maybe Cisco was right and over time the disconnect would pass.

“I was at Star labs helping Dr. Wells and I left my phone in the car, I’m sorry Eddie” Barry lies moving forward to hug Eddie, who happily accepted the hug.

“You have me worried sick” Eddie replies pulling back and punching Barry in the chest.

“I’m sorry” Barry smiled leaning down to place a kiss on Eddie’s lips. “I love you”.

Eddie smiled “Love you too”.

“I promised I’ll start communicating better, and I’m sorry if I’ve been a little off lately. I just have a lot on my mind” Barry says wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Its ok Barry, I understand. But before we were in a relationship we were best friends who told each other everything, I don’t want that to change just because we are in a relationship now” Eddie says pulling back from the embrace to look Barry in his eyes.

“I promise as soon as it the right time I’ll let you know what’s going on” Barry says smiling and pulling Eddie back into the embrace. _One day I’ll tell him everything….._

__

Barry ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way into star labs, he had no idea what he wanted to do, Eddie was the man he loved and Cisco was the man that he felt connected to in a way that he never felt with anybody else. How did this happened? Especially to him? A year ago he was the science nerd pining after his best friend and couldn’t get a date even if he paid someone, now he the guy who was about to have to break someone heart. Barry stopped when he spotted Cisco in his workroom in deep concentration. He slowly moved forward trying to control his breathing, before he had a panic attack.

Cisco turned around and spotted Barry coming into the room, he smiled and quickly turned off his computer screen causing Barry to furrow his brow. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Huh” Cisco says looking back at the computer scratching his head. “It’s nothing important, what are you doing here?”

Cisco moves to get to put the finishing touches on the wand, so he could take it to go. “I thought you were heading to take a shower and change your clothes”.

“I talked to Eddie” Barry says without hesitation.

He could see Cisco tense up and he didn’t turn around to look at him, Barry had a feeling he already knew what he was going to say. “I couldn’t do it”.

Cisco stopped all movement and slowly placed the wand back on the table. “Why not?” he says still not bothering to turn around.

Barry wrapped his arms around himself. “Cisco, I love him and what we did earlier……”

Cisco finally turned around at that, and Barry really wished he hadn’t his face was covered in tears, and he could clearly see he was hurt and angry. “Cisco, please don’t…….”

“So everything you said earlier was a lie?” he asked yelling. “So what? You could have sex with me?”

“No Cisco I wasn’t lying……….” Barry was cut off again.

“Then what? You tell me you have a connection to me that you have with no one else, but you love Eddie. You can’t have it both ways Barry!” Cisco spits.

There was a pregnant pause in the room for several minutes.

“When I was 15, there was this boy who I had the biggest crush on. He was popular and Captain of the basketball team, Student Body president, Star quarterback, basically way out of my league. Usually the guys I’m attracted to…” Says slowly turning around to look at Barry.

“I had been in love with him since I could remember, but I always knew he wouldn’t give me the time of day….until one day he did” Cisco crossed his arms and starred off into space as if reliving the event.

“He said I was really beautiful and he wanted to know if I would go out on a date and me being the idiot I am I said yes. After a few dates, he asked me to homecoming and said to make sure I tell my parents that I would be spending the night with him, apparently he rented a room”.

Cisco took a breath as if trying not to start crying again. “So of course I did what he asked and we went to prom, then to the hotel room. We talked and laughed, and….for the first time in my life things started looking up for me. So I let him take my virginity, needless to say when I woke up the next morning he was gone, and when I got in school he acted like he didn’t even know who I was. So when I finally got the chance to talk to him, he said that it was all a bet and he really would have never given me the time of day”.

“Cisco……” Barry says trying to move to closer only to have Cisco stepped back.

“I never was able to trust anybody after that, and I told myself the next person I had sex with would be someone I loved, and trusted. Guess it turns out you can’t trust anybody” Cisco says walking around Barry to leave the room, Barry grabbed his wrist.

“Cisco please….”

Cisco pulled his wrist away. “No Barry, I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Your no better than he was” and with that Cisco left the room.

Barry runs his fingers through his hair, letting Cisco’s word sink in. God this was a mess but he would fix it, he had to he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Wow, what a mess you’ve made” Caitlin says standing at the door with a scowl.

Barry looked at her wide eyed. “You heard that?”

“Every word” she says leaning on the door and crossing her arms.

Barry places he face in his hands. “Caitlin I don’t know what to do, I’m so confused”.

Caitlin rolls her eyes and sighs making her way over to Barry and pulling out a chair. “Here, have a seat, and tell me everything that’s happened”.

“It’s not much to tell, I told Cisco I liked him, we had sex” Barry says in a nut shell.

Caitlin pinches her nose. “Ok, so you both cheated on your boyfriends, now your confused because…..”

“I don’t know who I want to be with. I love Eddie, I always have” Barry sighs leaning down so his eyebrows are on the chair.

Caitlin’s gives a small smile. “But are you in love with him?” she asks.

Barry moves to answers but Caitlin stops him. “I get it Barry, he has been your friend since you were a kid, and he has always been there for you felt like you had nobody, he’s you safety blanket but how can you know you’re in love Eddie if you haven’t let someone else in”.

“I’ve dated other people Caitlin, I just never felt anything with them…….I never felt a connec…….” Barry stopped mid sentenced realizing what he was saying.

Caitlin raised her eyebrow. “A connection? Like you do with Cisco?”

Barry stood frozen and wide eyed as he came to the realization, swallowing the large lump in his throat. “What do I do?” he asked almost sounding broken.

“I don’t know Barry, either way someone’s going to get hurt” Caitlin’s says placing her hand on Barry’s arm giving it a squeeze before leaving the room.

 

 

After leaving Barry Caitlin was surprised to find Cisco still in the building, he seemed to be really into whatever he was doing but Caitlin needed to talk to her friend and make sure he was ok.

“Hey Cisco, I’m heading home and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner and drinks tonight” she says trying to get his attention with no luck. Cisco moved from the computer to grab his tablet deep in concentration. Caitlin sighed placing her bag on the chair, stopping Cisco when he went to move again.

“We could watch the walking dead tonight, and I promise I will not cover my eyes this time” she says smiling at him.

Cisco sighed. “Caitlin I have something to ask you but I don’t want you to say anything to anybody else”.

“Ok” she says worried.

“What do you think of Dr. Wells?” he asked nervously. “Do you think he is capable of doing something bad?”

“Bad?” Caitlin questioned.

“Cisco…where is this coming from?” she asked.

“Joe said that maybe Dr. Wells was somehow involved in of Barry's Mother's death and her murder” Cisco says giving a nervous shrug. He knew that telling Caitlin this would be hard because she had so much admiration and respect for Wells.

“Cisco, that’s absurd” she says adjusting the strap of her purse, Cisco places his hand on her arm guiding her to the nearby computer.

“Come here, look at this. The night we trapped the Reverse-Flash in the force-field, he escaped because the containment system failed, but I checked that data three times, and the super-capacitors were still fully charged when he got out. The numbers don't add up, Caitlin. There's no reason that the containment system should have failed” Cisco says looking Caitlin in her eyes.

“I’m sure, there is a good explanation” she suggests.

“Yea, like Wells messed with the trap”.

Cisco takes a deep breath and moves closer to Caitlin. “Can you keep him busy tomorrow morning, while I look into it”.

Caitlin sighs he could see the desperation in Cisco’s eyes for her to say yes, and honestly she didn’t know where this was coming from. Barry just basically told Cisco he used him, and Cisco was more worried about checking the trap. “Ok, Cisco”.

 

First thing in the morning Cisco made his way to the pipeline, in a matter of 1 hour he had taken apart and put together the system what felt like over a hundred times and he couldn’t find anything. Cisco moved to stand and start pacing running his hands through his hair.

_I am not imaging this, I know Wells did something to the trap._

Cisco sighed leaning on the computer desk. _Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this, my mind still isn’t clear from what happened with Barry, and I have to find a way to tell my boyfriend of 1 week I cheated already._

Cisco rolls his eyes at that statement, he should have never let Barry fills his head with all that bullshit. Cisco had a really great guy and he just ruined it. Cisco sighed and slammed his hand on the desk _DAMMIT_

Cisco burst out into laughter to keep the tears from running _Get it together Cisco._ Cisco took a deep breath, and moved around checking the machine to make sure every looked right, halfway through he noticed a loose wire. Carefully grabbing it trying not to knock anything else out of place, after a few twists and jiggles it was fixed.

“Doctor Wells we meet again at last” Cisco jumped up almost immediately, out of fear and shock at what he was seeing. Was that the man in yellow, walking closer he noticed something was a little off about him.

“My goals are beyond your understanding” it said, the same way Cisco remembered it that night.

“What the…..” Cisco moved over to the computer, putting in a few codes to see if he could control this thing on his own. It only took a few minutes before he had control.

First Barry used him, then Doctor Wells.

Cisco moved closer to get a back look. “Oh, I’m not like the flash at all”.

“Some would say I’m the reverse” Wells says clapping behind Cisco. Cisco turned to see an up and walking Wells. He didn’t know what exactly he should do, but fear had taken over his who body causing him to stand frozen and shocked.

"You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so" Wells says smirking and moving closer to Cisco.

Cisco couldn’t believe this, all this time. "You're him. The Reverse-Flash"

Wells bowed slowly and pointed at Cisco. “You and I have never been truly, properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne”.

“Thawne? Like Eddie” ok now Cisco was confused.

Harrison nodded. “The night that we trapped the Reverse-Flash, you almost died. Mm-hmm. There were two of you, Joe was right. You were there that night, 15 years ago, in Barry's house. You killed Nora Allen?”

"It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was only there to kill Barry" Wells turns to face Cisco looking him deep in the eyes.

"Why? You're his friend. You've been teaching him how to... "

"Go faster, I know. A means to an end. And I'll tell you why. Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for 15 long years. And The Flash and The Flash's speed is the key to my returning to my to my time…….and no one is going to prevent that from happening”

“I can help you” Cisco tried, he was fully aware of where this was going but he had to try.

Wells Chuckled. “You're smart, Cisco. But you're not that smart”.

“Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son” Well says sincerely.

Harrison laughs at that, and moves to stand in front of Cisco poking him in the stomach. “If I didn’t have to do this maybe, you would have gotten to meet your son Jacob”.

Wells raises his now vibrating hand, and Cisco knows this is it. He wishes he never even went as far as he did with this, but he never knew it would cost him his life. “Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...  
> Barry considers how he should proceed with the second chance he has been given  
> Cisco is used as a pawn to lure out the Flash


	8. Rogue Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry considers how he should proceed with the second chance he has been given  
> Cisco is used as a pawn to lure out the Flash

_This is a dream_

_It has to be a dream_

First it started off with the reflection of himself as he was running towards the morgue, then it was Joe repeating the exact same scene as he did the day before, now he was sitting looking at Cisco, Caitlin and Wells dressed in exactly what they wore the day before talking as if nothing happened.

“Barry” Well says looking Barry start in the eyes.

Barry was instantly brought out of his thoughts, starring at Wells as if he was about to pass out at any minute. “A word” Wells says motioning for Barry to follow.

“You ruptured the time continuum, didn't you? You're experiencing temporal reversion” Well says instantly.

_Oh god, he knows. Thank god, maybe he can get some answers._ “Yeah!”

“How long?” Well says taking off his glasses and pinching his nose.

“Uh, a day and some change. It's like I'm living it all over again” Barry tells Wells pacing the room, not exactly sure what he should and shouldn’t do right now.

“Yeah, well that's good. That means there's not too much you could've messed up yet. How did this happen?” Wells asked still not looking up at Barry.

“I... I don't know. I mean, I was running faster than I have ever ran, and the first time that I lived this day some really horrible things happened. There was a tidal wave and...”

Wells face shot up, throwing on his glasses and waving his hands in the air. “No. Do not tell me. I do not want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing!”

“Okay, but Dr. Wells, I...” Barry starts.

“Barry. Time... is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm. Now here's what you're going to do. Everything you did before. Every word you uttered, every step you took, you're going to do again. And you're not going to tell anyone this happened….understood” Well says slowly wheeling towards Barry.

“But…I” Barry sighs.

“Barry…” Wells warns.

“Ok….ok fine”.

Wells nods and removes himself from the room, Barry runs his fingers through his hair sighing. If there’s one thing he wanted to change it was all the events of yesterday. It was way too much to handle… he lost his best friend, cheated on his boyfriend, and almost lost his foster dad. He had to figure out a way to fix things, this has to be his chance….

“Hey Barry, everything ok. Dr. Wells seemed tense” Cisco says walking over to Barry.

Barry took a chance to look Cisco over, and he still looked as beautiful as ever. Wells says he needs to repeat yesterday’s event and if that what he is supposed to do then he should answer Cisco by confessing his overly confusing feelings and bending him over this desk.

“Yea everything is fine, I guess he just needs a minute” Barry assured.

“Ok, and how are you?” Cisco asked.

_Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry's neck trying to hold on as Barry pounded into him with everything he had._

_"Oh god Barry" Cisco all but screamed._

Cisco snapped his fingers. “Barry, hello!”

Barry blinked a few times and hurried to the door “I’m good, just want to find this Mardon guy. Look I’m going to head out I’ll text you guys later” Barry rambles taking this time to exit.

Cisco does nothing but shake his head. “I have such strange friends”.

Before Cisco could have a move, he felt a strong gust of wind. Moving quickly to remove his hair from his face he looked to see Barry in his suit holding a very unconscious man.

“Barry, what the…..”

 

 

“I'm gonna break out of here! I'm gonna create a tidal wave that destroys your entire city!” Mardon yells slamming his fist on the glass of his new home. 

“So, I still don't understand. How did you find him?” Cisco asked shutting the containment cells and turning to look at Barry with a confused expression.

“I just had a hunch” Barry shrugged.

“That's gotta be some kind of record!” Cisco says chuckling.  “Well, there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday, you still going with me right Barry”.

Barry frowned looking at Wells who raised his eyebrow at him as if to say yes. “Yea of course, I said I would right” he says biting his bottom lip.

“Great! See you in a few” Cisco says leaving, Caitlin not following far behind.

“Have you lost your mind?” Wells asked clenching his fist.

“Ok, look if you would have just let me explain you would have understood why I did what I did” Barry begins to explain.

“Whatever tragedy you think you've just averted, time will find a way to replace it and trust me, Barry, the next one could be much worse” Well says turning away from Barry and wheeling out.

 

Barry sighed walking to Cisco’s apartment, he didn’t care what Wells said anything would be better than the day he had yesterday. He felt like he was completely lost with everything that happened and he didn’t want to go through it again. He refused to go through it again, he and Cisco’s friendship meant the world to him, and his relationship was going great. He just wanted his happiness back was that too much to ask?

Barry knocked on Cisco’s door, hearing movement and Cisco voice. Cisco opened the door and smiled at Barry holding his cell phone to his ear and motioning him to come in.

“Yea, I know he is family but…….it still sucks that I always have to show up for his birthday and I can’t even get a text one mine” Cisco says into the phone.

Barry wasn’t ease dropping or anything but he was curious as to who he was speaking too, trying not to look nosey Barry pretended to play on his phone while listening.

“I just wish you were here so I could show you off to my family” Cisco says smiling.

Barry paused and right then he knew that it was none other than Ronnie, trying not to let his jealously get the best of him he decided to text Eddie. _Miss you_

“Miss you too……..uh huh love you. Bye” Cisco hung up the phone and quickly turned around to look at Barry apologetic.

“Sorry about that” he says moving towards the door grabbing his jacket. “Are you ready for this nightmare”.

Barry chuckled. “I’m sure it’s not that bad”.

Cisco sighed and patted Barry on the shoulder causing Barry to shiver at the contact. “Just wait and see my friend”.

                       

 

The car ride over was awkward for Barry, not that there had been silence because Cisco talked nonstop it’s just he couldn’t get the previous day’s events out of his mind. He knows it’s a new timeline and things have changed but it doesn’t change that fact that he can still remember the feel of Cisco’s lips on his, the touch of his skin, how right everything felt at that moment. But he loved Eddie, and whatever he felt for Cisco was just a phase, that what he had to keep telling himself.

Soon as they pulled into the driveway of Cisco’s parents’ house, Barry turned off the engine and looked over to Cisco who looked panicked. Barry grabbed his hands and gave it a small squeeze. “It’s going to be ok” he assured.

Cisco shook his head and took a deep breath opening the door of the car and stepping out, walking slowly to the door. Taking another deep breath Cisco opened the door and walked in placing a fake smile on his face. It didn’t take long for him to spot Dante, and surprisingly his parents acted like he wasn’t even there _shocker_

“Your parents went all out with the cake” Barry says licking his lips.

Cisco slapped his arm. “Focus”.

“What?! I’m hungry” Barry shrugs.

Dante spotted Cisco and walked over, smirking when he laid his eyes on Barry. Completely ignoring Cisco Dante extended his hand to Barry. “Hi, I’m Dante”.

Barry smiled and shook his hand. “Hi, I’m Cisco’s friend Barry”.

“Nice to meet you Barry” Dante says seductively.

Cisco snorts at Dante attempt at flirting, which instantly got Dante’s attention “Cisco, what’s up bro?” he asks.

“A sad attempt at flirting apparently” Cisco whispers low enough that only he can hear.

“What was that?” Dante asks knowing exactly what he said but hoping Barry did hear.

“I said same ole same ole” Cisco spoke up, putting on a fake smile.

“Seems nothing ever changes on your end” Dante says smirking. “Is that for me?” he asked taking the gift from Cisco hands shaking it.

“Uh yea, hope you like it. It’s….” Cisco was immediately cut off.

“Excuse me” Dante says walking away to join his mother.

“Yup” Cisco says rocking on his heels.

“He seems nice” Barry says looking down at Cisco who was clearly fuming. “Or not”.

“Seems nice” Cisco mocked. “What was nice hmmm? His ignoring me or trying to get in your pants?”

“He wasn’t flirting with me” Barry said crossing his arms.

Cisco rolls his eyes, at Barry's horrible ability to sense when someone was flirting, and here he thought he was bad. As soon he heard the piano playing he couldn't help but sigh, he mothers request most likely. She loved to show her sons talent, it’s sad she didn't even notice Cisco was in the room.

Cisco looked to Barry and rolled his eyes, Barry was clearly impressed with the performance. Soon as he was done the room erupted in cheers and Dante stood bowing lightly and waving.

"Wow that was awesome" Barry says.

"Thanks but I'm a little rusty" Dante says a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Well, if that’s what you sound like rusty I can't imagine what you sound like when you practice" Barry chuckled.

Dante smiled and grabbed Barry's hand, Barry quickly looking down at the gesture. "For you I'd practice morning, noon and night" he says using his other hand to rub the top of Barry's hand.

Cisco snatched Barry hand away. "He's taken, and in order for that to happen you'd actually have to get up in the morning" Cisco says mockingly with a smile.

"So I hear your still working at star labs" Dante says looking Cisco up and down.

"Yea, so?" he says.

Dante throws his hands up in surrender. "No reason, guess it was just hard to find another job huh?”

"I wasn't looking".

Barry stepped in to break the tension, it was obvious things were about to get heated. "I was a patient at star labs and probably won't be alive today if it wasn't for him" Barry says smiling at Cisco.

Dante laughs at that. "He's loyal.......like a dog".

Cisco frowned at that and shook his head, blinking a few times to hold back the tears that wear threatening to spill. Without saying another word Cisco made his way to the door, not bothering to address the stares on the way out.

Barry glared at Dante and didn't bother saying goodbye as he followed behind Cisco.

“Cisco....CISCO" Barry yelled stopping Cisco before he could open the door. “You ok?"

"GOD! I don’t know why I always let him get to me!" Cisco says wiping his eyes.

"You shouldn't, you’re doing great for yourself Cisco" Barry says pulling Cisco in for a hug. “Don’t let him get to you".

_Barry slowly moves his hands from Cisco waist, down to his ass giving it a small squeeze causing Cisco to moan loudly. Barry smiled and moved his hands down gripping Cisco's thighs and lifting him into his arms._

Barry instantly tensed and pull away. "You ok, Bar?"

_"You, ok Bar?"_

_Barry looked Cisco in the eye's and for some reason he felt like that one thing that was missing in his life, that void had finally been filled. He didn't know what took over him when he reached forward and grabbed Cisco waist pulling him forward and connecting their lips. Barry could feel Cisco tensed up, hands pressed against Barry chest the moment his pulled him forward._

_Cisco was so distracted by the kiss, he could help the loud sound of pain/pleasure that escaped his lips when he felt Barry pushing inside him causing him to throw his head back, gripping onto the end of the table. Barry took the chance to kiss, and suck on Cisco's now exposed neck._

"Barry?" Cisco says worried.

Barry swallows the lump in his throat and rubs that back of his head. “Yea....yea. Look why do you go home, freshen up and we will go out tonight and have a few drinks. I think they're needed" Barry says.

Cisco's face brightens up. "Really! That would be great, I could use a few drinks".

Barry laughs at Cisco's excitement and opens the car door for him allowing him to get in. Soon as the door was shut Barry sighed deeply, he needed to talk to Wells about his.

 

 

Barry stood outside Eddie door waiting for him to open, if he remembered correctly he and Eddie had just finished up a date with Iris yesterday and Eddie noticed he seemed a bit off. Eddie opened the door for Barry smiling, holding a phone to his ears with his shoulders and waving for Barry to come in.

“Yes, yes. I understand. I know……ok bye” Eddie says hanging up the phone.

“Did you hear?” Eddie asked.

“Hear what?” Barry asked making his way over to Eddie, reaching out to grab him.

“The flash caught that weather freak” he says wrapping his arms around Barry neck who is leaning in for a kiss.

“Yea” Barry said moving his hands down Eddie’s lower back and grabbing his ass.

“Barry Allen… What’s got into you?” Eddie smirked.

“Nothing, but I’d like to get into you in the next 60 seconds” Barry trying to remove Eddie clothing only to be stopped.

“What am I a sex toy to you?” Eddie asked moving around Barry.

“What?” he asked.

“You’ve been super distant lately, and moody at that and when you are happy you’re trying to get me out of my clothes” Eddie says crossing his arms.

Barry sighed and took Eddie’s hand leading him over to the couch, pulling him down to sit next to him never letting his hand go. 

“I’m sorry” Barry smiled leaning down to place a kiss on Eddie’s lips. “I love you”.

Eddie sighed moving to pull his hand away only to have Barry grip it tighter. Eddie looked Barry in the eyes for several seconds before he said “Love you too”.

“I promise I’ll start communicating better, and I’m sorry if I’ve been a little off lately. I just have a lot on my mind” Barry says wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Its ok Barry, I understand. But before we were in a relationship we were best friends who told each other everything, I don’t want that to change just because we are in a relationship now” Eddie says pulling back from the embrace to look Barry in his eyes.

“I promise as soon as it the right time I’ll let you know what’s going on” Barry says smiling leaning back pulling Eddie in an embrace and kissing Eddie’s temple.

“Sooooooooo, I told Cisco I would take him out for drinks tonight, he had a rough day today at his brother’s birthday party. I would love for you to come” Barry smiled seeing Eddie look up and smile.

Eddie raises his eyebrow. “Oh, yea? That sounds like fun".

"Yea? Well can you be ready in 20?" Barry asked giving Eddie a peck on the lips.

Eddie smiled and ran to the bedroom. "I can make it in 15".

Barry sighed and laid his head back on the back on the couch. Though it was another timeline and everyone else had no idea what happened, it didn’t change the fact that he knew and he cheated on his boyfriend in that timeline. Though it hasn’t happened it still feels so real and he still feels like he is betraying Eddie. _Things will get better….I hope_

 

 

Cisco was already at the bar when Barry got there obviously lost in his thoughts at the way he was staring at his beer. Barry smiled and gave him a slap on the back, bringing him back to reality. Cisco smiled at Barry. “Hey Barry”.

“Hey Cisco, hope you don’t mind I brought Eddie along with me” he says moving out the way to let Eddie make himself known.

Cisco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Of course not” he says throwing on a fake smile.

“What’s up Eddie” Cisco says nervously.

“Hey Cisco” Eddie gives a small smile, and waves looking to Barry to make the next move and cut the awkwardness in the room.

Barry pulls out a chair for Eddie motioning for him to have a seat. “Ok I’m going to go grab us some drinks what do you guys want?”

Cisco lifts his glass letting Barry know he is good. “I’ll just take a beer for now” Eddie says smiling at Barry.

"So how you doing Cisco, Barry told me you had a rough day with your family" Eddie asked.

Cisco sighed and played with his drink. "Yea, I have an older brother who sucks at everything is life except getting the attention of my parents".

Eddie chuckles. “I know the struggle of older siblings trust me, you just have to learn how to not let them get to you and realize that you don’t need acceptance from anybody but yourself".

It was then that Barry brought back the drinks, Eddie took his glass and raised it to Cisco. “Here, Here".

"Here, here" Cisco smiled taking a drink.

"What's going on" Barry asked.

"Older siblings suck" Cisco said laughing with Eddie.

Barry smiled at Eddie and Cisco, he was so happy that his boyfriend and friend got along so great. It was better this way, nobody got hurt and things stayed the same. Barry knew over time these feelings would subside and he would be back to normal. They had too. 1 hour later Cisco and Eddie were wasted and taking over the dance floor. Barry couldn't help but laugh and be embarrassed for the pair, shyly placing his hand over his face. He had to admit watching them dancing with each other was kind of hot. Not more than 30 minutes later Barry was speeding with a passed out Eddie and Cisco. He dropped Eddie off at his apartment first laying Eddie on the bed and then went to Cisco's apartment.

He carefully pulled back the covers and laid him down on the bed, Cisco rolled over onto his stomach burying his face into the pillows. Barry sighed and pulled the blanket over Cisco, just starring at the person he had no more than 24 hours ago made love too. Sitting down on the bed, he brushed the hair from Cisco face, tracing the figures of his face. Taking in his beauty. _Its better this way._

He got up from the bed and walked out of Cisco's room shutting the door and taking one last look before leaving the apartment.

What he didn't see was Cold hiding in the dark waiting for his chance to make a move.

 

 

Cisco blink a few times trying to fight back the headache he was experiencing from his hangover from yesterday. He tried to move but noticed he couldn’t seeing as how his legs and hangs were tied to a chair. Immediately coming too, his breathing picked up and he started to panic.

"Well, Hello Gorgeous" Mick says coming from his hiding spot.

"Mick" Snart warns.

"Sorry baby but he is a looker" Snart says smirking.

Cisco sighed and blinked trying to clear his vision and gain his composure without looking scared. "What do you want, Snart?”

"Guns. Heat and cold, to be precise".

Cisco raised his brow. "There's no way I am making weapons for you. Never again".

Snart looked back at Mick who walked to the next room, grabbing a man and dragging him into the room. “Dante” Cisco says when he recognizes the person struggling.

“I know I would do everything in my power to protect my family. The question is, will you?” Snart asked.

Cisco was let loose and put to work the moment Snart and Mick knew he would cooperate, Cisco regretted drinking last night because it was hard to focus on these weapons when his head was pounding and he was still slightly tipsy. He looked over and notice Dante still struggling to get free and getting more frustrated by the minute.

“Dante. Dante, just keep cool, okay? Let me do my thing” Cisco tries.

“Oh, really? And what? You're gonna save us with your mechanical engineering skills?” Dante asks sarcastically.

“Right now, my skills are the only things keeping us alive, so if I were you, I would shut up” Cisco all but yelled in annoyance.

“You shut up!”

It was then that Mick and Leonard made their entrance back into the room. “Ah! There she is. I missed this baby”.

“Here it is. All finished. You gonna let us go now?” Cisco says pushing the guns away from him nervously folding his arms.

“You know, I took the first gun you made me apart dozens of times. Learned how it ticked. What went where” Snart looked to Cisco smirking. “Thought you could tamper with the firing pin without me noticing. Nice try, kid”.

“Lenny? Where's my gun? Girls gotta defend herself. Besides, why should you two have all the fun?” A woman says making her presence known.

Snart smiled at her. “Cisco meet my sister Lisa. My sister needs a weapon. Something that suits her personality”.

“Make me something pretty and toxic, like me” she says smirking.

Cisco rolls his eyes and thinks. “How about something with gold?”

“Gold, perfect”.

 

 

“So there's Cisco getting into a car with Snart's sister. And the license plate is iced over” Wells says going over the street camera footage as Barry sat by watching silently fuming.

“All right, Dr. Wells, you were right. I... I... I screwed with time and now time is screwing with me. Cold is back, he kidnapped Cisco, and my feelings... “Barry started.

Wells quickly interrupted him waving his hands wildly. “Stop right there before you cause another disruption to the timeline”.

“Please, Dr. Wells. Please, I have to talk to someone” Barry pleaded, he was desperate at this point.

Wells took a deep breath before signaling him to begin “Go ahead”

“In the previous version of today, Captain Singh is seriously injured, Joe is in danger, and I confessed to Cisco that I had feelings for him” Barry says.

“And now Cisco's life is on the line, and he has no idea she confessed those feelings” Well bites his lip.

“I slept with him, and in the process I lost him and god knows what would have happened if Eddie found out. I thought that if I changed the timeline then……..I could still have my best friend and boyfriend” Barry says pacing the room running his fingers through his hair.  

“To them it never happened but to me I still feel everything” Barry says is defeat.

“Barry when it comes to you feelings that something you are going to have to figure out for yourself. If you do have feelings for Cisco, do you want to drag Eddie along into an unhappy relationship?” Wells asks. “It will hurt a lot worse in the long run”.

“That’s the thing, I love Eddie” Barry says.

“But are you in love with Eddie?” Wells asks.

“I…….” Barry closes his mouth and swallows the lump in his throat.

“Well there is your answer right there” Wells raised his eyebrow.

Barry just stared at Wells. Wells took off his glasses and pinched his nose. “This new ability of yours, Barry, is dangerous. You only traveled back in time one day. What if you traveled back decades? Centuries? Imagine the havoc you could wreak”

“But I will have the opportunity to travel back in time in the near future and save my mom. Or...you're saying I shouldn’t? “Barry asks.

“I'm saying how many more people could die if your mother lives?” Wells asks leaving Barry speechless.

It was that moment that Caitlin walked into the room, interrupting the two. “Did you guys find Cisco?”

 

 

“Most people think the hottest part of the flame is the white part” Mick says admiring his drink. “They're wrong”.

Dante rolled his eyes, Mick had been drinking for an hour straight now and gave a speech for every shot he took back. Dante and Cisco were pretty sure Mick was drunk at this point. “You gonna admire those or you gonna drink 'em?”

Dante decides to speak in Spanish figures it would be easier to talk to Cisco this way and not have to worry about Mick knowing what he was saying. “If they wanted to kill us they would have already” he speaks.

“Yea I know” Cisco says.

Dante looks at Cisco, who is starring at Mick. “You remember Josh Foster?”

Cisco looked at him, and frowned shaking his head. “From high school?”

“Yea….” Dante says.

“Yea, the love of my life and your boyfriend” Cisco says rolling his eyes.

“Before we got together, he told me he had a crush on you” Dante says closing his eyes.

Cisco looked at him wide eyed and tilted his head. “He had a crush of me?!”

It was then Dante decided to talk in English. “I told him you were pregnant, by one of the hundred guys you slept with”.

Cisco was in shock that was a new low even for Dante. “Why would you say that”?

“Because I was jealous of you, man. I mean, even then I... I knew exactly where my life was headed. Nowhere” he says looking away from Cisco.

“Dante. That's not true”.

Dante chuckled and shook his head. “I live at home. And I work a crap job for no pay”.

“Yeah, but you still manage to be mom and dad's favorite”.

Dante scoffs. “I don't even know why. It's because they... they still think of me as their son, the concert pianist. But you, man, they never understood your talents. Never understood that you pursued your passion no matter what. And me, I was just too scared to even try…..”

Dante was cut off when he heard glass shatters and saw Mick grabbing onto the fireplace trying to regain his footing. “Wow, that is some powerful whiskey” he slurred.

Once he gained his footing, he stumbled his way over to the table grabbing Cisco’s arm and slamming his on the wall. “Why don’t you and I have some fun cutie”?

Cisco tried to push him back. “In your dreams Mick”.

This angered Mick and he grabbed Cisco slamming his on the table, and moving between his legs. “You will give me what I want whether I take his by consent or force” he says punching him in the face and moving his hands under Cisco shirt.

“HEY! GET OFF OF HIM” Dante says charging at Mick, only to be smacked into a wall. Mick grabbed Dante by his neck and kneed him in the face.

“NO!” Cisco yells.

Lisa walks in and pulls Mick off of Dante.

“Mick! Mick, calm down! Mick! We need them! Mick? Baby?” Lisa says pulling him back.

“What the hell is going on in here” Snart asks.

“It sounds like you're hungry. How about you and I grab some dinner?” Lisa says pulling Mick out of the room. The last thing she wanted was Snart to know Mick was trying to molest Cisco.

Snart just stares at Cisco and Dante. “I like you, kid. You're smart. You pulled yourself up from humble beginnings. You seem like a good brother” Snart starts.

“You too” Cisco tries.

“Debatable. You answer one question for me, I'll let you and your brother walk”.

Cisco shrugs. “What's the question? The Flash”.

“Who is he? I swear...he always wears a mask” Cisco tries.

Leonard smirks but doesn’t take the bait aiming his gun at Dante hands and firing. “Aah!” Dante screamed.

“No! No! Stop!” Cisco says moving to Dante side, who was practically crying in pain

“This is first degree frost bite. Your brother could recover with proper treatment. If not, all his tendons, blood vessels, and nerves will freeze. His fingers will need to be amputated. No more concertos for the Ramon family holidays. Now tell me, who is The Flash?”

 

 

“There's nothing the satellite thermography” Caitlin says sighing in defeat.  

“You were right. This is all my fault” Barry says leaning on his knees, dropping his face in his hands.

“How is this your fault?” Caitlin asked spinning around in her chair.

“Brave heart, Barry. We'll get Cisco back” Wells assured.

“I'm back” Cisco says standing in the door. Caitlin instantly ran over and gave him a hug checking to make sure the bruises on his face weren’t severe.

“Oh, my God. Are you okay? We were so worried” she says.

“What happened? How did you escape?” Wells asks throwing a suspicious look his way.

“I didn't”.

Barry noticed how nervous Cisco was, something was differently off. “Snart just let you go? Why?” he asked.

“He, um... he tortured my brother. And he said he was gonna kill him if I didn't... if I didn't tell him...” he couldn’t say it. They would all hate him.

“Tell him what?” Wells asks.

“Who The Flash really is” Cisco started panicking. “I, honestly, man, they... they could've killed me. But they were gonna kill my brother. I couldn't let him do that” he sobs. Barry felt so heartbroken. Snart was going to pay for hurting Cisco, that’s for damn sure. Barry pulled Cisco in his arms, trying to calm him down.

“Hey. I'm sorry, Barry” he cried.

“No. I'm so sorry. I put you in that position. I'm the one who's sorry” Barry whispered.

Cisco pushed away from Barry. “Where are you going?”

“I don't deserve to be here. I won't be the one to put you in jeopardy. Not again. Never again” he said leaving the room.

 

Barry stood looking at his suit, today had been one of the toughest days of his life. First learning he could travel back in time, then Cisco gets kidnapped, his feelings about Cisco and Eddie, Snart giving him an ultimatum, it was too much. He had no idea what to do. Then learning that doctor Wells might not be the man he claims to be, that all this time he could actually be the villain instead of a friend.

Barry had no idea, what to do about any of this. But his next decision just seemed like the right thing to do.

He grabbed his suit and ran as quickly as he could to his target. Stopping he looked and saw a shocked Eddie staring at him.

“Flash?” Eddie says when he sees who it is. “What are you doing here?”

“Eddie” Barry says not bothering to disguise his voice.

Eddie raised his eyebrows in shock. “Barry?”

Barry slowly took of his mask. “Yea, Eddie it’s me”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...  
> The gang tries to figure out exactly what they are dealing with when it comes to Wells


	9. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to figure out exactly what they are dealing with when it comes to Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, it is mostly canon. I had so many ideas for this chapter but when it came down to writing it none of them worked. The next 3 chapters, and my second part of this series will be less canon. 
> 
> Only 3 chapters left....

"Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis." Barry reads in confusion. "After an epic street battle with the Reverse-Flash, our city's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light."

Caitlin smacked Barry’s arm. “Barry, look at the date”.

“April 25th, 2024? Guys, when I fought The Reverse-Flash at Christmas, he said that we'd be fighting for centuries” he says.

Caitlin frowns. “Wait, you can't really think that this is from... the future. That would means Dr. Wells, or whoever he is, is also... From the future”.

Cisco finally spoke up. “I have to say, I'm really digging the brighter red suit. And the white on the symbol? That's dope. Wait a second. Suppose we now change the color on your suit. Will it be because we got the idea from this picture? That would mean we're living in a causal nexus. This... wow. This is so trippy. Like, Marty and the Polaroid trippy”.

Caitlin squinted her eyes taking a closer look at the name on the paper. “Who is the name on the byline”?

_Jacob Allen…_

“Jacob Allen, who is that?” Cisco asks looking at Barry. “Relative?”

Barry shakes his head. “No, none that I know of, or can think of”.

“Good evening, Barry Allen” a face suddenly appears, which causes everyone to jump.

Barry takes a look at the face and notices it must be part of the program. What he finds strange is that it recognizes his voice. “Uh... H-hi. You know who I am?” he asks pointing at himself as if talking to a person.

Caitlin smacks at Cisco trying to get him off of her, he grabbed a strong hold of her when he heard the voice and wouldn’t let him go. “Of course. Barry Allen, director of Central City Police, CSI Division”.

“Director?” Barry says turning to Cisco and Caitlin.

“I guess you get a promotion”.

 “Also known as The Flash. Founding member of...” she begins to trail off but Barry cuts her off. “What are you?”.

“I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness”.

Cisco smiles. “AI. Sick”.

She then turns to Cisco and smiles at him. “Mr. Allen my apologies I did not notice you there, how are the children doing?”

Cisco looks behind him to see who see is talking to and when he sees no one he looks at Barry. “Ummm, she thinks I’m you”.

Barry looks to Gideon. “Gideon you called Cisco, Mr. Allen” Barry says trying to get her to focus back on him.

“I’m sorry Barry, but you asked me to call him that, would you like me to refer to him by another name?” she asks.

Barry breath quickens. “Why would I ask you to call him that”.

“As a joke you asked that he be called that, would you prefer I call him by his first name and last name, Cisco Allen”.

Barry quickly looked to Cisco who was staring at Gideon wide eyed. “What?” Cisco whispers but its loud enough they can hear.

“We are married in the future?” Cisco asks stepping back.

“Yes, Mr. Allen with 4 children to date” she confirms.

“4 KIDS?!” ok it was official Cisco was freaking out. Barry starred at Cisco wide eyed, that was a complete shock. “I’m going to pass out”.

“Cisco don’t freak out” Barry says calmly.

“Don’t freak out! How are you not freaking out?” he asks stepping back running his fingers through his hair.

“We” he says gesturing between the two of them. “Are married in some future with 4 kids”.

Barry shook his head and decided to switch subjects. “You know Dr. Wells?” he asks with caution.

 “Yes”.

“Do you know who he really is?” he tries.

“I don't understand the question”.

Barry quickly answers, not waiting to trigger some kind of alarm that may alert Wells. “I... I mean, what is he doing here? W-why did he come here?”

“To kill you” she states with ease

Suddenly Cisco cell phone gives off a warning alarm. “Wells is in the building”.

“What? How do you know that?” Caitlin asks with a raised brow.

“I put a tracker on his wheelchair. Which, if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed, I'm going to hell for that one” he gulps. “He's in the Cortex. Ask questions fast”.

“Why did he kill Nora Allen?” he asks.

“Because he was angry”.

“About what?”

“That you escaped” these are not the answers Barry wanted, she was answering him but everything was short sentenced and simple he wanted real answers and more time.

“He's on B level. He's coming this way” Cisco warned.

“What does he want from me?” he quickly asks.

“For you to be The Flash”.

“Maybe that's why Wells let the particle accelerator explode, so that you could become The Flash” Caitlin says.

“Why? I mean, for what reason?” Barry runs his fingers through his hair and starts to pace the room.

“Guys, we got to go. He's almost here. Hurry!” Cisco rushes.

“All right” Barry moves to leave but Cisco stops him.

“Wait a second. Wait. What if HAL over there tells Wells that we were in here?” Cisco states.

“That would be bad” Caitlin says.

“if I can get into its operating system, maybe I can disable its memory core. Gideon, can you show us where your operating system is?” Cisco asks.

“Certainly” she says.

As soon as Cisco takes a look at it he can tell it something from the future, which means it would take lots of time to even begin to figure out where the on and off switch is located, much less trying to erase part of her memory. “Yeah. Nope. That's not gonna happen” he laughs reaching back to check his phone.

“Guys, he's in the corridor”.

“Gideon, could you just, like, not tell him that we were here?” Barry tries.  

“Of course. I will accept any command given to me by you or Cisco Allen” she confirms.

Cisco cringes a bit at the name, it’s weird to hear. “Come on. We got to get out of here”.

“Wait, wait, and wait. Why would you accept our commands?” Barry asks.

“Because you created me Barry Allen”.

 

“Really? For three very smart people, that was really stupid. What if Wells had caught you in that...? “Joe points in the direction of the time fault.

“Time vault” Cisco finishes.

“Thank you” Joe places his hands on his hips, his kids were going to be the death of him.

“Baby, are you ok?” Eddie asks moving to Barry’s side, giving his back a small rub.

“Yea, just upset I didn’t get the answers I wanted” he states looking to Cisco, who was staring down at his phone. Obviously trying to avoid this awkward situation.

“Okay, I know we've seen a lot this past year, but time travel?” Joe states.

Barry sighs before saying. “Joe I did it. Or I will do it, I mean”.

“Excuse me?” Joe is officially confused now.

“One of the two speedsters in Barry's house the night his mother died was Barry. I mean, The Flash. He was there. Which means that one day in the future, Barry will travel back in time to that night” Cisco explains.

“Okay. Actually, I wasn't talking about that. I kind of already time traveled. By accident. I was running to try and stop a tsunami from hitting the city...”

Eddie instantly cuts him off. “When was that?” he asks.

“A few weeks ago. Right before you started getting those dreams” he says looking to Cisco.

Cisco freezes and slowly sits down in a nearby chair. “Oh, you mean the ones where Wells uses his super-speeding hand to shred apart my heart? Those?”

Yes, right. So, what if they're not dreams?” Barry asks.

“What else could they be?” Cisco says.

“Memories”.

Joe shakes his head. “I'm not following”.

“All right, what if, that day, Cisco found out that Wells is the Reverse-Flash, and then Wells killed him? But when I ran back a day, I changed the timeline so that event never happened” Barry explains.

“If it never happened, how can Cisco remember it?” Caitlin asks.

“I don't know. I don't know. I think the important thing is, he does. Guys, I think I've got a really bad idea”.

 

“Okay, can we go over this one more time?” Cisco states, he wanted to make sure this went perfectly and there was no chance of him dying again. Those dreams haunted him the last few weeks and he wanted to make sure there was no chance of them coming to life again.

“Yeah, you put the glasses on, fall asleep, and start dreaming. Not that hard.” Barry explains, he knew Cisco was nervous but he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“Yeah, except I'm pretty sure I die in this dream. If I go back into it, am I gonna die in real life? I mean, what are we talking about here? Is this Inception or Dreamscape?” Cisco starts to panic.

West rolls his eyes and grabs a glass of milk. “Here. Drink this”.

Cisco furrows his brow. “What, am I five?”

“Just drink it”.

“Okay” he says taking his back.

“You're gonna be fine, Cisco” Barry assures as Cisco lays back on the bed. Barry leans on the bed. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you”.

If there was an award for the most awkward year this had to be it. “Mm. Okay”.

Caitlin places the glasses on his face. “The glasses are emitting a low-level delta wave which should help you fall asleep”.

“Okay. I got to warn you, though, usually it takes me a long time. I mean... I'm not saying I'm, like... an insomniac or any...” and with that Cisco is out like a light.

“Ah, so that's how you get him to shut up” Joe laughs.

“He's entering REM. It's working” she smiles looking at the monitor.

“Cisco. Can you hear me? Barry: You're dreaming” he says.

_Cisco looks around and notices everything is exactly the same._

“This is mad freaky” he says.

Cisco begins to explain to them the details of that day, what was happening, how to asked Caitlin to distract wells and all. If Barry had to be honest he was a little worried about Cisco learning what happened that day because the day before had been when he and Cisco had sex and he broke his heart and the last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend again like he did that day.

Barry notices that Cisco’s breathing picks up. “Oh, God, Wells is here”.

“Cisco, it's just a dream. He can't hurt you” Barry says giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

“You better be right about that” he panics.

_My name is Eobard Thawne._

“Eobard Thawne” Cisco says.

“Thawne? Like Eddie Thawne?” Joe says alert.

_You killed Nora Allen._

_It was never my intention._

“Nora? What about my mom?” Barry asks.

“He's confessing……He... he didn't want to kill her. It was you, Barry. He was trying to kill you” Cisco says beginning to panic uncontrollably, it was like he was reliving the dream all over again. It freaked him out when he thought it was just a dream but not beginning here completely scared him. He knew it wasn’t real but it couldn’t seem to bring himself to believe that at the moment.

“His blood pressure's 200 and his heart rate is 147. Guys, he's losing higher brain function” Caitlin says.

“Cisco, you're gonna be okay. It's just a dream. You're gonna be okay” Barry says rubbing his shoulder.

_I have grown quite fond of you, Cisco_

_If I didn’t have to do this maybe, you would have gotten to meet your son Jacob_

“His hand... It's vibrating. He's gonna kill me!” Cisco begins to shake.

“Oh, God. He's gonna have a stroke. Get him out of there!” Caitlin yells.

_In many ways, you've shown me what it's like..._

“Help me, please!”

_To have a son_

“Help me! Aah!” Cisco instantly sits up and grabs Barry who pulls him in his arms. 

“You're okay. It was just a dream. You're okay” he whispers in his ear looking at Caitlin who is showing concern.

“Oh, God. It felt so real” he says. “Jacob”.

“What?” Barry says stepping back.

“He said, If I didn’t have to do this maybe, you would have gotten to meet your son Jacob. Jacob Allen was the name on the future article. But it’s weird though, I could feel his hand on my stomach as if he was saying I was already pregnant or something” Cisco says running his fingers through his hair. Barry’s eyes went wide and he took a step back.

“Jacob Allen is yours and Barry’s son?” Caitlin says wide eyed.

“Wait what?” Joe says wide eyed.

 “We saw a newspaper article in the time vault that had the name Jacob Allen. And Barry and I learned we are married in some future” this was way too much info for everybody to handle. They had learn so much in the last 12 hours.

“Barry?” Caitlin says tilting her head.

_It can’t be. He couldn’t have been pregnant……_

Barry came out of his dazed and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was just thinking about my mom. That's this it's my fault”.

Barry phone goes off. “Hello?”

_Where are you?_

_Barry. Barry, are you there?_

Barry looks at everyone. “Dr. Wells. Yeah. It's... sorry, yeah. It's... it's a bad connection right now”.

_Where have you been?_

Barry doesn’t know exactly what to say. “Uh, we're... Why? What's going on?”

_A fire. A huge fire just erupted_

“Where?” he asked.

_New Brighton. Bradford Tower High-Rise_

“I know that building. That's where Captain Singh's fiancé works. On my way”.

 

“It's so strange. I mean, I look at him now, and I know that he killed my mom and he sent my dad to jail, but, I mean, sometimes he's just so kind in the moment, I actually like him. But you never did” Barry says to Joe.

“No” Joe confirms.

“Well, at least now we know how to trap him. In Cisco's dream, he confessed to everything. If we can just recreate those conditions, he'll do it again” Joe explains.

Barry frowns at that. “No! No way in hell we are not putting Cisco’s life in danger”.

“Barry it’s the only option we have” Eddie says.

“Taking down bad guys, pulling confessions. I'm the cop. I'm the one that's supposed to be doing this” Barry says rejecting the idea .

“Look, if we're gonna get him to confess, it has to be with someone that he truly trusts, someone that he'll genuinely let his guard down with. He thinks of Cisco as a son” Joe explains. “All we have to do is recreate that night, but make sure that Cisco is protected”.

Eddie noticed how protective Barry seemed over Cisco, but he didn’t know why that made him so uncomfortable. “So, Wells set up a fake showdown with a fake opponent who was never really there?”.

“He figured if we saw both of them together it would prove that he wasn't the Man in Yellow” Barry says.

“This all just keeps getting crazier and crazier” Eddie says.

Barry walked over to Eddie and wrapped his arms around him. “Look if you don’t feel comfortable with all this yet. You can sit it out”.

Eddie shook his head. “No, I want to do this. I want to be here with you” he leaned up and kiss Barry. But even that felt off.

“I just talked to Dr. Wells. He's attending a lecture downtown, won't be back until 5:00” Caitlin says making her way into the room.

“All right, Cisco, you know when he gets here you need to be working on the trap so he sees you set off the hologram” Barry says walking over to him.

Cisco sighs. “I'm ready for him. I originally designed the force field to keep a speedster from getting out. But I've reversed it. Now it won't let one in” he says walking to step onto the trap turning on the force field. He signals for Barry to try it out and Barry runs towards it slamming into one of the nearby desks.

Eddie runs over to him. “Barry, are you okay?”

Barry blinks a few times before saying. “Ah. It works”.

“Okay, as long as I'm inside, Wells won't be able to get near me” Cisco confirms.

 “And I will be in the Cortex watching and recording everything that happens” Caitlin says.

“And as soon as we get the confession we need to free my dad, I'm moving in” Barry says.

  

“You really are incredibly clever, Cisco” Wells says slowing walking towards him. “I've always said it”.

Cisco took a few steps back. “You're him. The Reverse-Flash. Joe was right this whole time, wasn't he?”

“Good ol' Joe. Joe West had his doubts all along. Even from that first night in the hospital, Joe knew something wasn't right. Cops... as inconvenient now as they will be in a hundred years” Wells says taking a few more steps forward.

“Come on, Cisco. We need a confession” Barry says into the microphone.

“You killed Barry's mother. I want to know why” Cisco tries.

“It was never my intention to kill Nora. But from my perspective, she was already dead. It just happened sooner than it was supposed to” Wells explains.

“No. That's not an admission” Eddie says.

“You're not gonna get away with this” Cisco says stepping into the trap.

Wells chuckles and moves closer to the trap “I'm not gonna get away with it?” Soon as well is close enough Cisco activates the force field.

Wells looks it over and smirks at Cisco. “Oh, you're smart. You're smart, Cisco. But you're not that smart” Wells steps into the trap with no problem.

“Cisco!” Barry says speeding to him.

“Barry” Eddie yells.

Wells raises his hand and Joe instantly takes his gun and shots. Barry runs after the as many of the bullets as he can but he doesn’t stop the one the pierces Wells heart. “No! He didn't confess” Barry says looking at the body.

“Cisco, are you okay?” Caitlin asks.

“Yeah. I'm never ever gonna sleep ever again, but, yeah, I'm okay” he says taking a deep breath.

“He's dead” Barry runs his hands through his hair and starts pacing. “He didn't confess. Joe, this was it. My dad's gonna be in prison forever”.

Joe finally took the chance to swallow the lump in his throat. “Barry, I'm sorry

Cisco notices that the body is starting to transform. “Hey, uh... Whoa. What the hell?” he says.

_I told you this before. I am always one step ahead... Flash. Allow me to reintroduce to you Mr. Hannibal Bates and his incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy. I did not expect it to come in handy this soon._

Barry was furious. “You used him! Like you used all of us!”

_Well, he served a purpose. Didn't take much convincing. Just the simple promise of his freedom._

“You ruined my life! All our lives! We stood by you after everything that happened” Barry yelled looking around for any signs of Wells.

_I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives now are so much better because of what I have done for you_

“You don't have to hide anymore. We know you're not Harrison Wells. Just tell us who you are” Joe yells out.

_A confession will get you nowhere. You've seen who I am. You know what I can do. You want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not gonna fight you_

“But just tell the police what you did. Get my dad out of prison” Barry tries, he doesn’t want to beg but he was desperate at this point

_I don't want to kill you, Barry. I need you. And... I also did not anticipate, as difficult as the past 15 years have been for me, how much I would come to love working with you. With all of you. And yet, that does not change what needs to happen_

“Then face me now!” Barry yells.

_Oh, we will face each other again. I promise you. Soon. Very, very soon._

Cisco phones goes off. “He's in the time vault!”

Barry takes off. “Barry!” Eddie yells

Barry stops when he comes into the vault and see’s cameras of everything. Everywhere, he had been watching them the whole time and they hadn’t the slightest clue.  “It was all a set-up. We thought we set a trap for him, but he set a trap for us”.

“BARRY” He heard Joe call.

Barry quickly ran back to the cortex. “You guys ok?” he asked.

“He took Eddie!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time...  
> Eddie learns something about Barry that could destroy their relationship for good.....


	10. Grodd Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns something about Barry that could destroy their relationship for good.....

Eddie looked around his prison, he didn’t know how long he had been there, but he knew it had to have been more than 24 hours. He was tired, starving and his wrist was sore from the hands cuffs. Eddie instantly froze the moment he heard the door open and saw someone coming down the latter.

He rolled his eyes when he saw it Wells. “Don't suppose you brought lunch?” he asked. Wells smiled and handed Eddie a big belly burger bag. Eddie grabbed the bag quickly and started eating the first thing his hands touched.

“Thank you” he says.

“Your welcome, you’re the last person I would want to starve” Wells says grabbing a chair and sitting directly across from him.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “You want to tell me what we're doing down here?” he asks.

“No. You told me we're related, that you're from the future. Prove it”.

Wells chuckled at Eddie’s curiosity. “If you could see my real face, that would be all the proof you need”.

Eddie huffs in annoyance. “Well, I think you're full of crap. You know they're going to find me. And you. You're not as smart as you think you are”.

“Oh, really? Because I'm a genius where I come from. Imagine how smart that makes me here” Wells smirks.

“Cause you're from the future? Hmm. With a name like Eobard, I guess you'd have to be” Eddie taunts.

Wells chuckles again. Eddie has no idea why Wells finds everything he says hilarious. “No, Eobard is a distinguished name for a distinguished member of a distinguished family. You should know, you gave it to me”.

Eddie gives him a hard stare. “What are you talking about?”

“My name you gave it to me” Wells says again, waiting for a reaction.

“Why would I have given you your name?” Eddie stares wide eyed, he knows the answer but he can’t find it in himself to say the words.

Wells laughs he doesn’t remember Eddie being so dramatic. He rolls his eyes before saying. “You’re my father”.

Eddie drops the bag of food and suddenly loses all air in his lungs. He felt like the world was closing in on him. “You’re lying”.

Wells smiles and pulls a picture out of his pocket. “Does this look like I’m lying, this is a picture of you and me when I was a little boy”.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, tears falling down his face. “So Barry is your other father”.

Eobard frowns. “God No! I’m afraid you don't even get the guy in my future dad. Or this one”.

Eddie tilts his head. “What are you talking about?”

“No, Cisco gets the guy” Eobard says standing up. “He marries Barry, not you. Seems in any timeline Cisco and Barry and doomed for each other. You are better off without him anyway”.

“You’re lying” Eddie breathes.

“Observe, if you will, the byline”.

Eddie’s face twists in confusion. “Who is Jacob Allen?”

“That is Cisco and Barry’s first born son” he says. “Oldest of 4”.

“Imagine when I see you for the first time in this timeline and you knew Barry and come to find out he is in love with you” Eobard chuckles at the memory. “Then watching you two grow into a relationship. My father and my worst enemy”.

“Weird right?” he says to Eddie, who can’t even look him in the face.  

“But the strangest thing was listening to Barry vent to me about how he altered the timeline and in that alter time he made love……to Cisco. How he was confused about his feelings because he was drawn to him”.

Eobard looked at Eddie who faced was covered in tears. “Trust me dad, I did you a favor”.

“I’m not your father, your lying” Eddie screams. “I would never let my child be the monster you’ve become”.

Wells tilts his head and laughs which makes Eddie furious because that’s all he been doing. “Maybe, but your dead”.

Wells stood up and walked back to what he was working on. “Dead?” Eddie whispers.

Wells turns around and smirks. “But don’t worry, I won’t let it happen again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time...  
> Eddie reveals to Barry what he has learned  
> Barry comes to terms with his feelings.


	11. Rogue Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie reveals to Barry what he has learned  
> Barry comes to terms with his feelings

Barry walked into jitters looking for Iris, he really could use a friend right now. Everything in his life was screwed up, his feelings, his relationship. It just felt like his life was in shambles. He spotted her at a nearby table concentrating hard on her laptop, obviously doing work. Plus it made it a lot easier to open up to her when he told her he was the flash. It always was a hard decision but he learned in the long run that keeping secrets from his family and friends never ended well.

“Hey” Barry waves.

Iris closes her laptop and stands up to give him a hug. “Hi” she smiles.

“How are you doing”?

Barry sighs but smiles. “Ok, worried sick about Eddie. We don’t have leads or clues as to where he might be. I’m trying not to panic”.

Iris grabs Barry’s hand. “I know Eddie is ok, he is strong and he will come out even stronger”.

“I know” he says nodding his head and rubbing his hands on his knees. “I know”.

“Hey, you ok Bar?” Iris asks noticing Barry’s uncomfortable shifting.

Barry looks and her and sighs. “Iris I need to tell you something, and you have to promise be this stays between us. Please”.

“Ok…” Iris blinks.

“When I told you everything about me being the flash, and running back in time. I left out some details” Barry narrows his eyes.

Iris shifts in her seat and crosses her arms. “Details about what?”

Barry closes his eyes. “About Cisco and me, and what we did in that other timeline”.

Barry noticing Iris breathing pick up a little. “What you did?” she repeats.

“In the other time Cisco and I had sex with each other” he says faster than he should. But it doesn’t stop Iris from not hearing what he said.

“You what? Oh my god” she says completely shocked.

“Wait it get worse…..apparently when Cisco went into the dream to find out what happened with Wells. Wells basically hinted that he was pregnant or would have been pregnant”.

Iris doesn’t say anything, what can she say to that. Barry just told her he was the flash and now he is telling her he cheated on his boyfriend with Cisco, who would have been pregnant had he not changed the timeline. Iris can literally do nothing but stare wide eyed at Barry.

“Wow Barry” she gulps. “That’s…..that….wow”.

Barry blinks letting the tears spill from his eyes. “When I went to see Eddie, I had every intention of ending things but something just wouldn’t let me. He was already so upset with me and I didn’t want to lose him. So I told Cisco I didn’t want to break up with Eddie, I, mean Iris…………I really destroyed him”.

Barry took a chance to wipe his tears. “So when I ran back in time, I thought it was my second chance to right the wrong that I’ve done. So I changed what happened, and I never told Cisco how I felt and continued my relationship with Eddie. Cause I thought it was for the best, I didn’t have to lose either of my friends but…….”

Iris blinks and sits up in her seat. “But what?” she asks.

Barry sighs and sits back. “I thought I was in love with him Iris, I thought he was the one”.

“Who?”

“Eddie, I’ve loved him almost my whole life, and now that I finally have him I realized that he isn’t the one I meant to be with”.

Iris gets up from where she is sitting and seats in the chair right next to Barry, taking his hand in hers. “Listen to me, Barry Allen. You can’t always be the hero, you’ve spend all your life making everyone else happy and now it’s time to make Barry Allen happy. Eddie was always there….he was always there to protect you, be your friend, and he never left your side no matter what. Because of that he was safe for you, you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. So you wanted him to be it for you. Eddie may be hurt but trust me he won’t ever leave you…trust me” she smiles.

“You deserve to be happy Barry Allen, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you”.

She laughs at what she says next. “Personally when I first meant Cisco, I thought he was perfect for you. I was going to try to play matchmaker with the two of you” Barry laughs with her.

She tilts her head. “Do you love him?”

Barry just stared at Iris for a moment before saying. “More than anything”.

“Then tell him, and trust me Barry. Everything will work out the way it suppose too” she assures.

Barry’s phones goes off. “It’s Cisco. Thanks Iris”.

“Any time” she says.

 

“Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated. The IV should help with that, but drink some fluids and stay off your feet, Okay, Eddie?” Caitlin says smiling at Eddie.

“Thanks, Caitlin” Eddie says looking in Cisco direction. Ever since Wells told him about his future about his future he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s all he thought about and to say he wasn’t heartbroken at the fact his boyfriend and Cisco made love in another timeline hurt more than anything. Eddie never really had any reason to suspect anything because he trusted Barry and Cisco had his own boyfriend but now…..

  
“Wells got away” Barry says bending down to catch his breath. “Oh, he was too fast. He always too fast”.

He looks up. “Eddie” he says quickly walking to him and pulling him in his arms. Eddie wanted more than anything to push him off but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone so he just gave him a small hug back.

“We found him under that hatch in the pipeline” Joe says.

“I'm so sorry. I thought I looked everywhere for you” Barry says looking him over.

“Hey, it's not your fault. Sometimes you just can't see the clues. Even if they're right in front of you” he says looking at Cisco again, Barry looks back at Cisco who just shrugs then looks to Eddie before slowly pulling back. “Um, well, you know, all that's important is that we're all safe, and back together, right?”

“Eddie, why did he take you?” Joe crosses his arms.

“I don't know. He said that….” He sighs.

“He said what?” Caitlin repeats.

“I’m his father. Said his real name was Eobard Thawne. Eobard Thawne?” Eddie says putting his head down.

The room was completely in shock. “What?” Barry says.

“Wait are you pregnant” Caitlin says.

“No, I’m not. He said Barry isn’t his father”.

“Did he say anything else? I mean, anything that could help us figure out what he's really after?” Cisco asks.

“I... he didn't say much. He just kept working on some tube” Eddie says.

Barry furrows his brow. “A tube? What did it look like?”

“Metallic, futuristic. He said it was the key to him getting back everything that was taken from him”.

“The key? I don't understand” Joe says.

“Yeah, I don't know. Look, I just want to go home. Is that okay?” Eddie says ready to leave.

 “Yes, of course” Caitlin says.

“I'll make sure he gets some rest” Barry helps him off the table and they leave.

 

One the way over to Eddie’s Joe filled Barry in on transporting the prisoners in case the particle accelerator had been activated but Barry was so focused on making sure Eddie was ok. He couldn’t really put much of his input into the conversation. Once Eddie was in the apartment, he just looked around as if he was lost which to be honest he was very lost.

“Hey, want me to make you something to eat while you shower” Barry asked just starring at Eddie’s back.

Eddie looked around his apartment and slowly turned around to look at Barry with a tear stained face. “Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked stepping forward only to have Eddie move back.

“Do you love me Barry?” he asked.

“Of course” Barry replies.

“Are you in love with me?”

Barry pauses and just stares at Eddie, he can’t find the words to even answer that. Eddie laughs at Barry’s reaction. “Of course you can’t answer. Because it’s true, what he said was true. You’re in love with him” Eddie laugh instantly turned to a defeated cry.

“What did he tell you” Barry cautiously asks.

“What I should have already known” Eddie whispers. “You lied to me this whole time, made me think you were in love with me. Strung me along and all this time you were in love with him!”

“Eddie what did he say to you?” Barry tries again this time slowly moving closer to Eddie.

“He told me that you and Cisco are married in some future, that you have 4 kids. That you cheated on me with him in an alternate timeline because you feel connected to him” Eddie couldn’t handle his emotions anymore, and began to sob.

“I loved you Barry and you lied to me” he says leaning against his counter, sliding down to the floor.

Barry kneeled down in front of Eddie. “Listen to me I didn’t lie about anything, I told you I loved you. I do Love you”.

Eddie looked at Barry through glassy eyes. “But you’re in love with him” he whispers.

Barry just gulps and drops his head, feeling tears stinging his eyes. “Eddie, I’m sorry. I thought you were it. But I guess I confused my love and appreciation for you as being in love with you. I was so afraid of losing you that when I came back from that timeline I made sure to not repeat the same events so I could still have both of you in my life”.

“Eddie you are my best friend and I couldn’t imagine my life without you” Barry says.

“I don’t know how to fix this Barry” Eddie says.

Barry leans down the counter next to Eddie. “Me either, but I’m sorry Eddie. I’m so sorry”.

Eddie leans his head on Barry shoulder, and Barry takes his hand. “It will take time but I know we will fix this. We are meant to be in each other’s lives. That I do know”.

 

Barry was sitting in the cortex in a complete day dream. Their mission to transport the metas they had locked up completely failed and now he had no idea what to do. Everything seemed to be falling apart, nothing was working out in his favor.

“Hey, Cisco told me you were in here” Joe says taking a seat next to him.

“How's Caitlin doing?” Barry sighs,

“He used that light thingie on her. She's fine. Mostly embarrassed” Joe explained.

“Yeah. Thanks for not saying, I told you so.” Barry says.

“But I did tell you so. Repeatedly”.

Barry shakes his head and bows his head. “I just... Man, I've seen the way that Oliver does things, and he's not afraid to just do whatever it takes to get what he needs, and I thought that I could do that too. I thought I could just use Snart, but instead he used me”.

Joe tilts his head. “You're not the Arrow, Barry. No. That's not the kind of hero you are”.

“What kind am I?” Barry shrugs.

“The kind that cares about whether or not those criminals lived or died. I mean, whatever Mardon and Nimbus and Shawna did, they're human beings. And you knew letting Wells use them as pawns was wrong. You know the difference between right and wrong. And you weren't willing to blur the lines between the two. That's the kind of man you are. And that's what makes you different than the Arrow. So, please... no more walks on the dark side”.

Barry smiles. “Agreed?”

 

“Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go so well. I'm so sorry” Eobard smirked.

Barry shook his head. “All a part of your plan, I assume?”

“Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all, but I'm impressed you went to such great lengths to keep those people from harm. Ever the hero, huh, Barry?” Eobard claps.

“You've hurt enough people”.

“I know. You see me as the villain” he laughs. “But, Barry, if you were to look back, look back carefully at everything I've done, every wheel I have set in motion, you would realize I have only done what I had to do. Nothing more. Nothing less”.

“And the Particle Accelerator?” Barry says balling his fists. “How does that fit into your grand plan?”

“Well, why don't you go on inside, and let me show you” Wells smirked.

“You know, I just learned the hard way not to trust the bad guy” Barry assured.

“And yet... I've shown you time and time again you can't beat me, Barry” Just then there was the sound of a boom, Barry looked towards the noise and saw firestorm making an entrance.

“Ronnie” he heard Cisco say threw the Mic.

Wells smirk turns to a huge grin. “Wow. You brought yourself a friend”.

Next thing he knew an arrow sounded and Landed next to him, dropping in Arrow. “Welcome, Mr. Queen”.

“Hope we're not too late” Oliver says.

Barry shook his head and smirked. “You're just in time. I don't care how fast you are. You can't fight all three of us at the same time”.

“Oh, I can't? Trust me. This... This is gonna be fun”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...  
> Cisco and Ronnie take the next step in their relationship  
> Barry feels he may be to late  
> Eddie tries to find a way to forgive Barry


	12. Fast Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Ronnie take the next step in their relationship  
> Barry feels he may be to late  
> Eddie tries to find a way to forgive Barry

"The rare opportunity to go back in time and right a wrong and save your mother's life... quite the paradox Harrison has presented you with, Mr. Allen" Stein says tilting his head at the possibility.

"The chance to be with someone you love? Seems pretty cut and dry to me" Caitlin says moving to stand next to her brother.

"At first blush, Dr. Snow, it would appear so, but this gift has unparalleled risk. Barry, the night your mother died, the night you saved yourself from being killed, that event altered the timeline you were already on and changed the course of history" Stein explained.

"So what you're saying is we're living in a parallel universe?" Cisco asks.

"Just like when I time traveled before....."

"But he... he only changed one day that time. Exactly. Now imagine 15 years of compounded experiences. One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices. No relationships, nothing would be as it is today, and you'd never know the difference because you'd never remember any of it" Stein says, he was little more excited about this then he should be but time travel was also so fascinating to him.

"So if I go back and save my mom, my dad doesn't go to prison. I never live with Joe and Iris" Barry began.

"You might never meet me. Or Ronnie" Caitlin says.

Barry looks to Cisco knowing that in that timeline he would finally we able to have his parents and be with the man he loved.

"Truth is, there's no real way of knowing what your life will be" Stein shrugs.

"There's no choice here, Barry. You have to do this. You gotta change the past" Joe says quickly leaving the room.

"Joe?" Barry says following him out of the room.

"98.6. Normal" Caitlin says smiling at Ronnie.

"I don't even know what that word means anymore" he says.

Caitlin sighed but smiled. "Me neither. I know Barry really appreciates you coming back to help him stop Wells".

"That's not the only reason I'm back, Cait. I'm here now. For good" Ronnie says smiling when he saw Cisco walk into the lab.

"Did I here that right?" Cisco says standing in front of Ronnie.

"But I thought..." Caitlin says.

"I thought too... I thought too much about what might happen if the government tracked us down. If we couldn't control our powers and we hurt someone. But I realized that although sometimes I'm more than one man, I'm not whole unless I'm with the people I love" he explained leaning up to give Cisco a kiss.

Caitlin gave Ronnie shoulder a small squeeze. "Glad to have you back Ronnie" she says giving him a hug.

"I'll let you two catch up" she says winking at Cisco before walking out of the room.

"I missed you so much" Ronnie spread his legs and pulls Cisco in his arms. "Texting doesn't compare to the real thing".

Cisco wrapped his arms around Ronnie's neck and pull him into a kiss. "No it doesn't....you want to get out of here and go back to my place?" Cisco smirked.

Ronnie smiled and raised a brow.

 

Joe walked into work ready to get the day started and get his mind of the whole Barry thing and the possibly of Barry changing the future. His future….his life. It was a lot to seriously take in. Soon as he walked into the office, he immediately saw Eddie sitting at his desk.

“Ughhhhhh, hey partner” he says putting down his brief case and placing his jacket on the back of his chair.” Shouldn’t you be at home resting”?

“Too much time to think at home and besides better enjoy my job before Barry changes everything and I end up giving birth to Satan’s spawn” he says not bothering to look at Joe.

Joe laughed at that last part. “How do you feel about all this?”

“Which part the fact that my now EX boyfriend and once best friend is in love with another man and strung me along or learning that I’m Michael Myers father?” Eddie asked still not looking at him.

Joe came over and leaned on Eddie’s desk. “All of it?”

Eddie finally stopped and sat back and sighed. “Overwhelmed, heartbroken”.

“Eddie I don’t know what to say in this situation, and it’s awkward because you’re my partner and he is my son but it won’t get better by bottling up your feelings” Joe explained.

“I know” Eddie says putting his head down. “It’s just, I really loved Barry and to find out that for months he has been lying to me. It hurts….it hurts a lot”.

“It will for a while, and trust isn’t something that will be rebuilt overnight. It will take time, but putting yourself into your work won’t help either. You need rest, you were kidnapped. I know you don’t want to be alone but work isn’t the place you need to be right now” Joe assured.

Eddie blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. “Your right” he sighed.

“Maybe I should head to star labs and talk to Barry” he says.

“If that will help ease the burden I say go for it” Joe says walking to his desk and taking a seat.

Eddie stands up and grabs his jacket. “Thanks Joe”.

“Anytime Partner”.

 

Cisco smiled up at Ronnie, who had one arm wrapped around him and the other behind his head. “Cisco Ramon what the hell was that?" he said trying to catch his breath.

Cisco laughed. "What was what?”

"I wasn't expecting us to make love so soon but 3 times….." he said leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Cisco shrugged. "So much could change in the next few days, if Barry changed the future who knows if we would even be together. I just wanted to change to be with the person I love in every way".

Ronnie blushed. "I love you Cisco".

"I love you more Ronnie Raymond" Cisco smiled.

"Impossible" he says rolling over and laying on top of Cisco leaning in to steal a kiss. Cisco places his hands on Ronnie face and Sighs.

“I need to tell you something” he starts.

“Shoot I’m all ears” Ronnie says.

“When Caitlin, Barry and I found out about Wells…..” Ronnie instantly cut Cisco off.

“And there goes my boner’ he says dropping his head on Cisco’s shoulder. Cisco grabbed his head and forced him to look him in the face.

“Wait, Listen this is important” he says. “We found this hidden room he had, and in it he had a lot of future tech. One of which Barry created, apparently in the future”.

“Oooook” he says nervously.

“Its name was Gideon and it recognized Barry but it also recognized me” Cisco gulps. “It recognized me as Cisco Allen”.

Ronnie just stared at Cisco before moving off of him. “Cisco Allen, as in Barry Allen as in the future your married?”

Cisco quickly sat up and leaned on his arm. “No, not in this future. In the one wells changed, or Eobard changed”.

“So what does this mean? I’m wasting my time. That one day I’m going to lose you because you are Barry are destined to one day end up together?”

Cisco placed his hand on Ronnie face. “Hey, I chose my own destiny. And I chose you Ronnie Raymond. I love you and this is what I want”.

“Are you sure? I know how you felt about Barry before” Ronnie sighed.

Cisco leaned down and kissed Ronnie. “Trust me I’m sure”.

“I love you so much Cisco. I don’t think you realize how much I do” Ronnie says to him.

Cisco blushed. “Well we have a little time before we head back to the lab, why don’t you show me”.

Ronnie smirked and pulled Cisco in for a kiss, this man was going to be the death of him.

"Thought I might find you here" Cisco says walking towards Barry.

Barry smiled and step down from where he was standing. "I needed to get out of the lab. I thought this would be a good place to think".

"Oh, it is. Trust me. I've done a lot of thinking up here. I've even rented it out to a few people. One guy is months behind though" they both laughed. 

They both stared at the city taking in its beauty before Cisco said. "So are you gonna do it?"

"It's just so...huge. It's the biggest decision of my life, and if I'm wrong, I can't undo it" Barry says.

"Why would you want to? I mean, you'd get to see your mom again, your dad, have a great career" Cisco shrugged before saying. "Even get married".

Barry instantly looked at Cisco who was smirking at him. "We never really talked about that whole Cisco Allen thing".

Barry chuckled. "Cisco Allen huh, never saw myself having a first name as a last name. Must be a 2024 thing".

Barry smiled instantly turned to a frown. "We don't know that that's going to happen".

"I wonder how we even meant each other in that life" he says. "Or how we got to that point of...." Cisco stopped and looked at Barry.

"Being in love" Barry finished.

"Cisco nodded. “Can I tell you something Barry".

Barry nodded. "4 months ago, that would have been the best news I ever heard. Knowing that there was a possibly that I could be with the man whom I had been crushing over for months".

Barry's eyes grew wide. "You had a crush on me?" he asked.

"A huge crush, and apparently only oblivious to you because everyone knew.....except you. THANK GOD!" Cisco laughed.

Barry didn't he was shocked but he needed to know if maybe those feelings where still there. "And now".

Cisco looked to Barry and his small slowly faded. "And now I happy where I am.........with Ronnie. I am in love with him. And you Barry...you have Eddie. Who knows if we even end up together in this new universe"?

"I believe we choose our own destiny. If we are meant to be together, something will bring us together. But we both have are happy with the people we love why change that because a newspaper says so".

Barry smiles and looks at the city blinking back the tears that were forming. He didn't want Cisco to see how much he words had affected him. How much he hurt to know that the man he loved had moved on. He had yet to tell him about Eddie and he didn't know when he even would.

"What do you think I should do? I need someone to tell me" Barry says defeated.

"I think... that for once in your life, Barry Allen, you should stop thinking about other people. I think you should do what's in your heart. Do what you need to do for yourself" he says smiling at him.

 

Eddie walked into stars labs trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say. He wanted to be there to support Barry and whatever decision he made. But when he finally gathered the courage the hurt and pain always overclouded any feelings of happiness he was having.

Joe was right it was going to take time, but talking to Barry and trying to find some positivity in all of this is what he needed right now.

“Eddie?” Barry said stopping in the hallway.

Then it happened all those feelings of hurt taking over, Eddie pushed them down just to get out. “Hi, Bar” he smiled.

Barry smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I uhhhhh, needed to see you. I needed to talk” Eddie says. “How are you?”

Barry chuckles nervously. “Me….you…uhhhh how are you?”

“Honestly I don’t know, I want so badly for things to go back to how they were to how we use to be before…” Eddie looked at Barry.

Barry frowned. “Before we got together”.

Eddie sighed. “It hurts Barry, it really does but I know that one day we are going to get back there. Back to being friends….best friends” he says. “I’m trying to forgive you Barry, I promise one day I will get there”.

Barry smiles, blinking back a few tears. “I’m actually really happy to hear that Eddie”.

Eddie smiles and crosses his arms. “Depending on what you chose to do” Eddie clears up.

Barry sighs and leans against the wall. “Yea, I don’t know what I want to do”.

Eddie shrugs. “Do what makes Barry Allen happy for once”.

Barry nodded and lowered his head. “Thanks Eddie” he says moving in for a hug.

“Love you” he whispers in Eddie’s ear.

“Love you too Barry” he says letting his tears fall.

"Okay. There are gonna be three yous back there... the you from the future who saved younger you from the Reverse-Flash and now you you. Remember, wait until future you gets younger you out of there, and then you can go and save your mom" Cisco smiles.

"Piece of cake" Barry says.

Cisco places his hands on either side of Barry's arms. "May the Speed Force be with you" he says. That’s not good enough for Barry, he knows that in this future he will be with Cisco. But he needed to hug this Cisco on last time. Cisco accepts the embrace and gives Barry's back a rub before pulling back. He steps back and takes Ronnie hand. Barry looks and their locked hands and nods at Ronnie who smiles and nods back. 

"Good-bye, Dad" Barry says hugging Joe.

"Good-bye, Son" Joe says.

 "Iris..." he says hugging her.

She smiles with tears in her eyes. "You better come find me" she laughs smacking him on the arm.

"Trust me I will look for you" he says.

Barry looks at Eddie. "Eddie....."

"You don't have to say anything. I already know" he says giving Barry a hug, kissing the side of his head as he did so. "I hope whatever life you get, it's enough for you. That it makes you happy".

Barry nods and wipes the tears from his eyes. He steps back. "Remember, Mr. Allen, assuming you achieve the proper velocity and open the wormhole, you will only have 1 minute and 52 seconds to save your mother and return. Or else...”

"I know".

"Well... you hold both our futures in your hands now, Mr. Allen. And I know you can do it" Eobard says through the Com system.

"Now... Run... Barry. Run".

 

"It's beautiful. Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man" Wells says taking in the beauty of the time machine Cisco built. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else. A hat came from the portal that Barry had opened. 

"Now what the hell is that?" Joe asked.

"That's my cue to leave. Thank you, Cisco" Eobard says.

Cisco couldn't find it to look him in the eye, he just wanted this man gone. "Don't ever come back".

Eobard smirked and got into the time machine, strapping himself in. "30 seconds" They heard Stein say over the com.

"Home" he whispered, he could almost see it.

All of a sudden Barry came charging through the portal straight at Wells smashing the time machine. Causing Cisco and Joe to go flying across the room at the impact, Cisco slamming hard into the wall.

Wells gathered himself and looked at Barry. "You didn't save her. Why?" he shouts, anger in his voice. "Why? You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

"I already do" Barry glares.

"Not for long" Wells says putting on his mask and charging at Barry, the fight between the two only last about a minute as Wells got the upper hand. His hand around Barry throat.

"You will pay for what you've done" Wells say letting Barry go, speeding over to Cisco. Who was still passed out. He places his hand on his neck and looks to Barry.

"You think you have everything!" he yells.

"No" Barry says trying to compose himself to get to Cisco.

"Let's see you live this life, when I take the person you love the most away from you" he raises his hand and it starts vibrating. Before he can do anything any a loud gunshot goes off and Wells jumps backing away from Cisco.

Barry doesn't look to see what the noise was he just quickly makes his way over to Cisco, and places his hand on the face. The other hand giving him a small shake.

"Hmmmmmmm......." Cisco moans slowly coming too.

"Hey you’re ok" he whispers.

"EDDIE!" he hears.

Barry looks around and see's Eddie holding a gun to his chest, and see's blood forming on his shirt. "EDDIE!" he yells running to him, catching him in his arms.

"Eddie, why would you do that?" Barry cries holding him in his arms.

"I just wanted to be the hero, I wanted something positive to come out of all this" he stutters.

"Eddie....no don’t leave me" Barry sobs.

Eddie smiles at Barry. "I forgive you Barry" he says before his body goes limp, Barry brings him closer and rocks.

"Eddie please wake up" he says.

Ronnie runs over to Cisco and helps him up. "Hey you ok?" he asks. Cisco nods.

"What’s happening" joe says looking at Eobard.

"Eddie's his ancestor. If Eddie dies, he'll never be born, and... He's being erased from existence “Cisco explains.

"I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?" Eobard says to Barry before completely disappearing for good.

Next thing they know the portable opened up again, this time forming a large wormhole, that was making its self-bigger by the second, pulling in anything that was in its path.

"We have to go" Ronnie says to Cisco taking his hand, leaving the room.

"Barry we have to go" Joe says.

"I'm not leaving him" he says still holding Eddie.

"Barry you have to" Joe yells pulling Barry away from him and out of the room.

Once they were outside they noticed the wormhole had spread, it was almost the size of half the city. "So that's what we didn't want to happen" Cisco says.

"What's it doing?" Caitlin asks.

"Feeding. A singularity won't stop, not even after the earth is gone I'm afraid the accretion disc has already assembled “Stein says

"What?"

"The diffuse material that's in orbital motion around the singularity".

"What does that mean?" Iris asks.

"We have to disrupt the motion. Basically it's just like the tornado, only upside down. And bigger. And scarier" Barry explains.

"Barry, that event has an energy level of at least 6.7 Tera Electron Volts. It cannot be stopped" Stein tries to reason with Barry, seeing his eye's that he is about to do something to try and stop it.

"I have to try" he says, he looks to his family. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before putting on his mask. He looks to the wormhole, and takes off running towards it.

He was going to save his family, and his city, at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Everyone for all the Kudos, Comments, and hits I received on this fic. My season two rewrite will be coming soon, but look out for another Prequel as well as a deleted chapter that I will be posting soon. 
> 
> Thanks Guys


End file.
